Humans in a Vampire Family
by Dawnieorion
Summary: Emmett falls for a human girl who has been abused by her parents her entire life. With the Cullens, she finds out who she is and finds that she fits into the supernatural world quite easily and eventually finds a confidante and best friend in Bella.
1. First Day

Description: What if Emmett and Rosalie had never really been in love, but together only because there was no one else available. What happens when Emmett finds love in a small town home economics class?

Em Pov

We had just moved to a small town in Virginia. In a way I was happy that we were back in the area where I had lived my human life, I couldn't remember much before my transformation. Esme had found a beautiful farmhouse on 125 acres, so we had plenty of room to play baseball. I was the only one who was in any way remotely happy that we were living here. Carlisle and Esme had just randomly chosen a place this time, we knew that we should be okay, there had been an abnormal amount of non-sunny days here for the last year or two.

Tomorrow we started our first day at school. Esme promised that she tried to have fun with our class schedules, but there probably wasn't anything else that they could teach us that we didn't' already know.

I got to looking around the sitting room at everyone. Alice and Rosalie were looking online at the shops in New York. The city was within a day's drive, so the girls were planning on going next weekend; Alice had already seen that there was going to be a cloudy weekend. I must say, I was pretty excited about the New York weekend myself. Rose would be gone. She and I had been doing this on off relationship thing. We both knew that it would never last but it seemed to work until we found someone we really cared about. When she saved me in the woods, she thought that we would be in love, but she quickly realized that I preferred to have a sense of humor about everything and have a little fun with my existence.

Jasper and Edward were playing the XBOX and I didn't have to have any special abilities to know that Jasper was getting fed up with Edward. Jasper would decide what move to make, Edward would hear him make the decision and then cut him off.

'_Edward, you know you could give the poor boy a chance to get you just once.'_

"Emmett, you and I both know that if you had my ability you would use it to get your way on everything." Edward told me without looking away from the TV and killing Jasper again.

"Okay, that's it. I am never playing XBOX with you again. EVER." Jasper got up and started heading upstairs.

'_And you thought I was a sore loser.'_

"Well, as fun as that has been for the last hour and a half, I think I am going for a run if Carlisle or Esme ask." Edward told me and took off out the door.

--Next Morning--

We left for school in two cars. Jasper, Alice, and I went in the jeep; while Edward and Rosalie took the Volvo. Rose and I had gotten into it that morning.

_-Flashback-_

"Emmett, how do I look?" Rose asked while looking in the mirror.

"You look fine." Emmett told her. She always looked good; I don't know why she always insisted on asking me how she looked. If she felt the need to find out how she looks, she should just go ask Alice. At least Alice could tell her how to make an outfit better.

"Fine, just fine? Emmett, I can't just look fine. I need to look better than fine. I need to look perfect. Why do you not care enough? My god, Emmett how long have we been married? Sixty-three years Emmett. Have you not figured this out yet? You know what Emmett; I don't think we should get remarried this time. Maybe it would be better if we stopped this charade." Rosalie finally got fed up and left the room.

_-End Flashback-_

I had a feeling this was how the riding arrangements were going to be for a while. I was okay with that. Rose and I had been getting harder and harder to get along with. I figure tonight I will be moving my stuff into the spare room.

"Dude, Emmett. You just missed the school's driveway." Jasper told me and interrupted my thoughts.

"Thanks man." I turned the jeep around and headed back towards the school. We pulled in and met up with Edward and Rose. Edward was still a little sulky from where Rosalie had to drive his Volvo.

"I'm not being sulky Emmett." Edward told me. He was, but he was just in denial. "I'm not in denial Emmett."

"You are a little upset Edward." Jasper told him.

"Enough. What took you so long?" Rosalie asked as I got out of the jeep.

"I was thinking." I told her and started heading towards the building.

"You, thinking. That's a laugh." Rose started laughing as she followed me into the office. I ignored her and continued walking up to the desk.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Emmett Cullen, these are my brothers and sisters, we are here for our first day." I told her as politely as I could. Apparently it worked; I heard her heartbeat start accelerating.

"Uh, yes. I have them right here. Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale." She stated our names as she handed each of us our schedules and we headed out into the hallway.

"Okay who has what with whom?" Alice asked as we started comparing schedules. This was very common for us we done it at every high school we attended. This time we were starting out younger than we normally did. Edward and Alice were starting as freshman, while Jasper, Rose, and I were starting as sophomores.

In the end it turned out that Alice and Edward had Biology together. Jasper and I had U.S. History together, that should be interesting. Hopefully, they will not be doing anything with the civil war. And Jasper, Rosalie, and I all had English together. YAY.

The bell rang and we all headed to our classes. Alice and Edward to Biology, Jasper to psychology, Rose to geometry, and I to Algebra II Geometry combined studies. Esme probably put me in that class to shake things up a little. I got to class and noticed almost immediately that the class was mixed with different grade levels. I had figured I would be one of the "youngest" in the class. (Rose, Jasper, and I were portraying 16 year old sophomores; Edward and Alice were portraying 15 year old freshman.) It was impossible to be the youngest in class; I was old enough to be the teacher's grandfather. Just then the teacher looked up and saw me

"Hello, can I help you, young man?" The teacher, whose nameplate said Mr. Peters, asked me.

"Yes sir, my name is Emmett Cullen, I'm the new student."

"Oh yes, Mr. Cullen. If you'll just have a seat and I will have you a book tomorrow." Mr. Peters pointed to an empty seat at the back of the room. I made my way to the back of the room to the corner seat. I noticed the girl sitting to my right never even looked up. She was pretty. She had dark reddish-brown hair that came halfway down her back, but you couldn't see her face for her hair.

About halfway through class I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the girl finally looked up and looked my way. She glanced over for a second and then looked back down really quickly.

The rest of class passed by pretty uneventful. After that was gym. I always HATED gym. What was the point of having super speed and strength if I couldn't use it? I hated doing things the human way. One upside was that I had class with Edward. After that was history with Jasper. Unfortunately, we were studying the civil War and unfortunately Jasper kept making little comments to me under his breath. It was nice to have vampire hearing. After that I found Esme's other surprise, French class. I already knew French, but hadn't taken the class in probably fifteen years. Oh well, maybe I will freshen up my skills. Then I had English with Rose and Jasper. Joy oh Joy the day was over.


	2. Riya Evans

Life went on this way for about three weeks. The girl sitting next to me never looked up and it really started bothering me after about two weeks. What I would give for Edward's power at the moment. I couldn't place my finger on it but she really caught my attention. Then one day the teacher assigned partners to go over the test review. I was assigned to the mystery girl to my right. Thank you Mr. Peters. Everyone in the class turned their desks to face their partners.

"Hi, my name's Emmett Cullen, and your name is?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Riya Evans. Did you happen to understand any of the material on the review?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty easy."

For the next thirty minutes I tried to help her understand the parabolas and equations. When the bell rang I think she was just starting to understand it.

"Thanks for your help. Hopefully, I'll be able to pass the test." She told me as we put our desks back to where they belonged.

"If you like, I would be more than happy to help you after school." I told her, before the thought even passed through my mind.

"That would be great, is there a certain time I could meet you?" She asked sounding very grateful.

"Anytime is good for me. If you like I can meet you at your house."

"NO," She almost yelled. I must have had a shocked expression on my face because she started stammering. "I'm sorry; it's just that I don't like having visitors at my house. Is there somewhere else I could meet you?"

"Sure, if you like you could come to my house and I'll just give you a ride home later." I told her mentally reminding myself to give Esme a call and let her know that I was going to bring a human home with me.

"Sure. If you're sure it's not any bother. I would hate to put anyone out."

"It's no problem."

"And your parents won't mind?"

"No, I'm sure, it's perfectly fine."

"Okay, thank you so much. I think I had better head to my next class now. I'll see you later." She turned down the hallway and she was gone.

At lunch, Jasper and I were the first ones there. Edward and Rose sat down next. A few minutes later Alice sat down.

"Emmett, why do I see Riya Evans coming to the house with you today?" Alice asked.

"She needed help studying for the test tomorrow." Emmett said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And you're bringing her to our house? Emmett, how stupid can you be? Could you not try to meet her somewhere else?" Edward asked me. "Who is it anyway? I don't think I've met her."

"I tried to meet her at her house, but she about had a heart attack when I mentioned it. It's that girl right over there; she's the one at the table by herself." Emmett pointed her out across the cafeteria. "Can you hear her? She seems like she is in her own world all the time. I've sat beside her for two and a half weeks and today was the first time she's spoke."

"She's in mine and Edward's grade, I have two classes with her. I think she's been through something traumatic. She's my partner in gym and we've spoke a few times. She never says much, but when she does you can hear the hurt in her voice." Alice told me.

"Her thoughts are kind of all over the place. She keeps thinking of getting out of here and turning eighteen." Edward told me, "Nothing out of the ordinary for a human her age."

"I'm telling you that something's up. The other day in gym, I noticed a few bruises." Alice told us, "I think she has a hard homelife."

"I think you're right Alice. She just remembered that she didn't finish her biology homework because she forgot about it after her father beat her last night. She is about to lose it." Edward told us as his face softened up a little.

"You're kidding me. Her father hits her. That is pathetic." Rosalie said, speaking for the first time. "I'll be right back." Rose got up and made her way over to Riya's table.

Riya POV

I was just sitting there thinking about my Biology homework. I hadn't had a chance to finish it due to my father beating the crap out of me. I had forgotten to put the butter up that morning and dad thought that I deserved to be punished for it. I was wondering if I could get the teacher to give me an extension when Rosalie Hale walked up to my table.

"Hi, Riya right?" Rosalie asked as she sat down across from me.

"Yeah, hi Rosalie. Did I pronounce that right?" I asked, what could she possibly want from me.

"Yeah, but just call me Rose. Would you like to come sit with me and my family. Alice and Emmett were just telling me how friendly you are and I hate to see you sitting here by yourself. Please come sit with us." Rosalie gave me a big smile.

"Sure, thank you." I got up and started following Rosalie through the cafeteria. We sat down at the table where the rest of her family was waiting.

"Riya, this is Edward and Jasper. You know Emmett and Alice." Rosalie pointed out her brothers as she told me their names. I knew Alice, we had English and gym together. She was really nice and one of the only people I ever talked to.

"Hi. I'm Riya." I told them with a small wave. Wow this is nerve-wracking they are all so beautiful. I couldn't believe they asked me to sit with them, no one ever noticed me. Which was usually fine, the less people noticed me the less I had to talk to people. I really didn't want to make a lot of friends, the less friends I have here, the less friends I would leave behind when I left for college.

"So Riya. What do you do for fun around here?" Alice asked me.

"I don't. I usually just stay home. I like to read and my dad really doesn't like me going out." I told her. In reality, I was too afraid to ask. It had been let known that I was a mistake and an accident since I was young. The less they had to do for me the happier they were.

Just then the bell rang and I headed to Biology, ready to take an F on my homework. The teacher was nice enough to give me an extension and I could turn it in tomorrow. I got to gym and ran into Alice in the locker room.

"Riya." Alice called when she saw me.

"Alice, I'll be out in just a minute. I am running just a couple minutes late."

"No problem, I'll wait for you while you change."

A few minutes later, I emerged from the changing room ready for gym.

"Okay Alice, I'm ready. You know, you didn't have to wait for me."

"No problem. We better get going."

At the end of gym we got dressed and were sitting in the gym when the bell rang.

"Do you know where I can find Emmett, he offered to help me study for our algebra test, but he didn't tell me where to meet him at."

"Sure, just follow me. Emmett, Jasper, and I all ride together."

I followed Alice out to the parking lot, where she walked up to this monstrous red jeep. I had no clue how I was going to manage to climb into this thing. As we came up to the jeep, I noticed that everyone else was already standing around the jeep.

Em Pov

Jasper, Edward, Rose, and I were standing between the jeep and the Volvo talking about what to do to help Riya. Edward had heard her thinking about how her dad hits her and how she was a mistake and an accident. I had already decided to try and help her somehow. I was intrigued by her and had been before we had even spoken. I was just trying to think of a way to help her when I looked up and saw her and Alice walking towards us. The look on Riya's face was priceless. You could tell she was just terrified of trying to get in the jeep.

"Hey Alice, I see you found our tag-a-long." I called out as they started to get closer.

"Is that your jeep? How do you get in it?" Riya asked when she got to us.

"Here, give me your stuff." Riya handed me her bookbag, I threw it in the back of the jeep. "Here, let me help you up, Jazz give me a hand." I picked up Riya up by the waist and lifted her up on the drivers side, Jasper had already gotten in the passenger seat, so he grabbed her hands and helped her on in the jeep. Alice climbed in over the side making it look like she used the tire as a step. After making sure Riya was strapped in the off-road harness, we took off. I drove a little slower than I normally would, no sense in scaring the girl. We made our way down the road, after about ten minutes I made the turn off for our road; we lived almost two miles off the main road. Finally we made the last turn and came into an open field where you could see the farmhouse. I pulled up to the house and parked the jeep. No point in putting the jeep in the garage, I was taking it out again later.

Riya Pov

As Emmett parked in front of the house I couldn't help noticing how big the house was. I looked over to Alice; she had this amused look on her face like she could tell what I was thinking.

"Alice," I leaned over and whispered, "How many people live here again?"

Alice laughed, "Seven, the five of us and our parents."

Emmett was standing to the side of the jeep offering me his hand to help me down. "It's really not that big Riya. Here give me your had and I'll help you."

"It's the biggest house I have ever been too." We walked through the front door and I was amazed a how big the entry way was. My bedroom could fit in the entryway with room to spare. Emmett, still holding my hand, led me through the entry way, then the living room, the kitchen and finally the dining room. In the middle of the room was a huge dining table that would fit close to ten or twelve people. At one end of the table was a young woman probably in her late twenties working on some blueprints. Just as I was looking around the room, the woman looked up.

"Hello," she got up and started walking towards us. "My name is Esme." She held her hand out to me and I shook. Then she looked to Emmett, "I didn't realize that you were bringing home company today."

"Sorry mom. We have a test in that Algebra 2/Geometry combined studies class tomorrow." Emmett told her.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Cullen. If I'm in your way, I can go. I would really hate to be any bother." I wish he would have called and cleared it with his parents. I didn't want anyone getting in trouble because of me, I certainly wasn't worth it.

"Please, call me Esme. It's no bother; it's just that the kids don't bring home company very often so it's always a surprise. What is your name?" Esme told me while giving me a small hug.

"Thank you Esme. My name is Riya Evans."

"Come on Riya, let's get started." Emmett led me over to the end of the table where we laid out our books.

**A/N: Please, please, please review. I don't know if this is really any good or not and I've already got 60 pages typed up. It's driving me crazy not knowing if anyone likes it. By the way I also noticed that in my summary, I put that they met in home ec, but it is actually an Algebra class. **


	3. CradleRobbing

Disclaimer: By the way, I don't own anything. I forgot to put this on the other chapters.

Also, thanks for the reviews. Only two, but that was enough to make me happy.

I don't know if I really like this part or not. It seems a little unlikely; however, it's going to stay for now.

Em POV

After a week and a half of studying every day, Riya had everything pretty much down. But now we had fallen into a routine. We would get to the house and have our home work done in about twenty minutes, and then we would watch a movie, go hiking, anything to keep Riya from going home early.

We had already slipped and told her that we were vampires. She had fallen asleep on the couch one afternoon and the whole family gotten into a discussion in the dining room. We had gotten so deep into the conversation, we had not been paying any attention to Riya and had not heard when she entered the room.

_--Flashback--_

We were discussing how to make sure Riya was safe while she was here. We were beginning to get worried that she might be getting suspicious, she came over every afternoon. Esme would always make sure there was something for Riya to eat. She had asked us a couple of times why we weren't eating. We would usually just try to change the subject, but Edward said that she was wondering but was no where near right.

"Well, if we are going to have a human in the house everyday, we need to make sure we are not getting too thirsty. I know we usually go about two weeks before hunting; however, maybe we should be going weekly now. At least until we are sure we can handle the thirst with her around." Esme was telling us.

"That's not a bad idea. We can start going half and half. Half of us can go, while half of us stay so that someone will always be here to make sure she is okay. Alice, do you see anything happening?" Carlisle asked.

"No, everything looks good. But, I will tell you, I can see us in Denali. All of us, include-" Alice was cut off by Edward.

"Including Riya, but she's still human. Not a vampire, why would she be with us if we hadn't turned her?" Edward asked.

"Edward, wait…..I can see her as a vampire but we're not in Alaska anymore. I don't know where we are. Everything is just flashing by, it just depends what happens. But I can definitely see her in Alaska with us. I wonder how she finds out though." Alice said still trying to focus.

"I think I have an idea." Jasper said. "I am feeling a lot of mixed emotions right now. Amusement, shock, love, fear, and confusion."

"You're right, she's up and heard everything." Edward told us. "Riya," He called softly, "Would you mind coming on in here?"

I looked over and saw Riya come in through the door looking a little nervous. "Hey Riya. Are you okay?" I asked as she sat down beside Rosalie.

"Yeah. It's just a bit of a shock to find out that you've been in a house of vampires for two weeks. Can I ask you one question? I heard you say that you would have to go hunting more for me to be around. How do you hunt?" Riya asked, her eyes shifting everywhere.

"We don't hunt humans, if that's what you're asking. We only hunt animals, bears, deer, mountain lion, more of that nature." Carlisle explains.

"Oh. Well that's good. Umm, Emmett, do you mind taking me home. It's not that you're scaring me or anything. It's just that if I don't get home soon, my parents might start to worry." She told me. Looking into her eyes I could see that she was telling me the truth. She wasn't scared.

Edward looked at me and hissed so low there was no way she could hear him. "She's afraid her dad is going to hit her for coming in later than normal."

'_Thanks, I guess I had better get her home and answer some questions.' _I though so Edward would know that I was going to tell her everything.

"Come on. I'll take you home." I told her as I started to head towards the living room to grab her backpack.

"Emmett, Riya, wait a minute." Rosalie called as she followed us. I stopped and looked over at her. "Do you mind if I ride along with you today?" Rose asked looking only at Riya.

"Sure." Riya told her with a smile. The two of them seemed to get along real well. I never would have thought that Rose would care for a human that way.

We all headed out to the jeep. I helped Riya in as Rosalie jumped over the back and landed in the back seat gracefully. Riya's eyes about popped out of her head.

"Rose, did you have to shock her?" I asked her as I climbed in behind the steering wheel.

"Sorry, I just figured that since she knew what we were, that there was no point in hiding it from her." Rose told me and then turned to Riya, "Riya, I am sorry. I didn't realize that that would shock you like it did."

"No, it's fine. It just takes a little getting used to, I suppose." Riya told her and turned to me. "So can you all do that?"

"Yeah. We all have enhanced speed, smell, sight, hearing. Plus some of us have gifts." I told her, trying to be as vague as possible so that she would ask questions and that I wouldn't tell her something that would scare her too much.

"Gifts. What kind of gifts?" She asked looking between Rose and myself.

"Well, Edward can hear everyone's thoughts. Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel everyone's emotions and in turn can manipulate the emotions of those around him." I told her waiting for her response to Edward's gift.

"Oh, wait a minute. Edward can hear what I'm thinking?" Riya asked looking horrified.

"Yeah, he can. That's part of why we keep you at the house so late every night. He heard you thinking about your father and so we have been trying to keep you away from him as much as possible." Rose told her in a voice that I had never heard before.

"But why would you do that for me?"

"Because we care for you. That first day I walked into class and sat down beside you, I felt drawn to you. Do you know what torture it was to sit beside you for three weeks without you saying a single word and me unable to think of something to say? We all care for you and want to make sure that nothing happens to you." I told her hoping that she would get the picture.

"Okay, I can get that. I think. But why the rest of you?" Riya asked looking back at Rosalie.

"That first day you came to the house. When we sat down at lunch and Alice had asked why she saw you coming home with us after school that day. Emmett told her that he was helping you study. Well everyone got a little worried about bringing a human in the house. Well Emmett explained that he tried to meet you at your house but you seemed terrified by the idea. Alice said that she thought that you had been through something traumatic from some of your conversations from your classes together. Well Edward started listening into your thoughts and saw what had happened the night before, where you forgot the butter. That hit me. You see I was in a sense beat to death by someone I thought I loved. Once Jasper felt your emotions and Edward heard your thoughts they were hooked. Alice was already fond of you. Esme and Carlisle are very compassionate and they love anyone we love. You are family now and we will find a way to get you out of there safely." Rosalie told her. She had leaned into the front seat as she explained, so she reached over and gave her a hug. "By the way, I love my new little sister." She told Riya as she winked at her.

"Thanks. Wow little sister. Wait a minute, so you already think of me as your little sister?" She asked as Rosalie nodded. She looked over at me.

"I don't think that my feelings are consistent with those of sisterly love. I do believe that I care about on a deeper level. That is, if you don't mind." I told her as I placed my hand on hers.

"No I don't mind, I like that idea." She looked back at Rosalie. "So I am going to go out on a limb and guess that I am the baby of the family." She asked with a smile. Rose and I both laughed.

"You could say that." I told her through my chuckles.

"Well, how old are you guys?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I'll tell you this. If you and I get closer, I will be considered a cradle robber." She looked at me, I don't think her eyes could get much wider.

"Carlisle was born around 1643 or so, they didn't have calendars then. Esme was born in 1895, Alice and Edward were born in 1901. Jasper was born in 1843 and we were both born in 1915." Rose told her and then watched for her reaction.

"WOW!"

_--Flashback—_

**AN: Like I said I don't know if I really like this part or not. Let me know what you think.**

**Also, little shout out to .com for the bios. I had to look up the birth dates to be sure.**


	4. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's true look at my checkbook. I can't own anything.**

Em POV

I was starting to fall in love with her. I was trying not to, I knew I shouldn't but I was. I had already planned on talking to Carlisle as soon as I could. After I took her home today, I was going to meet up with Edward, Alice, Rose, and Jasper in the mountains. They had gone up there yesterday. I was going to head up there tonight.

Today was Friday, we were sitting at the house watching _The Little Mermaid_. She had told me once that it was her favorite Disney movie and Ariel her favorite Disney princess. I had found it at an electronics store in the mall yesterday and got it for her. We were both sitting on the couch, but on opposite sides. The abuse that she suffered from her dad had given her some trust issues. Luckily we had broken some of those barriers. The longer she was around the house the happier she seemed.

We were watching the canoe scene when the _Kiss the Girl_ song came on. I was watching her as she was watching the movie and I realized how much the song was relating to this very moment. I was sitting here watching her and wishing I could be with her. One little move and I would know whether or not she wanted to be with me. After a second or two I decided. I was going to make a move. I moved down the couch so that we were now sitting side by side. I wrapped my arms around her slowly, not wanting to scare her or move to fast. She lowered her arms and let them rest on mine and turned so that she was looking at me.

'_This is my chance. I can kiss her and find out if she feels the same way I do.' _

I lowered my face to hers and lightly brushed her lips. She seemed a little hesitant, but lifted up and kissed me. I could hear her heart accelerating. After a few moments, I broke away not wanting to give her a heart attack.

"Well. That was…I don't think I can describe it. That was….perfect." Riya looked up at me red-faced. I could hear her heart starting to calm down.

Definitely have to have that talk with Carlisle.

"That was nice. But I am afraid that too many kisses like that and I'll have to give you a pacemaker." I laughed.

"You could hear my heart, huh?"

"Yeah, let's just say, I've had cars that didn't go that fast."

After the movie we got in the jeep and I took her home. We parked in front of her house. I could see her father on the porch and I could smell over here that he was drunk. He was looking over the edge of the porch where there was about a ten foot drop. I walked around the jeep and helped her down from the jeep.

"Careful, he's been drinking." I whispered to her as I set her on the ground.

"I know, don't worry. I can take care of myself." She told me as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "By the way, you should know, I'm falling in love with you." She whispered so that I was the only one who could hear her. I smiled.

"Then I guess it's only fair to tell you that I do love you." I whispered and she turned to head into her house.

I got back in the jeep and started heading back to the road. I hadn't even had time to think about our little declaration when I heard something that made me stop. I heard Riya scream and a man's voice threatening to kill her for putting herself out there to everyone. I turned the jeep around and flew back towards the house. When I got back I saw Riya lying on the ground beside the edge of the porch. I ran over and picked her up and ran back to the jeep. I sat her in the passenger seat and took off towards our house. In the rearview mirror, I noticed that her dad had a gun and he had shot it. I looked over and saw that she had managed to get the off-road harness on.

I pulled my phone out and dialed the house. It rang twice before Esme picked up. "Hello, Cullen residence."

"Esme, it's Emmett. We have a big problem. When I dropped Riya off at her house, her father was drunk and knocked her off their porch. She fell about ten feet. I know it's been a while since I have been to med school, but I'm pretty sure she cracked her wrist and has a concussion. Her forehead is busted up and she'll need some stitches."

"Oh no. Emmett, you do have her with you, right?"

"Yeah, I've got her. That's not entirely the worst part, her dad pulled a gun and started firing at us when we left."

"You get here as quickly as you can. I'm calling the police. I'll make sure Carlisle is ready for her when you get here." As soon as she told me that, she hung up.

"You've been to Med school?" Riya asked me barely above a whisper.

"Once. I got bored. It was Edward's second time. I got my license. Edward's been twice and was licensed both times. Jasper has a Ph.D. in Psychology." I told her as she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I failed to see any humor at the moment.

"My luck. I've fallen in love with an eighty-five year old vampire Doctor!" She told me still laughing.

**AN: Please review. It makes my day. I am at work. I have nothing better to do besides sit here and watch the traffic on my story. So review, I get crazy looks from my co-workers when I randomly start screaming at my computer.**


	5. First Night

**AN: Thank you for reviewing, I know Bubbz said that I should put in where Riya fought with her dad and fell from the porch. It will come, but now for a while, it'll probably be something that she confides in Rosalie later. Hope you like this chapter, I think it ran a little long but, hopefully it's good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Riya POV

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I figured that the sooner I started this, the sooner it would be finished.

"Okay first thing. Obvious answer, and I do apologize, but I have to ask it." Officer Sloan took a breath. You could tell he was really wishing someone else had been called out. "Has your father hit you before?"

"Yes."

"Did he hit you tonight?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to tell me exactly what happened today to cause your father to react the way he did?"

"Emmett had just dropped me off. I had given him a kiss on the cheek. My father saw and threw a fit about how his daughter was the whore of the state. What would everyone think of him when it got out how easy I was? He was already drunk. I tried to tell him that it was nothing, just a kiss on the cheek to say thank you for the ride home. He got mad and hit me. When he did I fell off the side of the porch. I guess it's about a ten foot drop right Em?" I looked at him to make sure that I was estimating about right.

"Yeah, pretty close to ten feet." Emmett clarified.

"Mr. Cullen," Officer Smith looked to Emmett, "How is it that you knew that something had happened and that you needed to turn around?"

"I had stopped in the driveway. A rabbit ran out in front of me. While I waited for it to make up its mind, I heard Riya scream. I turned around and raced back up to the house where I found Riya lying on the ground. Her dad came around the corner with a gun. I grabbed Riya, got in the jeep, headed here for dad to check out her cuts." Emmett told him hoping he bought it.

After a few more questions, the officers came to the conclusion that this seemed like a good place for me to stay for a while. It took about thirty minutes for all the arrangements to be made. Carlisle, Esme, and I had to appear before a judge on Tuesday.

"Emmett," Carlisle called as he and Esme came back into the room where Emmett and I were sitting. "Why don't you head into the woods and meet up with your brothers and sisters? They would probably like to know what's going on if Alice hasn't seen it yet."

Emmett looked over at me, "I better go. I'll go let everyone know that we now have another sister. I will be back Sunday night. Will you be okay here without me for two and a half days?" He looked at me with a small smile.

"I will be fine. You go." I gave him a short kiss and then stopped him, "Hey Em. Do me a favor. Catch a big bear for me." He grinned and gave me another short kiss.

After Emmett left I sat there for a few minutes. Carlisle handed me the remote control for the satellite and told me to relax for a few minutes while he and Esme spoke. After about ten minutes, Esme came back into the room.

"Riya?" I looked up at her, "Do you feel up to running to the mall with me and Carlisle? We thought we would take you to get anything you needed."

"Oh no. Please. I really don't wanting you to go through any trouble for me." I told her. Just letting me stay with them made me feel indebted to them, I would really hate for them to spend money on me.

"It's no trouble. Carlisle and I were talking and we realized that you have nothing here. I thought you might like to get some clothes and maybe a bed. Right now there are only three beds in the house. Unless you would rather share a bed with Rose or Alice and Jasper or Carlisle and myself…." Esme trailed off with a soft smile, knowing that she had me where she wanted me. Who knew Esme could have an evil streak.

"Okay, I see your point. Sure, I feel up to the trip." This should be interesting. I had never been alone with Carlisle and Esme. Now I would be in a car alone with them.

"Trust me. You will be glad that I am the one taking you and not Alice. She would go overboard. You'll see what I mean eventually. Here let me give you a hand." Esme came over and helped me up. My leg was still a little numb from the stitches. Just as I got on my feet, Carlisle came into the living room.

"Are we ready, ladies?" Carlisle asked as he grabbed a set of keys off a hook beside the door.

"Yes dear. I believe we are." Esme replied. She helped me outside where Carlisle was waiting in his black Mercedes. I got in the backseat and Esme in the front. It only took about forty-five minutes we arrived at the mall. I was amazed. It usually took an hour and a half to two hours. As soon as we got to the mall Carlisle split off saying something about modifying their cell phone plan while Esme took me to get me some clothes. I swear she bought more clothes for me than what I had left at my parents' house. But, then again, I didn't have that much there. I wasn't able to keep perfect track of what she bought me, but I know there were at least five pairs of jeans, two pairs of khakis, a pair of corduroys, three pairs of shorts, two skirts, and about twenty shirts and blouses.

After we bought the clothes Esme started back through the mall and stopped outside Victoria's Secret.

"Riya, first of all, let me say I am so sorry to be taking you in this store. But, I'll tell you now, I would never hear the end of it from Rose and Alice if I bought you anything lesser than Victoria's Secret. Honestly though it is nice materials."

"It's okay. I've kind of gotten the impression from them over the last few weeks that they like the finer things." I told her with a small laugh.

"You've guessed correctly. And, if you try to buy something lesser, Alice will give you a speech on 'You are a Cullen and Cullens must be held to a certain standard.' I would like to try and save you from it for as long as I can. If it makes it any less embarrassing for you, I'll grab myself a few things while you grab yourself I few things, then we can just combine them at the register. Does that sound okay to you?" Esme asked trying to make the experience as less awkward for me as she could.

"That's fine." We walked in the store. Esme started browsing and picking a few things up. After about five or six minutes, I had grabbed a few things and met back up with Esme. After we checked out, we headed to the food court to meet Carlisle and get me something to eat. After Esme and I sat down, Carlisle and Esme started talking while I ate.

"So I went down to the electronics store to get Emmett's new games and controllers. I swear if he doesn't start controlling his temper with these video games, I am going to cut him off. These controllers keep going up." Carlisle told her, shaking his head.

"Carlisle, those controllers are really not that expensive when you think about it. Besides I think we can afford a few controllers. It keeps him from getting in other trouble." Esme said, while putting her hand on his on top of the table.

"I know. But do you know how many we have went through in the last two months? Seventeen. I kept track this time. I thought ahead though. I bought him ten this time. They had better last a few days. I got some funny looks today when I bought them. I told them my son's guinea pig was lost in the house and was chewing on the wires." Carlisle told her, and then looked over at me. "Riya. I also picked you up something while you were shopping."

I swallowed the food in my mouth and looked over at him. "Oh please, I really wish you wouldn't. How do you even know that I will be with you more than a week?"

"I spoke to Alice. She's already seen that you will be joining us permanently. That is, if you don't object." Carlisle told me. "Is that all right with you or would you prefer another option?"

"Well. This is the first time anyone has ever treated me as family. As long as you're sure that I'm not imposing on you and your family, I would love to stay with you." I told them truthfully. This was the first time I had ever been cared about and I really didn't want to lose that feeling. I was happy, I had family.

"We are positive. You could never be an imposition. So…..now that we have that settled, before I went into the electronics store, I added you to our cell phone account. I hope you don't mind the color and model. It is the same one the rest of us have. It is easier that way with so many teenagers, this way everyone has the same thing and no one can be jealous that one has something better than the other. Don't worry about using it. We have unlimited everything. We have to with as many as are on the account." Carlisle reached into his coat pocket and handed me a silver phone. "It already has everyone programmed on speed-dial. Home is two, Emmett is three, I am four, Esme is five, Rosalie is six, Alice is seven, Jasper is eight, and Edward is nine."

"Thank you, although I really hate that you keep spending money on me." I told him sheepishly as I picked up the phone and put it in my pocket.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, there is no way anything we have bought today has dented our accounts. Now if you're all finished, we should probably be finishing up. Let's go get you a bed so that you have a place to sleep tonight." He told me as he and picked up all my bags. I emptied the tray from my lunch and walked back to them.

"Please let me carry a few of the bags." I told Esme, I felt bad. Not only were they buying me all this, they were carrying everything too.

"Nonsense, Riya. It's really nothing. Carlisle, in here." Esme stopped him before he passed the store up. "Riya, why don't you look around and find a bed you like. Pick anything you like. You can get any size you like."

I looked around for about twenty minutes, I was trying to hurry. I knew that time passed much slower for them. Where I counted time as minutes, they counted it as seconds. Finally I found a king-sized white sleigh bed. I had tried to get the queen sized, but Carlisle assured me that I would probably be more comfortable in a king-sized bed. Carlisle paid for the bed and gave the guy a two hundred dollar tip to make sure that the bed would be delivered that evening.

After the bed store, Esme took me into the JC Penny store. After about thirty minutes, we had purchased three different themes for my room. She had gotten me three different bed sets with matching curtains. As we were walking through the mall Carlisle stopped in Circuit City. While there, he got me a 48' inch plasma TV with built in DVD player. We started back towards the entrance where we had parked. Finally we got everything loaded in the car and started the drive back to the house. When we got back in town, we stopped at the grocery store and got enough food to last me a month. When we got to the house the delivery truck with my bed was waiting on us.

About an hour after we got home, Esme and Carlisle asked me to come upstairs and look at my room. I couldn't believe my eyes. Carlisle had put the bed together and Esme had made the bed and hung the curtains and decorated everything. She had even put away all the clothes she had bought me.

Finally, I was home with my family.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE IT, PLUS IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. THANK YOU**


	6. The Next Day

_Hope you like this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Next Day_

I was lying in bed thinking about how perfect everything was at the moment. I had a home. I had a family who cared. I had a boyfriend. At least I guess you could call him my boyfriend, although it is weird having a boyfriend who is sixty-nine years older than you. Oh well. Most girls love having a boyfriend who is older than them.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were still out hunting I assumed. Emmett had said that he would be back on Sunday. What was I supposed to do today? I was just debating on going downstairs when my cell phone started beeping. I grabbed it off the nightstand and looked at it.

_One new text message._ I pressed ok to view. _Good morning. I would have called but I did not want to wake you. We are coming home early. We will be there around nine. Love Em._

I looked at my clock. It was eight thirty. I jumped out of the bed and quickly re-made it. Then I walked over to the massive closet and started looking for something to wear. Finally deciding on a pair of jeans and a hunter green sweater I ran into the bathroom so that I would be ready when they got home. After I got out of the shower, I got dressed quickly and dried my hair. I ran back into the bedroom to look at the clock. 8:47. Whew, I think that is the quickest I have ever gotten ready before.

I ran down to the kitchen to eat before they got home. Just as I came into the kitchen I saw everyone coming in from the other side. Everyone looked fine except Emmett. His pants were ripped and his shirt gone. I ran up to him and threw myself at him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked him so quickly I am surprised their vampire hearing was able to keep up. Everyone started laughing. I looked up at him. He had stopped laughing but was still grinning.

"I'm fine. I only did what you told me too." He told me as I racked my brain. What did I tell him? I couldn't remember. The last twenty-four hours were a blur.

"You told him to catch you a big bear." Edward reminded me, obviously annoyed. "So this big idiot spent the entire night trying to find the BIGGEST bear."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he would take me literally." I apologized to Edward.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that he was going to do that." Edward told me, less annoyed now.

"But I did get the bear." Emmett told me grinning widely. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "Oh, Riya, I brought you something." He opened his hand to show me a tooth. I looked up at him. I don't get it. Edward started to laugh.

"She doesn't understand Emmett." Edward explained to Emmett.

"I told you that she would be confused." Alice told Emmett, then started muttering to herself. "I wish people would stop betting against me."

"It's a tooth, from the bear I caught. You told me to catch you a big bear. I didn't think that you wanted me to bring you the whole bear, so I brought you a tooth." He told me watched my face to see my reaction. What could I say?

"Oh. Well thank you. Maybe I should start a collection or a necklace." I told him as I picked it up and looked at it. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Please Review


	7. Adoption and Moving Day

_Hope you like this chapter. I don't have internet at home and I lost my job this week so I lost even more internet connection. So I will be posting multiple chapters at a time from my mother's house._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

_One Month Later_

Riya POV

We had all stayed home today. Carlisle and Esme had court today to finalize my adoption. If all went well, today when they came home, I would be there daughter. Before they left they had sworn Alice and Edward to secrecy. Neither one of them were allowed to tell me the outcome of the hearing.

At two o'clock Esme and Carlisle walked through the door. I had been upstairs with Alice and Rosalie planning outfits when we heard the car pull in, as soon as they parked the car I ran down the stairs to hear the verdict. I met them at the front door. Esme was carrying a box and an envelope.

"Congratulations. You are now Riya Amara Cullen. While we were at the courthouse, we somehow managed to get your new birth certificate and social security card." Esme told me as she handed me the envelope. I opened it to find the documents. I pulled the birth certificate out and looked at the name. Riya Amara Cullen. It was amazing; I was now a new person. "We also got you a cake." Esme held out the cake so I could see the top. _Welcome to the family Riya Cullen._

I couldn't help it. A few tears escaped.

"Thank you." I managed to get out, barely above a whisper, but I knew they all heard me. Before I knew it I was in a group hug, engulfed by everyone except Esme who was still holding the cake.

We all made our way into the kitchen where Esme placed the cake on the counter. She got a plate out and gave me a slice.

"Riya," Carlisle started to get my attention, "Last night after you went to bed, the rest of us had a discussion. We thought that after all the bad memories you've had here that maybe you would like to move. We have some friends in Denali, Alaska we would like to visit. Then we have a house in Forks, Washington that we thought about moving to. Would you have any objection to that?"

"No, that sounds fine to me." I told them. I couldn't believe it. I had a family who loved me and now I was leaving this wretched town.

"I told you she would say that." Alice hissed to Edward.

"Good. Then it's settled. Today is Tuesday; I really don't see the point in any of you going back to school this week. We'll spend the rest of the week packing and leave over the weekend. We can take everything to the house and then take two cars up to Denali. Sound good?" Carlisle laid out the plan for us.

"Sounds fine to me." Esme agreed.

"Me too." Emmett and Jasper replied at the same time, while Edward and Rosalie and I nodded our heads.

"Wait a minute. How am I supposed to sort through all my clothes in three and a half days?" Alice screeched.

"I'm sure you will find someway of sorting through them." Carlisle replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll help you, dear. You just started sorting and throw what you want in a pile and I'll pack it for you. It should only take me about an hour to pack what I'm taking." Jasper offered, trying to make sure his wife was happy. She looked at him and took off running up the stairs, he sighed and then followed.

_--Friday--_

It was moving day. We had every car completely loaded down. Alice's stuff took up two cars alone. The rest of us took only the bare essentials. Carlisle and Jasper took their books. Rose her tools. Esme her architecture plans and design books. Emmett took his games. Edward his CD collection and his compositions. Alice made sure she brought over half her wardrobe. The rest of us only brought enough clothes to last until we were able to go shopping at the mall in Seattle. Rose and I got lucky, we were the same size so we could share clothes and double our wardrobe.

After another run through the house to make sure that we had everything, Esme locked the front door and we each headed to our car. Carlisle and Esme were taking the Mercedes. Rosalie was taking her M3. Jasper and Alice were taking the Volvo. Edward was taking his beloved Aston Martin and Emmett and I were taking the jeep.

"I am so excited. The only part of the country I have ever seen is the land between here and my grandparents' house in Indiana." I told Emmett as we got in and I buckled the off-road harness.

"I think that we had better plan on a cross-country trip soon then." Emmett told me as we started down the driveway.

"Isn't this a cross-country drive? I mean we are going all the way to Washington, then Alaska." I was a little confused. Maybe the plan had been changed and I hadn't realized it.

Emmett let out his loud booming laugh. "Yeah, we are going to Washington, but we will be getting there late tonight, early tomorrow morning. We will be driving so fast, you won't get a chance to really see anything this time."

"Oh." I guess I should have figured that. I mean the normally two hour drive to the mall only took them forty-five minutes. Why shouldn't a thirty hour drive take them only 16 hours? It made sense, now that I thought about it.

"You make sure you let me know if you need to get out and stretch your legs."

"I will. So," I started. I was interested in our new home and was trying to find out as much as I could about it. "This house in Forks, have you been there before? What is it like?"

"Yeah, I have been there before. About seventy years ago. It was before Alice and Jasper found us though." He started to laugh, "I think Esme forgot about that. She was so excited about seeing your face when we get there."

"So what is the house like? Is it like the house here?"

"In a way. It's big. Huge actually. Three stories, the entire south wall is glass. It makes everything more open. It's set about three miles off the road. At normal speeds, it's about a thirty minute drive from town; however, at our speeds, it takes about ten minutes. I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Oh and there's a river close by too."

"Oh it does sound nice and uh, this coven in Denali. What are they like?"

"They're like us. They're vegetarians. There are four of them. Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya. I'll warn you now. Tanya is a succubus. She says she is the original. She has a thing for Edward. Don't know why he hasn't taken her up on it yet. I have one of three theories. One, he's a prude. Two, he's gay. Or three, he's a gay prude. I'm not sure which, but Jasper and I have a bet going as to which one it is. Jasper says he's just being a gentleman. I say he's a gay prude." Just then Edward passed the jeep, honked the horn, and gave Emmett the finger. Emmett started laughing again.

"I'm guessing he heard you?" I asked him.

"He did, right now he is threatening to accidentally lose my XBOX going over the Mississippi River. I wouldn't do that Eddie boy. I would hate to accidentally look away and rear-end the Aston Martin. Wouldn't you Eddie……I would….wanna bet? No I don't have a betting problem."

"Would you stop that? Do you know how frustrating it is to listen to you have a conversation with someone whose in a different car without a phone?"

"Sorry babe. I'll stop. Tell you what. I'll think it in my head and he can speak out loud to me. Better?" He asked while taking my hand and kissing it.

"Better." I reached in the back end and grabbed my pillow and laid back in the seat and started thinking about how much my life had changed in just the last six weeks.

_--Flashback--_

It was the day after I overheard the conversation in the dining room. Emmett and I were sitting on the couch at the Cullen house.

"So, if you're a vampire, how is it that you're able to come outside in the daylight? And how come you don't have fangs? And why is it you have a huge cross in your living room? And ho-" Emmett cut me off before I could say anything else.

"All myths. When vampires first started getting noticed, it was mainly at night because it is a whole lot easier to sneak up on a person. That and humans knew of vampires and would lead witch-hunts against them. It was just easier to come out at night. The cross was hand-crafted by Carlisle's father. He was a preacher who led some of the vampire hunts back in the 1650's."

"Oh." My father is pushing three hundred and seventy something. Wow.

_--Flashback--_

Ed pov

I was in my Vanquish following Emmett in his jeep. I was listening to Debussy when I heard my name in Emmett's thoughts. Now curious, I started listening to see what he was telling Riya.

"-Tanya is a succubus. She says she is the original. She has a thing for Edward. Don't know why he hasn't taken her up on it yet. I have one of three theories. One, he's a prude. Two, he's gay. Or three, he's a gay prude. I'm not sure which, but Jasper and I have a bet going on which one it is. Jasper says he's just being a gentleman. I say he's a gay prude." Emmett told Riya. Great, now Riya's going to think I'm gay.

I accelerated and passed Emmett and gave him the finger. He started laughing again.

"Emmett, I swear. If you don't start keeping those little comments to yourself. You know what? It would be a shame if your XBOX fell out of the car going over the Mississippi River." I told him with a short laugh.

"I'm guessing he heard you?" I heard Riya ask him.

"He did, right now he is threatening to accidentally lose my XBOX going over the Mississippi River. I wouldn't do that Eddie boy. I would hate to accidentally look away and rear-end the Aston Martin. Wouldn't you Eddie?" Emmett told me with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't dare Emmett."

"Wouldn't I?"

"I don't think you will."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm really starting to believe that you and Jasper have a betting problem, don't you?"

"No, I don't have a betting problem."

"Would you stop that? Do you know how frustrating it is to listen to you have a conversation with someone whose in a different car without using a phone?" Riya started to yell at him. I could understand her point. She was the only human in the family.

Riya POV

About two hours down the road we stopped at a gas station. We pulled in and ended up taking half the pumps. Alice jumped out of the Volvo and ran over to the jeep.

"Riya, do you wanna run in with me? You could probably use a restroom." Alice asked as she approached.

"You're right. I could use a bathroom and maybe a drink." I agreed as I undid the harness and jumped out of the jeep. We walked in the store and Alice started directly to the counter.

"Umm, hello ma'am. How can we um, uh, help you?" The boy behind the counter asked Alice as we approached the counter.

"Yes. I am needing pumps two, three, four, five, and six turned on please." Alice told him with a smile.

"Uh um yes ma'am." The clerk turned on the pumps while I headed back to the restroom. I came back out a few minutes later, grabbed a water and a protein bar and met Alice at the counter. Alice paid for everything and we headed back out to the cars.

"Would you like to ride with me for bit? Jasper can ride with Emmett in the jeep if you do." Alice asked as we started approaching the cars.

"Sure, let me tell Em." I ran over to Emmett who was talking to Edward. I didn't want to interrupt what they were saying so I stood back for a moment to wait. Emmett looked back at me and held his hand out to me and pulled me to him.

"Were you going to ride with Alice?" He asked me as I snuggled up to his side.

"If you didn't mind. Who knows, maybe you and Jasper can find something to bet about along the way."

Edward laughed, "Apparently I am not the only one who has noticed your betting problem." Emmett looked over at him and growled quietly before looking back down at me.

"Go ahead, have some fun." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me backwards to him, kissed the top of my head and held me there. I knew I would always be protected with him and I loved being in his arms. I was only five foot five, so he really felt like a giant to me being a little over a foot taller than me. Jasper walked over to us.

"I hear you're running me off and I'm stuck with Emmett for a few hours now." He joked as he gave me a playful shove.

'Yeah, aren't you supposed to get sick of your wife after fifty years anyway?" I joked back.

"Be careful of how you answer that Jasper." Alice warned him as she walked up behind him.

"How would I ever get sick of you? Everyday is a surprise with you." Jasper told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Smooth one, man." Emmett joked.

"Riya, did you need to get anything while we're stopped?" Esme asked as she joined us.

"I got it." I held up my water and protein bar as proof.

"Is that all you need, would like to get an actual meal while we're stopped?" Typical Esme, always worrying about her children.

"No, I can wait 'til next time."

"Okay. Well if we don't need anything else, maybe we should get going."

"You're right. We should get back on the road." Jasper agreed. Emmett lightly kissed the top of my head and unwrapped his arms from me. I followed Alice to the Volvo, while Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Edward went to their cars.

Three hours later we stopped again. Same routine we too up the entire side of the gas station. This time though, I was the only one who went it. Same thing as before, I asked for the pumps to be turned on and ran to the bathroom. When I walked back out the clerk was staring out the window practically drooling. I walked up to the counter and waited patiently, finally I watched as Emmett hung up the hose, he had the largest gas tank so I figured everyone else would be done too.

"Excuse me, sir." The boy turned around. "I'm needing to pay for pumps one through five."

"Are all of you really traveling together?" He asked. Great another person who noticed I didn't really belong. I wasn't as pale as them. I was pretty pale, just not that pale. I knew I looked like I didn't belong and it made me feel more self-conscious when people seemed to notice. When it was just the eight of us at home as a family I was fine, but times like this made me annoyed.

"Yeah I am, why?" I asked trying not to sound as annoyed as I really was.

"Is that an Aston Martin Vanquish?" He started looking back to the car where Edward was standing with a grin.

"Yeah it is." I replied with a small laugh. I let my imagination go wild again and for no reason. He wasn't amazed because I stood out; he was amazed by our cars.

"Wow, I have never seen one of those on the street, just in magazines. Wow, oh wait is that the BMW M3 too?" He asked as he spotted Rosalie next to her convertible talking to Emmett and Edward. That's when I noticed Jasper walking into the store.

"Yeah it is.: I answered again. Jasper walked up to me and put his arm around me.

"Everything okay sis?" He asked me as the clerk looked back to us. "We were starting to get worried when you didn't come right back out."

"Sorry, I've been waiting to pay, but he's been to busy drooling over our cars to notice." I replied loud enough for the clerk to hear. "And Rose." I barely whispered, but knew that Jasper could hear me. He started to laugh.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Was there anything else you were needing?" Jasper shook his head no. "Okay that comes to 104.57." Jasper took out his wallet and handed the boy five twenties and a five.

"Come on Ri, let's get out of here." Jasper told me in a strained voice as he led me out of the store. I knew he wanted out fast because the boy was giving off some strange emotions. He still had his arm wrapped around me; he lightly picked me up to his side and started walking at a very brisk human speed.

"Edward, what the hell was he thinking about?" He hissed so quickly that I could barely understand him. We reached Edward, Rose, and Alice who were all standing beside the Vanquish laughing there heads off. Emmett looked horrified.

"The clerk is a little confused. He couldn't stop thinking about how well you and Emmett would do as models." I felt Jasper stiffen beside me as he set me back on my feet. I started to laugh, but then thought of something. I moved over to Emmett and stood up on my toes, still not quite able to even reach his chest. He bent the rest of the way down.

"I must say that I agree with him." I whispered in his ear. He laughed and kissed me very passionately, probably more so than ever before. He was always afraid of hurting me. He was the strongest of the entire family and he usually had to pay more attention than any of the others when touching me. I also knew he was just trying to make the clerk realize that he was taken. Oh well, I enjoyed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his torso. Before I knew it he was starting to pull away from me. I tried pulling him back to me, but he being stronger finally pulled away.

"Not fair. Entice me and then leave me wanting more. You tease." I joked as I crossed my arms and put on my best pout face.

"I'm sorry Em, but all you seemed to do was make him jealous." Edward told us cringing at whatever it was the boy was thinking. Jasper started to shake a little bit.

"Yeah, thank you Emmett. Thank you so much." Jasper said sarcastically. "Come on Alice." He grabbed Alice and started to drag her to the Volvo.

"We'll catch up." Alice shrieked as she got in the Volvo.

"I could have gone another hundred years without seeing Alice like that." Edward groaned. "Come on, we had better get going or we will never make it to Forks. I looked around to see that Esme and Carlisle had already left as well. Edward got in the Vanquish, quickly revved the engine and was gone.

"Emmett, you better get Riya something to eat before we take off again. See you next time we stop Ri." Rose reminded Emmett of my humanness. She got in the M3, and like Edward, revved the engine and was gone.

Emmett carried me over to the jeep and set me in the passenger seat.

"Sorry I left you wanting more. If it makes you feel better, you left me wanting more as well." He kissed me again. "We better get going. Where would you like me to stop for your lunch? Subway, as usual?" He asked as he climbed in the driver seat.

"Of course."

Ten minutes later we were back on the interstate and I was finishing my sandwich. After lunch, I laid back and fell asleep.

AN: I know this one was long, hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Forks

I know it's been a few days. I lost my job a couple weeks ago and have been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Oh, oh and I got so excited this week. In twilight Edward says that Rosalie found Emmett in the Appalachian Mountains and I had heard that he was from Tennessee. I live in Gatlinburg, Tennessee born and raised lived on the same land my entire life, passed down for eighty years. My mom and I were talking about Twilight the other day and I told her that I thought that maybe Emmett was from this area. The other day I was on the Twilight Lexicon for the first time looking at the Stephenie Meyer interviews and in the one it said that Emmett was from Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I about fell out of my chair. Then, I have already planned Riya's 16th birthday (coming in a few chapters); although thinking about it maybe I will leave this story for when I update with that chapter, so I'll put in then. Okay enough of my rambling I was just excited about being from the same town as my favorite character, Emmett. Yay!

Okay, this is a short chapter, but I will probably update later today or tomorrow morning. Why not, I have no job, no purse (it was stolen two days before I lost my job, what a week), at least I got six weeks pay after losing my job. I'm enjoying my little vacation.

_--Later that night--_

I was just dreaming about the best day of my life. The day my adoption was final. It was right when Carlisle and Esme walked in the door to tell me how the hearing went when I heard Emmett's voice.

"Riya…..Riya…..Ri," I opened my eyes to look at him. Instead of sitting in the jeep like I expected Emmett was holding me in front of an enormous house. "There you are. Hey, we're home." He pointed to the house.

"Oh, wow." Emmett sat me down on my feet, but with me just waking up after sleeping ten hours, my knees buckled and I started to fall. Emmett caught me and started to carry me in the house.

Em Pov

I carried Riya into the house and looked down to see her reaction to the house. She was asleep. I laid her down on the couch and went back outside to get our clothes out of the jeep. Luckily there wasn't much, just four suitcases and my XBOX. I came back inside in search of Esme. I found her in Carlisle's study helping him reshelf his medical books. I knocked lightly on the door to catch their attention.

"Yes Emmett?" Esme turned around to look at me.

"I was just wondering if there was a particular place where I could lay Riya down for now?"

"You can put her in our bed for now if you like. I have already ordered her a new bed. It should be here tomorrow morning before we leave for Denali."

"Okay, thanks mom." I turned around to leave when Esme stopped me with a hug. I knew that would make her feel happy. I went back downstairs to carry Riya back up to Carlisle and Esme's room, but when I stepped back into the lounge I noticed that Riya was no longer on the couch.

**Okay, I know, I know that was short. Like I said earlier, I will probably update later today or tomorrow. Please update, I appreciate the comments, let's me know how I am doing.**


	9. Cleaning Out The Closet

_**Okay, here is chapter nine. I hope you like it. I had always intended for Riya and Rosalie to be really close, so I hope that this chapter shows that relationship a little. **_

Rosalie Pov

I was walking back into the house with my suitcases when I noticed Riya looking around disorientated.

"Oh, Rose. Are we in Forks? I think I have been asleep for a while." Riya asked as she walked over to me.

"Yeah, we're here. You fell asleep as soon as you finished your lunch. You haven't missed much though; we just got here about twenty minutes ago." Just then I heard a car pull off the main highway into our driveway. "It sounds like Alice and Jasper remembered the directions. They just pulled off the highway. At least, let's hope that it's them."

"Did they never catch up?"

"Nope. Apparently Jasper has had some problems controlling his emotions today. Would you like to come upstairs? You can lie in my bed while I unpack and go through what I left here last time."

"Sure, how long has it been since ya'll were here last time?"

"Oh goodness. Whatever are we going to do with the three of you? You know, those southern accents stick out a little." I laughed a little as I started up the spiral staircase in the living room. "It's been about seventy years. Surely there will be no one here who will recognize us. Extremely doubtful." I mused to myself; to tell you the truth I couldn't remember anyone here from the last time. Well except for Ephraim Black, Quieute Elder, but there was no way he was still alive.

"You know, I have never really noticed that Emmett had a southern accent. Where is he from again?" Riya asked me. It dawned on me that for as far as I knew no one had ever told her where Emmett was from.

"Tennessee. I found him in East Tennessee. In the mountains." I told her while remembering that day.

"Oh, I never really noticed that he had a strong accent."

"He doesn't. Not usually. Occasionally it slips in. Once about every five to ten years maybe. You and Jasper on the other hand. Yours isn't as strong as Jasper's, but it's there. But then Jasper was in a deeper south than you and Emmett were. And he was there longer, about fifty years or so, he was there." I finished musing as we entered my room.

"Wow this is your room?" Riya asked as she looked around at all the deep red the room was decorated in.

"Riya, you saw my room in Virginia. Why are you so surprised?" I was surprised that she was surprised.

"Yeah, but this whole house is so much more decorated and extravagant than the last house."

"That's because this is our _home_." Esme explained as she walked in and looked at the pile of clothes that had already accumulated in the corner of my room. "Rose, I see you aren't wasting anytime getting rid of all the modest clothing from our last time here. Riya, are you hungry dear? I can try to find an open store. We really should have brought some food with us for you." Esme turned her attention back to Riya.

"No, I'm fine, I shouldn't have any trouble waiting until tomorrow morning to get something to eat. Besides, I am still a little tired. I think I am going to lie down and try to get some sleep." Riya told her as she yawned and then pulled the sheets back from the bed I had made before I had brought her upstairs.

"Are you sure? It is really no problem for me to go find you some food." Esme clearly felt bad that she had forgotten that Riya would need food here.

"No, I'm fine." Esme looked like she was going to object again. "Mom, really I am fine. I'll get something tomorrow when we head north." Cheater. All she had to do was call Esme mom and she melted.

"Okay, well I will see you in the morning." Esme said as she left the room.

I turned around and went back to my closet. Most of my older clothes were gone now. All that remained were Emmett's old clothes. I would wait 'til Riya was asleep to take those out. She still didn't realize how close Emmett and I had been. We were trying to hold that one off as long as possible. I looked over and saw that Riya was asleep again.

Okay, you know the drill, please review. I have the next like eight or none chapters written, I just have to get them transferred to my other computer.


	10. Forks High

Okay, I know I skipped a lot. I had actually planned to write the whole summer in Alaska; however, I finally decided to just do a time jump and then just have flashbacks when needed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

_Four Months Later_

Riya POV

We were starting Forks High School today. I was nervous, I had never transferred schools before. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to have a bowl of cereal before we left for school. I sat down at the table and started eating. Jasper walked down the stairs and looked over at me real shocked.

"Riya, why are you so nervous?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"I have never done this before. I have never transferred schools." I told him.

"You will be fine. Remember at our old school, how everyone gave us our space?" I nodded. "It'll be like that here too. Everyone will be in awe of us, everyone will want to be us, but no one wants to be around us. That will be you included, everyone will be in awe of you, but more than likely no one will ever really talk to you. You'll be fine." He reached over and touched my hand to calm me down. Alice and Rosalie came down the stairs and sat down beside us.

"Riya, everything is going to be just fine. I have already seen the whole day." Alice said as Emmett and Edward came into the kitchen. Emmett walked over and kissed me on the head.

"Are you ready?" He asked while I rinsed out my bowl and placed it in the dishwasher.

"I am, is it time to leave?" I asked.

"It is, would you like me to go grab your purse out of your room?" Emmett asked me, I turned to ask him if he would mind; however, he was already back and holding my purse.

"Thank you." I took my purse and we headed out to the garage. Now I was the only one who didn't have their license. Since I had moved in everyone had been giving me driving lessons and each person was different as a passenger.

Carlisle and Esme were the calmest of them all when it came to driving. Edward and Rosalie both preferred to go fast and got bored easily while teaching me. Alice was just erratic and tried getting me to drive at their speeds on my first day out. Emmett kept taking me off-roading, let's just say that I at least knew how to do tricks. Tanya had even given me a few lessons, but she was more focused on watching for men and on one occasion got out of the car and let me drive myself home, two hours away. My favorite driving teacher though was Jasper, he kept me calm and confident.

For our first day of school, we decided to be inconspicuous. Emmett, Rosalie, and I took the jeep. Edward, Alice, and Jasper took the Volvo. We got to school and went to the office to pick up our schedules. I had every class with at least one other family member. We were each given a slip to have signed by each of our teachers and then back at the end of the day since we were transfers.

After examining our schedules, we headed off to class. I had first period calculus with Alice and Edward. We walked into the classroom and handed the teacher our transfer slips. He signed the slips and pointed us to the three seats at the back of the room. Alice was on my left and Edward on my right so we could all hear each other.

Class was pretty uneventful, just the normal first day speeches. The abnormal thing though was how many people stared at us.

I had English second period and Biology I third period with Edward. English was boring, but Biology looked as if it would be interesting this year.

Mr. Varner told us that he would let us pick our own partners for the time being, as long as we behaved he would allow us to keep the same partners for the year. Edward looked over to me.

"Partner?"

"As long as you don't make me fail." We both laughed. The thought of a Cullen failing a subject was a joke. Even I didn't have to worry about failing and I was human. Every night someone would help me and make sure that I aced everything. It wouldn't look good if we all went to an advanced school in Alaska and yet one of didn't shine the way the other five did. Edward and I got along pretty well. We weren't as close as Jasper and I were, but I suspected Edward tried to keep to himself sometimes so that he didn't have to constantly hear everyone else's thoughts. I think that is why he hunts alone so often.

_Edward, can you hear me. _He nodded slightly. _Can you hear Emmett's thoughts right now?_ He nodded again. _What's he doing?_

Edward started to whisper, "He is in government class. He is wondering if it would be possible for him to run for president." _Doesn't he remember that you have to be thirty-five to run for president? _"Riya, he is eighty-eight. I think he qualifies to run. However, he would probably be committed for trying to convince the American people that he is eight-eight. Teacher's about to look at us for partners."

"Mr. Cullen, Miss McCarty. I assume the two of you will be lab partners?" Mr. Varner asked while looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, sir." Edward and I said at the same time. Mr. Varner made a note on his clipboard. At the end of class Edward delivered me to Alice so that we could head to Spanish. They had all decided that since they had photographic memory, they would just deliver me to my next class or to a sibling with whom I did have that class with. Little did I know, the staring was about to turn into something more.

AN: Okay, you know the drill. Please review. It makes my day. And I don't have a job no more. I have nothing better to do besides check the traffic. Please, please review.


	11. Mike Newton and Riya's First Bet

Okay, hopefully, this chapter is good. Oh and yes, Bella will be in this story. I have actually got that part written already. It's interesting I've got this part done through September of 2003. Then I have another file starting in December of 2004 all the way through the Ballet Studio. I just have to get on the ball and get them connected.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Fourth period Spanish with Alice was a little better.

Apparently Alice appeared a little less intimidating than Edward. After the teacher finished her first day lecture, a boy finally approached us. He had pale blond hair and didn't look as if he had any doubts on his pick-up lines. Apparently he is the school jock.

"Hi there, my name is Mike Newton. May I ask what your names are?" He asked as he leaned back on a desk and tried to look cool.

"My name is Alice Cullen and this is my sister Riya McCarty." Alice told him. When we moved here we decided that I should have a different last name than Emmett, but I didn't think I looked as if I could pass as Rosalie and Jasper's sister, so I took Emmett's human last name.

"You're new, right? I don't remember you guys from last year."

"Yes, we're new. We just moved here from Alaska." Alice told him. She had been doing this a lot longer than I had so I just let her take the lead.

"Oh, your father is the new doctor, right?" Alice and I nodded, "I thought so. Don't you have more brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, Edward and Emmett are my biological brothers. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins and are juniors and then Riya and myself."

"If you're all brothers and sisters, why do you have different last names?

"We're all adopted." Alice told him.

"Really?" I nodded, "Don't you ever speak?"

"Yes, I speak. Why wouldn't I?" I asked him slightly annoyed.

"I was just wondering. You hadn't said a word yet." He explained, "So what grades are Emmett and Edward in?"

"Emmett is a junior and Edward is a sophomore like us." I told him.

"Oh, so do either of you have boyfriends?" Mike asked as the bell rang. We got up quickly and headed out the door where Emmett and Jasper were waiting. I walked up to Emmett and hugged him.

"Are you ready for lunch babe?" Emmett asked me as Mike walked by and stared at the four of us. I looked over to where Alice and Jasper were having one of their quiet moments.

"Sure, I am starving. I think I could eat a grizzly bear." I told him with a smirk.

"That's my girl." He boomed as he put his arm around me and headed towards the cafeteria. Alice and Jasper fell in step beside us.

Jasper looked over at me, "So Riya, how's your first day going so far?"

"It's good. I'm really looking forward to gym next period. I can't wait to see the three of you in class with all of us mere humans."

We all laughed, "You know we have done this before. We'll be fine." Jasper told me.

"I know. Rose has told me some of your stories." I told him with another laugh. "Tell you what. I'll bet you two hundred dollars that you can't go the full week without using any vampire strength."

"Deal." We stopped so Jasper and I could shake hands.

"I want in." Emmett started to pout. "I don't like this. My girlfriend and my brother are plotting together."

"For one, we're not plotting. We're betting. Two, you can get in. My side or Jasper's side?"

"Jasper's. It's a shame my girlfriend is already doubting me."

"I don't doubt you. I just know how competitive you two can get and deal."

"Deal." We shook on it. "I can't wait to see you lose."

"It's a shame that won't be this week. It'll be the easiest four hundred dollars I've ever made. But just remember, I'll still love you." He reached down and kissed me. I got lost in it, after a minute he broke away.

"Come on. We need to get some food in you." He took my hand and led me through the door to the cafeteria. "What would you like to eat today?"

"Just grab me a slice of pizza and some crackers." He grabbed two slices of pizza, my crackers, and two cokes. We moved up to the register and he paid for the tray. We went over to a table at the far end of the cafeteria where Edward and Rosalie were talking. We sat down and Rose looked up at me.

"Hey, so are you enjoying your first day so far?" Rose asked me as I took a bite of my pizza.

"It's good so far. It's different." I told her.

"So, Riya, your birthday is next week. What would you like to do?" Alice asked me.

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't really thought about it."

"What? It's your sweet sixteen. We are definitely doing something." Alice nearly shrieked at me.

"She's right. We have to do something." Rose looked over to Alice, "Maybe we should talk to Esme."

"Good idea"

Just then I noticed Edward barely nod his head while looking at Emmett.

"Edward, what did he just ask you?" If Emmett was asking Edward silent questions while my birthday was being discussed, I could only imagine what he was being asked.

"What? Oh, he was just wondering if everyone was staring at us." Edward lied to me.

"I don't believe that. I may be new to the family, but I'm not that stupid."

"Babe, it was nothing. I was just wondering if Edward would like to accompany me and Jasper to get your birthday present." He told me winking at Edward. Fortunately for me, Jasper missed this exchange.

Jasper looked up in surprise, "What? I didn't realize I was going with you guys."

"Caught you." I playfully hit Emmett in the shoulder careful not to hurt myself.

"Damn, confederate vampire. No wonder the south lost. They couldn't keep a secret for nothing." Jasper picked up a roll from Rosalie's tray and threw it at Emmett, Emmett ducked and it hit someone else on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey, I was going to eat that." Rosalie snapped at Jasper. We all stopped to look at her.

"Rose, why were you going to eat that?" Edward asked her so quietly I could barely hear him.

"I wasn't. I was just making sure you were all paying attention to me." Rosalie told him. Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"Emmett, you know better than to make fun of the South. I think I am going to smash the XBOX when I get home." Jasper threatened.

"Don't worry Jazzy-Jazz-Jazz. I still love your confederate vampireness." I told him, he looked up at me.

"Vampireness?" He asked before we all started laughing.

Just then the bell rang. Edward headed to Spanish and Rosalie to Biology. The rest of us headed to gym. The teacher, Coach Clapp, gave us the same first day lecture as the rest of the teachers had given us already. Then he made an announcement that I wasn't ready for.

"Starting tomorrow we will be spending the week having a physical endurance test. At the end of the semester we will take the same test again to see how much you have strengthened." Coach Clapp announced before giving us the rest of the class free.

After Coach Clapp gave us free reign to do as liked, we broke off on our own to talk. We were still discussing my birthday plans when Mike Newton walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Mike. We were wondering if you guys would like to join us to play basketball." He gesture to one side of the gym where some boys were playing. I had barely noticed Jasper's lips move when he and Emmett tightened their holds on me and Alice.

"Thanks man, but not today. My beautiful girl here is turning sixteen next week and we're discussing her birthday plans." Emmett told him, squeezing me just a little too hard.

"No babe. If you want to play, go ahead. We can discuss this later. Besides you, Alice, Rose, and Mom will just do what you want too anyhow."

"Come on Emmett, let's show them what the Cullen boys can do." Jasper told him while slapping him hard on the back.

"Fine. But I am so gonna cream you."

"Be careful." I leaned over and kissed him before he ran off behind Jasper. Emmett passed Jasper who turned around and winked at me. I moved up one bleacher to sit beside Alice. "So any chance you'll tell me if I'm going to win the bet or not?" I grinned at her.

"You'll win in about four minutes."

"Awesome. Are you gonna tell me what Jasper was up here hissing about."

"You heard that?"

"No I saw his lips moving."

"Oh, he was just telling us that Mike Newton had waves of lust coming off him. Which I could tell from the visions I keep getting. He's gonna ask us all out. When I say no, he's going to ask you, when you say no, he is going to ask Rose. Her reaction should be fun to see."

"Did he not realize that we're with Emmett and Jasper, or is he blind?"

"Edward told me he was thinking about us at lunch. He thinks we are all only together just because we move around so much." Alice laughed.

"Idiot," I whispered. "If only he knew the truth."

"Wait, watch." Alice pointed to where I saw Emmett jump a little too high for a human and throw to Jasper, who also jumped a little too high. He caught it and dunked it. "Go collect." Alice told me. I got up and walked over to the court.

"Wait, wait. Time out." Everyone looked at me, "Sorry, I just need to borrow my brother and boyfriend for a minute." Emmett and Jasper looked at me then started to walk over to me.

"Riya, now. Come on." Jasper pleaded.

"Nope, now." I shook my head and held my hand out. They reached into their back pockets and pulled out their wallets. They each handed me two hundred-dollar bills. "Thank you boys." I noticed Emmett's pout face. "Don't worry, babe, I'll make it up to you later."

He looked up at me and grinned, then leaned down to kiss me on the head. "Thanks, babe, I love you." He turned around and ran back to the game. I started back to where Alice was sitting when a girl got up and stopped me.

"Why did you do that?" She asked me real snobbishly.

"Excuse me?" I asked her. I didn't understand why it mattered to her.

"Why did you just stop the game and take money from them?" She asked as she put her hand on her hip.

"Who are you and why is it any of your business why I do what I do with my family?"

"My name is Lauren. Why won't you answer my question? Why did you stop their game to collect money when you could have done that at home?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Oh, wait your name isn't Cullen. It doesn't concern you." I turned around and started back towards Alice _again_. When the sound of Emmett's booming voice started echoing through the gym.

"Woo-hoo, that's my baby." He yelled as he picked me up and twirled me. He kissed me and just as it was starting to get good, Coach Clapp started clearing his throat.

"Mr. Cullen….Mr. Cullen, Miss McCarty, MR. CULLEN." Emmett broke away. I started breathing a little heavy. "I regret to inform you two, but this is Physical Education not Sex Education." A few people laughed, including Jasper, "Mr. Cullen, please put Miss McCarty back on the floor and follow me."

Okay, so that was a little longer than I had thought. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. Please review. I have nothing else to live for at the moment.


	12. Wierdest Thing I've Ever Seen

OKAY, THIS IS JUST KIND OF A FILLER CHAPER. I'LL PROBABLY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN JUST A FEW HOURS.

Emmett and I started to follow Coach Clapp when Jasper and Alice stopped me.

"Calm down. You'll be fine." Jasper must have heard my heart beating out of control, he gave me a hug. I instantly felt calmer. Jasper must have heard my heart beating out of control, he gave me a hug. I instantly felt calmer.

"Don't worry, Esme is going to be called, but she is just going to find the whole thing humorous." Alice assured me.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled at them and ran to catch up with Emmett. I placed my hand in his and whispered, "They were calming me down. Alice said that Mom will be called, but she's going to find it all funny."

"If you two would please have a seat. I will be right back. I need to go call your parents. Please refrain from playing tonsil hockey while I make the phone call." Coach Clapp closed the door. I turned to Emmett when he held up his hand.

"Wait a second." Emmett waited about four seconds before putting his hand down. "Okay, he was waiting by the door to listen to us."

"Oh, where is he now?"

"He's in the room on the other side of the wall. He's talking to Esme. She was in town visiting Carlisle she will be here in about five minutes."

Just then Coach Clapp walked back through the door and sat behind the desk.

"I am just going tell you now. This may be the strangest situation I have ever seen. Never have I had to call a parent and tell them that their son and daughter were caught making out _together._" He started shaking his head.

"Sir, may I just-"

Coach Clapp cut Emmett off, "No, Mr. Cullen, let's just wait for your mother please." Coach Clapp started looking at some papers on his desk. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Coach Clapp, Mrs. Cullen is here to see you." A woman's voice came through the cracked door.

"Oh please, send her in." Coach Clapp looked up as Esme walked in.

NEXT CHAPTER IS IN ESME'S POV AND SHOULD BE UP SHORTLY.


	13. Esme's Meeting With Coach Clapp

Here's the next chapter from Esme's pov. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

ES POV

I was on my way home from the hospital when I got a call on my cell phone. I looked at the number. Forks High School. It was times like this I wished I had Alice's power so I would know whether or not to answer the phone. Had to find out, I answered it.

"Hello, Esme Cullen here."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, this is Coach Clapp at Forks High School."

"Yes, sir. How may I help you?" I mentally went over the kids' schedules. Coach that probably meant gym, right now Riya, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper would be in gym. Oh no, what did the boys do this time?

"I do apologize for bothering you; however, I caught your son and daughter making out today in class. It is usual practice to bring in the parents and speak to everyone together. I was wondering if you would be able to come to the school right now?"

"Sure. I'm already in town. I was visiting my husband at the hospital. I should be there in abut five minutes." I hung up and turned towards the school.

I pulled in and went to the office. There was an older woman working, Mrs. Cope, I remembered her from registration.

"Mrs. Cullen. How nice to see you again. How can I help you today?

"I received a call from Coach Clapp asking for me to meet him right now."

"Follow me." I followed Mrs. Cope down the hallway to an office. She poked her head in through the door. "Coach Clapp, Mrs. Cullen is here to see you."

"Oh, please, send her in."

"I walked in and sat in the chair beside Riya. She looked so nervous. I put my hand on hers and smiled.

"Hi mom." She looked at me sheepishly.

"Hi Esme." Emmett gave me a big grin.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen. I called you because I caught Emmett and Riya here making out during class-" Coach Clapp was cut off by Emmett.

"Technically, you did say we could do as we wished, and it did use some muscles and would therefore be considered exercise." Emmett was making jokes at the wrong time again.

"Anyhow," Coach Clapp appeared to be ignoring Emmett, "normally, I wouldn't be as concerned; however, with them being siblings, I wanted to speak to you about the situation." He continued before I held my hand up to stop him.

"Let me stop you there Mr. Clapp. First of all, Emmett and Riya are not connected by blood. In the last town we resided in, Emmett met Riya, they started seeing each other and then we adopted Riya. And, before I get any more calls regarding my children and their choices on partners, Alice and Jasper are also a couple. They are also unrelated. I made sure to make the counselor aware of this when I registered the children. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe my children are going to be late for the last class of the day and I would like to return home. Thank you, come along children." I got up and headed for the door. When Emmett and Riya were in to hallway I decided to clear Riya's mind.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you. I am upset with this clueless man who should have spoken to the two of you before involving me."

"I did try to explain to him that we are not related, but he told me that he would rather not discuss anything until you arrived." Emmett informed me.

"Well, he should have listened. It's a shame he doesn't respect his elders." We all laughed quietly, "Riya, honey, how is your day going so far?"

"It's good so far. I made four hundred dollars in gym." Riya smiled. I noticed Emmett sulking, apparently he and Jasper had gotten Riya to start gambling.

"You'll have to tell me about it when you get home. You should probably head to class." I turned to walk away when Riya hugged me.

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"You're welcome, honey. I love you too."

"What? Does no one love me?" Emmett pouted. I opened my arms and embraced him as well.

You know the drill, please review. Hope you liked it.


	14. US History

Riya POV

Emmett and I were headed to back to U.S. History. I was expecting this to be an interesting class. I had heard and seen some of Jasper's Confederate pride. We walked into the class and found Jasper in the back of the room holding seats for us.

This classroom was set up in tables instead of desks. Lucky me, I get to sit in the middle again. Stupid limited human ears.

"So did you have a good chat with Esme?" Jasper smirked.

"Actually, she kind of scared me. I don't think Coach Clapp will do anything like that again. She really went off on him." I cringed at the memory of Esme going off on Coach Clapp.

"Really?" Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Nah. That was nothing. I've seen her madder than that. Jazz, remember that time I ripped the couch apart? Yeah, she was a whole lot madder then." Emmett grinned at me. My heart melted.

"Why did you rip the couch apart?" I knew that there was a chance I would never know all the stories, so I tried to hear them as often as I could.

"His football team of the day lost." Jasper sighed. "Esme took the TV away for a month. Man that was a boring month."

Just then the teacher started class. She gave the same lecture everyone else had, but then told us she wanted to play a getting-to-know-you game. A roll of toilet paper is passed around, you take as many squares as you want and then pass it on. The roll came to our table last. Jasper took five squares, I took three, and Emmett –not wanting to be outdone by anyone- took eleven.

"Okay, now that we have our squares, we are going around the room and you will tell the class one thing about yourself for every square you have." The teacher explained with a smile. A boy in the front started.

"You know, Edward and Rosalie already had this class. They could have warned us. I wouldn't have taken so many." Emmett grumbled. I agreed with him. I decided I would let Edward know.

_Edward, Ed-wa-rd. _I sang out in my head. _I hope you can hear me. I know that I don't usually call out to you in my head. Mainly cause I feel stupid doing this, but if you can hear me. YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME. I would have only taken one square. Thank you so much. Hope you like the little show. _Alice, Rose, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and I had gone to Victoria's Secret over the summer. I had heard him grumbling about Jasper and Alice over-sharing a few times. I hoped I was doing this right. I kept thinking of us in the dressing room. We would wait 'til we were all ready and then walk out to the main area at once so that we could see everyone and decide what we liked on everyone else. Who knows, maybe Edward will find a piece he likes.

I was too busy giving Edward the mental show to realize that it was down to our table. Jasper startled me when he stood up.

"I'm Jasper Hale. I have a twin sister, her name is Rosalie Hale. We are adopted. I have a girlfriend, her name is Alice Cullen. I just moved here from Alaska, I had an ancestor in the Civil War and will warn you now, am pro-south." Jasper told the class and sat back down.

"An ancestor in the Civil War, huh? Do you know their name by chance?" The teacher asked.

"General Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

"That's very interesting. Who's next? Riya McCarty?"

"My name is Riya McCarty. I just moved here from Alaska and Emmett, here," I laid my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "is my boyfriend and my angel. He saved my life." I told everyone and sat down.

"He saved your life. Wow, that's amazing. May I ask how?" The teacher asked.

"Actually, I would rather not discuss the details. I just like to use every opportunity available to remind him he is my hero and I love him very much." I told her while clutching to his arm. I was starting to think that I shouldn't have gone that far.

"Honey, if you're going to brand the boy a hero, you should tell us what happened." The teacher started to prod.

"Jasper, a little help?" Emmett whispered. Jasper pried me from Emmett and put his arm around me. I felt a lot better. Emmett stood up. "She really doesn't like to talk about the details. Her father was an abusive drunk. That's all you need to know. Now, I have eleven squares, let's see. I'm Emmett Cullen and I have a brother and a sister. Edward and Alice Cullen. I'm adopted and just moved here from Alaska. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are my foster brother and sister. Riya is my girlfriend, after the incident with her father, my parents adopted her. I like to watch football. I like to go off-roading. I like to hunt bear. I like to then eat the bear. I also hunt mountain lions. For every bear I get, I bring Riya a tooth so she can keep track. I think that's eleven." Emmett sat down and I took his hand.

"Wow, that's quite impressive. Miss McCarty, I do apologize, I didn't mean to upset you. I had no idea it was something of that nature. I figured it was something along the lines of a runaway car or similar." Just then the bell rang and we headed to the cars. Just as we got to the jeep Alice came bouncing up to me.

"Riya, I am sorry. I would've warned you, but I didn't see it until it was too late." Alice hugged me.

"It's okay, Alice. I have talk about it sometime. But not today." I told her as I tried climbing in the jeep. It wasn't going well. After my second attempt, Alice made sure no one was looking and lifted me up there. Just as I got in the seat, Rosalie and Edward walked up.

"Riya, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can come to me. Remember, I know what it's like to be subjected to that. Although I'll tell you now. I believe you had it much worse than I did." Rose had told me her story before. I didn't believe her. She obviously had it worse than I did; I had just endured it much longer than she had.

"No Rose. What Royce did to you was much worse; I just went through it a lot longer. When I feel ready, I will come to you." She had climbed into the driver's seat already. I reached over and gave her a hug. I got along with Alice, but Rose and I were very close.

"Riya," Edward started grimacing with his eyes closed. "I could have gone another hundred years without seeing that."

"What did you do Riya?" Alice asked me.

"I kept thinking about that shopping trip we all took to Victoria's Secret with Tanya, Kate, and Irina." Alice nodded smiling.

"I know what will make you feel better." Alice started with a gleam in her eye.

"Shopping." We all finished at the same time.

"Where at Alice? We aren't exactly anywhere close to a mall." I asked her, hoping it was not Seattle.

"Port Angeles. It'll only take about twenty minutes the way we drive."

"Come on, we'll go home and get my car."

"Do you think I could call in my birth control and we could pick it up?" I asked her.

"Sure." Rosalie replied.

Jasper looked at me, "Riya, why do you keep taking that anyway?"

"When I moved in, I had been so stressed out from my father that my period was way out of wack. Carlisle and I spoke about it after i moved in. He gave me the birth control to regulate my period and get it under control." I explained. Jasper nodded.

Emmett finally jumped in the back of the jeep. Everyone else got in the Volvo and we were off.


	15. Happy Birthday

As always, I do not own anything.

And to answer _liljenrocks_, that will come up in a chapter or two.

One Week Later – September 10, 2003

I woke up and slowly stretched. Oh, how I wish I never had to leave my bed. Rosalie had talked me into buying some satin sheets last week in Port Angeles. They were so soft. I looked over at my clock. 7:45 a.m. I shot up real quick. School starts in thirty minutes. Why didn't anyone wake me? I looked to the window. That's why. It's sunny. Wow, our first sunny day in Forks. I laid back down. Since we weren't going to school, I might as well lie down and get a little more sleep. If I don't, more than likely a little pixie will barge in and demand that I go shopping in Seattle or Portland where it's still raining. I started stretching again. This time I hit a cold, hard body. I looked over to find Emmett grinning.

"Good morning. Bout time you notice me. I can't believe it took you ten minutes to realize that I was here."

"How do you know that I didn't know you were there? I could have been ignoring you. Ever think about that?"

"I know better. One you wouldn't ignore me. Two, your heartbeat picked up when you hit me."

"Okay, you caught me. Good Morning." I rolled over and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday."

"Not 'til tomorrow. Seriously I thought you vampires had better memory."

"No, your birthday is today."

"Today's my birthday?" I stopped to think for a minute, "You're right. Today is my birthday, I completely forgot."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I forget about mine all the time. It almost feels like I haven't had a birthday in about sixty some years. Come on, if we don't head downstairs soon Alice is going to blow."

"I'll meet you down there in about five minutes." I ran into the closet and found a pair of jeans and a silk top Alice had bought me. I ran downstairs where everyone was in the living room. Esme was the first to greet me.

"Good morning, Happy Birthday, Riya." There was a chorus of happy birthdays and good mornings.

"Good morning." I went and sat beside Rosalie on the love seat. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were talking about something on the couch. I had a feeling it was about me or my birthday. I was the only one who couldn't hear them. Carlisle was reading the paper. Just then Alice bounded in the room and ran over to sit on the arm of the love seat beside me.

"Is it time yet?" She asked looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Why don't you let Riya eat breakfast first?" Carlisle suggested.

"But she is going to love it. I've seen it." She tapped the side of her head. "Let's ask Riya. Would you rather eat first or open presents?"

"Which would you rather I do, Alice?" I figured I would make this as easy as possible.

"Presents. Wonderful." Everyone went to their various birthday-present hiding spot and retuned. "Esme, you and Carlisle first." Alice instructed.

"Happy Birthday, Riya." Carlisle wished me as Esme handed me a small box. I opened to find a necklace that matched Alice and Rosalie's. It was the Cullen family crest. Everyone had one. I started crying.

"Thank you so much. You have no I idea how much I appreciate this." I gave them both a hug.

"Okay, my turn." Alice shrieked and grabbed me by the arm. "This is from me and Jasper." She handed me two boxes, a big one and a small one. "Open the small one first."

I opened the small one to find a digital camera. "Thank you guys." I moved to hug them when Alice stopped me.

"Open the second box now."

"Okay." I opened the big box to find a photo printer that matched my camera. "Thank you. Now can I hug you?" Alice nodded. I hugged Alice and moved over to Jasper. He stood up and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, little sis." He kissed me on the top of my head and sat back down. I sat back down beside Rosalie.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn." Edward stopped and looked to Carlisle and Esme. He nodded.

"Riya, we have something else to give you first. This isn't exactly a birthday present, but seeing as how you will be getting your license Friday, you might need it." Carlisle explained as he handed me a box.

I looked at the wrapping and laughed. "I thought you said it wasn't a present."

"Alice." Esme used the name as an explanation. That scared me a little.

I opened the box to find a checkbook. I looked up confused, "Huh?"

'Open it." Alice commanded.

I lifted the checkbook cover and looked at the top check. Riya McCarty Cullen of Forks, Washington was listed at the top.

"Okay, enough with the checkbook. Look under it." Alice was getting impatient.

I took the checkbook out to find a stack of credit cards. A black American Express, with Riya Amara Cullen listed at the bottom. A debit card linked to the checkbook and six other cards all listed as Riya Cullen. The two at the bottom threw me for a loop. Two black American Expresses, one belonging to Phoebe Lee and the other to Christina Summers. I wonder if these were mailed to the wrong address.

Edward laughed. "Occasionally, when we relocate or if we are trying to disappear for a little bit, we have different identities. We all have extra cards with different names. Once you officially get your license, we'll give you the fake ID's as well."

"Oh, thank you." I moved over to hug Carlisle and Esme again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Feel free to use them as often as you like. Not one of those cards have a limit." Carlisle told me.

"Then why so many?" I asked him.

"So the credit card companies don't get too suspicious. We mainly use the black American Express, but throw the others in occasionally."

"Okay." That made sense.

"Okay, this is from Rosalie and myself, but Emmett helped pick it out." Edward handed me a small box. I lifted the top to find a key on a keyring.

"What does this go to?' I asked him, praying that it didn't go to what I thought it did.

"Come outside. We'll show you." We all followed Edward outside. I noticed a silver two door car sitting in the driveway. I looked a little closer and noticed it was a MINI Cooper S. "Happy Birthday."

"You bought me a car? No, no that is way too much. What makes you think I will even pass my driver's test?"

"Alice has already seen it. It didn't cost much at all, now get your butt in the car and try it out." Rose told me.

"Thank you." I gave Edward and Rosalie both hugs and went and got in the car. By the time I had gotten seated behind the wheel, everyone else was already seated. Edward, Rose, and Jasper sat in the backseat. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and Emmett was in the passenger seat. "Isn't it a bit crowded back there?"

"We're fine. Now go." Rose ordered. I started the car, shifted into first gear and took off down the driveway. It was too quiet. I had gotten used to Emmett's jeep. We drove about two miles down the road before heading back to the house. Once we got in the house, I headed to the sitting room to pick up the remainder of my presents, but they were already gone.

"Oh, Riya, I put your gifts on your bed." Esme called from the kitchen.

"Thank you, mom." I called as I headed up the stairs. I went to my room and found Alice sitting on my bed.

"We have one more thing for you, two really, but here they are." She handed me a leather purse and wallet set. I looked at the designer name. Valentino. I could imagine what this cost.

"Thank you, Alice." Just then Emmett walked in.

"Hey there Beautiful. Bout time I get you _alone."_ He stressed the last word and Alice quickly disappeared.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I stood on my tip-toes and he leaned down to kiss me.

"So, are you enjoying your birthday so far?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not over yet?"

"It's not. Alice and Rose are going to take you to Seattle to get a few things and I will meet you at the airport."

"Why, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. All I can tell you is that it will be warm and it'll be a beach. Don't worry about the sparkle, there is no danger, now go."

"Fine, I'll go along with whatever you have planned." He led me out of the room and downstairs to Alice's room where Alice and Rosalie were standing.

"Are you ready?" Alice was bouncing again. Honestly, does she not ever stop?

"No, she doesn't." Edward answered my thought as he headed downstairs. "Emmett, you wanna go with us?"

"Sure. It couldn't hurt." He kissed me on the top of my head. "I'll see you at the airport."

"Okay, come on. Your plane leaves in six hours. We'll take your car. I want to make sure everything goes well." We filed outside to where my car was still sitting. "You don't mind if I drive this time, do you?"

"Not at all. We do want to get to Seattle before take-off. Is Emmett running?" Rosalie got in the driver's seat and Alice in the back so I could sit in the front.

"No, he is going to bring my car."

"Oh, so are either of you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Seattle, remember, Riya?"

"No, I mean Emmett and I."

"He swore us to secrecy." Alice told me.

Rosalie pulled out onto the highway and let it loose. Just minutes later, the speedometer was reading one hundred and fifteen miles an hour.

This rides almost as well as my M3." I got to looking at everything in the car. I set the presets and looked at the compartments. We were about halfway to Seattle when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the number. Tanya. I answered it to hear the whole Denali clan singing happy birthday. I spoke to each of them for a moment before we arrived at the mall.

Okay, I have the next chapter ready, so it will be up in a day or two. Please review.


	16. Shopping for an unknown trip

Okay, so I never got to finish my oh that was weird story. I told you about how Emmett is from the same town I am, but here is the second part. After I wrote the last chapter where Riya got the Silver Mini Cooper, about a week later Kellan Lutz's real-life girlfriend wrecked her new Silver Mini Cooper, is that weird???

Okay here is chapter sixteen, hope you like it, i do no own anything.

"Okay, first you need some bathing suits." We headed into the mall and found the PAC Sun store. Alice obviously would have like designer, but this would have to do. Six bathing suits later, we finally left.

We headed down to another expensive store that was having a clearance on their summer clothes. I picked up some shorts and looked at them.

"You know Riya, you are beautiful. You should start showing yourself off more." Rosalie told me eyeing the short shorts in my hand.

"Not all of us like to flaunt our supermodel-good looks. Besides, I wouldn't look good in these." I put the shorts back on the rack.

"Yes, you will. Try them on. NOW." She picked the shorts up and threw them at me. I went in the dressing room and tried them on. They did look good. I put my jeans back on and stepped out.

"You're right. They do look good. I'm going to get them." I picked up a few more pairs of shorts before making my way to the tops. Rose threw me a few tan tops and halter tops.

I had to admit, I was becoming more comfortable in this type of clothing. We walked to the counter. The girl looked at me, rolled her eyes, and started to ring up the clothes. I had five pairs of shorts, two skirts, and nine tops.

"That'll be $307.90." The woman smiled smugly. I knew that smile, she though we were wasting her time and that we couldn't afford it. Rosalie reached into her purse when I stopped her.

"No, Rose, I'll get this." I looked at her and rolled my eyes towards the sales lady. I pulled out my wallet and slid out the black American Express card I had received earlier that day.

I handed the card to the woman. She looked at the card and back to me. Her scowl was instantly replaced with a fake smile.

"Is there anything else I can get for you today, Miss Cullen?"

"No, that'll be all." She swiped my card and handed it back to me. She put my clothes in the bag and handed it to me. "Thank you." I turned and walked out the door. As soon as we were out of sight, Rose stopped me.

"You were great! That girl couldn't believe it when you pulled out your card." Rosalie started squealing. This was new. I wasn't used to Rosalie squealing, it was usually Alice. Speaking of Alice, I realized I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Rose, where did Alice go?"

"Macy's downstairs. She's going to meet us at the food court downstairs in a minute. We might as well head down there." Rosalie started to the escalator.

"Food court? Why the food court, you don't eat."

"But you do and haven't yet today."

"Oh, can you believe I forgot?"

"I know it's been a while since I've been human, but how do you forget?"

"I'm just not very hungry. Plus, I think being around you guys, I just don't think about it." We walked down to the food court. I looked around trying to figure out what I wanted to eat. Finally I decided on just a simple hamburger and fries. After I finished, Alice grabbed my bags and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we have to hurry, we have to have you at the airport in an hour and a half." Alice told me as she led me into Victoria's Secret. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why are we going in here?" I asked her.

"You need a few things from here." She grabbed me and forced me into the store.

"What may I ask do I need from here?"

"Just a few things."

"Like what?"

"I can't say."

"Then I'm not getting anything."

"Okay, okay. You don't need anything from here, but Jasper and I do. Wait outside with Rosalie." I stepped outside to wait with Rosalie. About fifteen minutes later Alice finally came out of the store.

"Okay, we just need to go down to the bookstore and probably the electronics store and then we can head to the airport. Oh, and the show store." Alice told us.

"What do we need from the bookstore and electronics store?" Rosalie asked her.

"I thought Riya might appreciate a few things to occupy her time on the plane?"

"Don't you think Emmett might be occupying enough?" I asked her laughing.

"She's right. He enjoys plane rides. Once, we were flying over Africa when he decided he wanted to see what elephant tastes like." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"So, what's so wrong with that?"

"He grabs me, drags me back to the emergency exit, busts through the door, and jumped."

My mind started racing of all the things that could go wrong. "Let's hope he remembers I'm human."

"Don't worry. I haven't seen anything that raises alarm. Let's just hope he doesn't make any last minute decisions."

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's head to the airport. Emmett will probably be late, but we'll make sure you're there on time."

"Can I at least drive my own car to the airport?" Alice closed her eyes for a moment before she looked back to me.

"Yes, you can drive."

"Whatever happened to letting fate run its course Alice? Did you really have to look ahead to make sure I would be okay?"

"Admit it, you love my gift."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Forty-five minutes later I was pulling into the airport. Alice had packed my suitcases as we went down the road. Alice had instructed me to just go through the drop-off lane. We got to the front entrance and I got out. Alice and Rosalie got out and grabbed my suitcases for me.

"Alice, why do I have five suitcases?" Do you really think I can wear that much in four days?"

"One is your make-up and accessories. One is for shoes, one is for pants and shorts. One is for shirts and dresses. The last one is your swimsuits and underwear." She explained as they loaded my luggage on a cart.

"Alice, honestly, do you think that's enough?"

"Emmett's stuff is there too."

"Oh, that's much better."

"Emmett should be here in a few minutes. We are going to head home and we will see you in four days." Alice gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I am going to love driving the MINI today."

"Please don't wreck it. I'm looking forward to driving it when I get home."

"I won't." She got in the car and started revving the engine. "Come on Rose or you're walking."

"Bye Riya. I hope you have fun." She hugged me and got in the car. Alice was gone before Rosalie had the door shut.

Please review. I didn't get any for chapter fifteen.


	17. Isle Esme

Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope it's good. I'm not really too happy with it.

By the way, I don't own anything....

I pushed the cart over to a bench and sat down. After a few looks from other people I decided to call Emmett. When I looked in my purse to pull out the phone and I noticed a lot of cash. I quickly counted the bricks. Six bricks of five thousand each. For all that is good and holy, does she honestly expect me to make it through airport security with thirty thousand dollars in cash. Finally I found my phone and called Emmett.

"Hello beautiful." His perfect voice answered.

"Hey, how long until you get to the airport? I'm sitting out here getting a lot of funny looks."

"I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm right out front beside the drop-off lane."

"I'm on my way."

"Please hurry. I just found thirty-thousand dollars cash in my purse." I whispered.

"Look to your left. I can see you."

"I'll hang up now." I hung up and a moment later he was at my side.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I figured Alice would keep you at the mall until the last minute."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to see you. Look at this, is she crazy?" I opened my purse and showed him the money. "I'm not going to make it through security with this, am I?"

"I'll get you through somehow. Come on, we had better get checked in." He grabbed the cart with one hand and wrapped his free arm around me.

"What? I don't even get a kiss? I haven't seen you all afternoon."

"I'm sorry." He bent down and kissed me. "Better?" He asked when he broke away.

"Much better." We stopped at the check-in counter.

"Hello, are you checking in?" A man asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, sir. We're checking in for the five-fifteen to Dallas and the connecting flight to Rio de Janeiro."

"Yes, sir, and your last names please?"

"Cullen. C-U-L-L-E-N." Emmett spelt it out for him.

"Okay and first names?"

"Emmett and Riya."

"Okay, I found you. Do you have your ID's and passports?"

"Yes, sir." We each got our ID's out of our wallets. "Babe, I believe Alice put my passport in your purse."

I looked in my purse and found our passports. I handed them to the attendant. I looked at Emmett and mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "Among thirty thousand other things." Emmett chuckled quietly.

"Okay, here are your boarding passes. Please keep those out along with your ID's. Have a nice flight."

"Where do we check our bags?"

"I'm sorry. I do that here. How many bags do you have?"

"Five."

"Okay, you can check two each, for free. The last one will be an additional eighty dollars."

"Well, that's no problem." I mumbled. I reached into my purse and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the guy.

"Thank you and here is your change." He handed me a twenty dollar bill. "Have a good flight."

"Emmett, what about the money?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll just go through and if they say anything, I'll make something up." Emmett took my hand and led me towards the security gate. A man looked at Emmett as we came to the belt.

"Hello, if I can just get you to remove your shoes, empty your pockets, and put everything in one of the buckets, please." He told us while pointing at the buckets.

I placed my purse in a bucket and slipped off my shoes, glad now that I had worn sandals. Emmett placed his wallet in my purse and put his shoes with mine. He walked through the metal detector with no problem. I walked through and it beeped. A girl came up and stopped me.

"Honey, do you have anything in your pockets, by chance?" I checked and found thirty-five cents.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize that was there." I placed it in the bucket and walked through again. It beeped again.

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to step over here." She pointed to a spot with two footprints on the floor. "Okay now, if you'll just stand with your arms out please." She started at my feet and started scanning me with the hand-held metal detector. I saw Emmett grabbing our shoes and my purse. He turned around and grinned at me.

Just then the wand started beeping at my waist. "Ma'am, do you mind? Is that just the button on your jeans?" I lifted my shirt and showed her the top of my jeans. She started waving the wand again. It started beeping again at my chest. I started blushing. "Your bra, I would presume?"

"Yes ma'am. Underwire." I barely whispered, still blushing.

"Okay. That's the normal places for women. You're free to go. Have a good flight." The agent, whose nametag read Jennifer, told me as Emmett started laughing hysterically. I walked over and took my sandals and slipped them on my feet and started down the terminal.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you, but you have to admit, it was funny." Emmett caught up to me. He grabbed my hand, spun me around, and grabbed me by the waist. I looked down and pretended to sulk. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face so he could see me. "Happy Birthday." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. What do you say we find the human a bathroom?"

"We've got about thirty minutes before boarding. Just enough time to get you something to eat." He lead me to the bathroom and held my purse out to me, I shook my head at him.

"I still haven't forgiven you for laughing at me." I grinned back at him as I walked into the bathroom.

When I waked back out of the bathroom, Emmett was sitting on a bench waiting for me. He got up and met me at the doorway.

"Would you please take your purse? Two guys hit on me while you were in there."

"In that case, I think can keep carrying it. Did no one ask any questions at the security gate?"

"No, it was fine."

"Okay, well, let's go get something to eat."

"But babe, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why, am I going to get sick?" Maybe Alice had called while I was in the bathroom.

"You might. Do you have a strong stomach?"

"What are you talking about?" I am completely confused. I think he's losing it.

"You said, let's get something to eat. I don't think anyone would appreciate me hunting in the airport."

"Oh, that reminds me-," he cut me off.

"What could me committing mass murder in the airport have possibly reminded you of?" He whispered.

"My tooth."

"What about it?"

"Where is it?"

"Isn't it in your mouth?"

"No, from your lunch today?"

"Oh, that one. I left it at the house. Now, come on, let's get you something to eat, so we don't miss the plane."

Thirteen hours later we were on a boat. Al he had told me was that we had our own private island. Carlisle bought it for Esme years and years ago. They usually come here every year for two weeks. Occasionally, they let someone else come down here. Emmett said he hadn't been here in about ten years. The whole family had come for a month.

It was six in the morning. I had slept for most of the plane ride. We were headed east. I was hoping I would see a pretty sunrise. I was watching ahead for Isle Esme when Emmett stopped the boat.

"Are we there yet? Cause, honestly, I don't see anything. But, then again I don't have vampiric eyes."

"No we're about half-a-mile away. I can see it. Watch right over there." He pointed to a spot off to my right. About ten seconds later, two dolphins jumped and landed back in the water. "I know how much you love dolphins. When I heard them, I thought you might like to see them."

"That was so sweet."

"Glad you liked it." He started moving again. A few minutes later he stopped at a dock and tied the boat to a post. He stood up and sat all the suitcases on the dock and turned back to me.

"Welcome to Isle Esme." He picked me up and sat me on the dock. He jumped up and landed beside me. "Hold on. I'll be right back." He picked up all five suitcases and was gone. Less than a minute later he was back and picking me up. Twenty seconds later, we were standing in a doorway. He gave me a tour of the house. Afterwards, he stopped in front of a large window in the living room and got down on one knee.

"Riya Cullen. I have been alive for eighty-eight years and up to seven months ago, I was blind. I never realized I could love someone as much as I love you. Will you make me the happiest vampire in existence and marry me?" He pulled a black ring box out of his pocket and opened it. The ring had a sapphire completely surrounded by diamonds. It was beautiful. I started crying.

"What about five years from now? Ten years from now or even twenty years from now? You're going to live forever and I may not wake up tomorrow. There's no future for us. I wish there were. I love you so much. I dream about this every single night, but I always wake up knowing that our time together is going to be cut short-," Emmett cut me off.

"Riya, stop right there. I have already talked to Carlisle. If you want, and I want you to think about this, Carlisle has agreed to change you after high school. I spoke to him about this when I asked him and Esme if I could borrow the island to propose."

"Really?" He nodded, "Then yes, yes, I'll marry you." He picked me up, twirled me, and kissed me so passionately I got dizzy. When we broke away from each other I looked at him. "I want to be changed. I have thought about this before, I just didn't know how to ask."

"We'll talk to Carlisle when we get back." He kissed me again. This time it didn't stop after a few minutes. He trailed kisses down my neck and his hands slid underneath the back of my shirt. With a quick movement my shirt was gone and I was trying to get his shirt off him. Finally, I managed it. He laid me on the floor and looked at me. "Are you sure? If I lose focus for even a moment I could kill you."

"I'm positive." I looked right into his eyes, "Please. I trust you." I reached up and kissed him. "Wait a minute, I think I should put the ring on." I reached over and picked the ring up off the floor where Emmett had dropped it when he picked me up. He took it from me, slid it on my finger, and started kissing me again.

I woke up to a bright light shining in my face. I looked around. Why was I in the floor? I tried to remember earlier. Ohh, I remember. I felt Emmett's cold arm wrap around my waist from behind and pull me closer to him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you did I?" I turned around to look at him.

"I feel perfect. This is absolutely perfect. This morning was perfect. I think I should find another word for perfect." We both laughed. "You know, that was just my first time. Maybe I should practice. You know what they say, practice makes perfect." I tickled his chest and kissed him.

"Ohh, it's a good thing I don't need sleep." He kissed me again and we picked up where we left off earlier.

Three days later, we were getting off our plane in Seattle. As we walked through the airport to baggage claim, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper appeared down the walkway. Alice and Rosalie squealed and waved to me. I looked up to Emmett and smiled.

"Go on." He let go of my hand I ran up to Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Let me see, let me see." Alice squeaked. I held my hand out to her. She and Rosalie grabbed my hand and screamed.

"I'm so happy for you." Rosalie told me as she and Alice hugged me. They let go of me and Jasper grabbed me and hugged me.

"Congratulations," Jasper whispered in my ear. "Good luck with him."

Emmett walked up, "Now what is this?" He bellowed, "We're not even married yet and you're all over my brother. I can't believe this." Jasper broke away from me and punched Emmett, "Congratulations. Come on; let's go get your baggage. I know Alice packed for you, that means there will be plenty of suitcases."

"Actually, she was pretty low-key this time." Emmett told him.

Alice looked at me, "Please tell me I can plan the wedding for you."

"Alice, I haven't even thought that far ahead yet." I told her.

"I know. I've seen everything you've been thinking about. Little tip, don't think about it around Edward. He doesn't think that the two of you should be in that type of relationship. Emmett could hurt you so easily."

"What should I think about around Edward?"

"Anything, think about school. Think about your wedding. He knows you're engaged. Or if you do slip and think about it tell him you're thinking about after you change."

"Gotcha. Question real quick."

"What's that?"

"Do you think Carlisle will give me away?"

"Positive."

An hour and a half later we were finally at the house. We pulled into the garage and headed into the house. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were sitting in the living room. They all got up and met us at the door. Esme grabbed my hand.

"Oh Carlisle, our little girl is getting married." She squealed. Man, what is up with the squealing.

"Mom, your little boy is getting married too." Emmett pouted.

"That's true. Come here." She gave us both a hug. She broke away and Edward hugged me and told us congratulations. I looked at Carlisle.

"Dad?" I was a little nervous. I reached for Jasper's hand. He knew me well enough by now to know what I wanted. I felt instantly calm.

"Yes, Riya?"

"I was wondering, I know I've only been your daughter for about six months, but, would you give me away when the time comes?"

"Of course." I started to cry when he hugged me. Esme joined in.

"Thank you guys for being the best parents in the world. I love you so much." Esme kissed the side of my head. A few minutes later, they decided the human needed sleep and Emmett went to hunt again.

Next chapter might be up tonight....depends on if i get any reviews..........


	18. Where's my car and fiance?

Okay, here's the next chapter...hope you like it....

The next day in U.S. History was interesting. We were studying the Civil War. Every time the teacher would say something, Jasper would make a comment and Emmett and I would laugh. Today we were focusing on the Confederate Army and their Generals.

"Can anyone tell me who the youngest command officer in the confederate army was?" The teacher asked. I decided to have a little fun. I raised my hand. "Go ahead Miss McCarty."

"That was Major Jasper Whitlock." I said proudly.

"Very good. Do you know anything about him?"

"He was seventeen when he joined the Confederate Army; however, he lied about his age and pretended to be older to join. He was a member of the Confederacy for three years. In eighteen sixty-three he was mysteriously murdered in Texas." I looked over at Jasper. He smiled and nodded.

"What makes you think he was murdered? It is only mentioned that he disappeared."

"Because he is my big brother and sitting right next to me." I mumbled for Emmett and Jasper. I looked to the teacher, "Family stories handed down generation to generation. Jasper's biological family told it to him and he told it to me." I swayed over and bumped shoulders with Jasper.

"That's right. I remember now, you are a descendant of Major Whitlock, aren't you Mr. Hale?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is there anything else you know about Major Whitlock?"

"I can honestly say I know as much about him as I do about myself."

"I think it would be interesting to hear more about him. This gives me an idea for an essay. I want each person in class to find an ancestor and write an essay on that ancestor. Since we are studying the Civil War, I would prefer someone from that era. You'll present your essays three weeks from now. Class ends in about ten minutes. You can have the rest of class to yourselves, please just keep it down." The teacher went to her desk and started to type on her computer. I imagine it was an instruction sheet for this assignment.

I looked at Jasper, "I can honestly say I know as much about him as I do about myself?" Emmett and I laughed.

"You're the one who started it."

"Well you didn't have to give that answer. You could have just said you know a little about him."

"Me."

"Huh?"

"You said 'about him.' It's me. You're talking about me as if I am someone else."

"Okay, I got you now. Well, you could have just said you know a little about _you_."

"Okay, that's enough. The two of you are confusing me. I have to think of someone to write about for this essay. Jasper you have it easy. You get to write an autobiography. MRS. REAGAN?" Emmett yelled across the room.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" She looked annoyed.

"What about us who are adopted? Jasper and Rosalie are the only ones in our family who have it easy in our family. They can both write about that losing confederate Whitlock person." Jasper growled quietly beside me. "Alice, Edward, Riya, and I are all adopted and don't know anything about our ancestors. Can we just make a copy of Jasper's essay and use it?" Emmett smiled. Jasper and I both groaned and put our heads in our hands.

"NO, you may not make a copy of Jasper's essay. You don't know anything about your biological family, Mr. Cullen?'"

"No, ma'am. Alice, Edward, and I have been with the Cullens for years. Alice for instance, can't remember anything before becoming one of us."

"I see, and Miss McCarty. This goes for you as well?"

"I remember my biological family; however, asking about my family history wasn't really what was flashing through my head when my biological father pulled a gun on me and tried to kill me." Mrs. Reagan's eyes went as wide as quarters.

"I'm sorry. If you would like you can ask Dr. or Mrs. Cullen about someone in their family, okay." We nodded and she went back to her computer.

"You really scared her, Riya." Jasper whispered to me.

"So, if Carlisle was born in sixteen forty three and had no siblings and never reproduced, wouldn't that mean that his family tree ended with him?" I asked them.

"Yeah, so asking about someone on his side is out of the question. It's about time we have an assignment that stumps us. We can ask Esme. She was born in eighteen ninety five. Surely, her grandparents were in the Civil War. Jasper, do you remember any Platt's in the war?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"I'm not helping you, Emmett. You called me a 'losing confederate Whitlock person.' You know better than to insult the confederacy." Jasper grinned and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Riya."

"For what?"

"You'll see." A few moments later Emmett jumped up and threw his chair at the back wall. Everyone looked back at us. I'm sure if my eyes got any wider my eyeballs would have rolled right out of their sockets.

"Riya, how can you do this to me?" Emmett yelled.

"Do what?" I shrank back against Jasper.

"That." He pointed at Jasper. I heard a few people gasp. "I take you away for a beautiful weekend vacation and propose to you. I give you a gorgeous ring that cost so much I have it insured. We come home and you're all over Jasper. I propose and you're all over my brother. We're not even married yet." He looked at Jasper, "Does Alice know? Huh, does she know what the two of you are doing, huh?" Jasper was starting to shake from laughter. Finally, I realized what was going on. This was Jasper's revenge on Emmett. I started laughing too. "That's it just laugh at me. I love you too." He turned around and left the room. Mrs. Reagan looked at Jasper and me. We were still laughing at Emmett.

"Miss McCarty and Mr. Hale. Can you please explain what just happened and why the two of you are laughing at this?" I looked to Jasper.

"I do apologize, Mrs. Reagan. I think Emmett's had a little too much sugar today. Riya and I are very close, not as close as he just accused, but close nonetheless. We were picking on him and I think his sugar high hit at the wrong time. Too much Mountain Dew, I think." Jasper lied smoothly. The idea of Emmett eating sugar or drinking Mountain Dew caused me to laugh a little more. The only reason any of them knew what that was, was because _I_ drank it.

"Miss McCarty, would you care to tell me why you are still laughing?"

"I'm sorry. It's just the idea that Emmett is jealous that I am so close to my brother." I finally managed to stop laughing. The last bell of the day rang. I grabbed my purse and books. I noticed Emmett left his books. I grabbed those too and followed Jasper to the parking lot.

The first thing I noticed was Alice, Edward, and Rosalie at Edward's Volvo laughing. The second thing I noticed was that my MINI was missing. I looked to Jasper.

"Did he take my car?"

"I'm sorry Riya. I think I threw too much jealousy Emmett's way. Yes, he did take your car. But, it's because he is mad at me and didn't want to be here when everyone came out." Jasper started to laugh again.

We got to the Volvo and Alice threw her arms around Jasper. "Thank you. I was so bored. I have been looking forward to this since lunch."

I looked at Edward and widened my eyes, trying to look innocent. "Is there anyway you would take pity on your poor, human sister who's car was stolen by her idiot, vampire fiancé?" Edward grinned.

"I don't know. I could let you run and see if you could catch up to us."

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I don't think he really would, but he is a vampire. I suppose he should have some sort of dark side. I remembered him telling me about his short rebellion from Carlisle and Esme. Yep, he did have a dark side. Maybe he was telling the truth. Crap, I can't keep up with a Volvo doing a hundred and twenty miles an hour. I was watching Edward watch me. He grimaced. Sorry Edward.

"I suppose you can ride with me."

A few minutes later we pulled into the garage where my car was sitting. Well, now I found my car. Where's my fiancé? We walked into the house and I stopped at the foot of the stairs. I might as well make him come to me. I mean, honestly, the man could probably walk on his hands backwards faster than I can run.

I put my hands on my hips and yelled, "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN. GET YOUR SPARKLING VAMPIRE BUTT DOWN HERE NOW." There wasn't really any _reason_ for me to yell, it just fit the current situation. A moment later, he appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding two dozen white roses, the largest box of chocolate I had ever seen, and a teddy bear the size of me.

"I'm sorry. After I left I realized it was Jasper's doing. I thought I would bring man's best friend." He extended the flowers and chocolate to me.

"How did you know what to get? I doubt you have bought chocolate in over eighty years."

"I walked in and asked the guy what to get my girlfriend I just humiliated in school by accusing her and my brother doing something behind my back. He suggested roses and chocolate. I told him to give me the largest box of chocolate he had. Then I saw the bear in the display. I thought you might like it. It wasn't for sale, but I made the guy an offer he couldn't refuse. I am sorry."

I looked up at him, "You're forgiven. Now, is there anyway you can give me a lift upstairs or is that bear in my way?" He lifted me up with his other arm and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek. Three seconds later, he was setting me on the ground.

"I have another surprise for you in your room." He opened the door for me and I walked in. There was another six dozen white roses, three dozen red roses, and one dozen purple roses.

"How did you manage to get all this set up?"

"Esme helped me. I called her on the way home and told her what I had done. She was waiting outside for me when I pulled in. She already had the vases ready so when I got here all we had to do was carry them in."

"Rosalie, come up here and look." A moment later she appeared in my room. "Look at this."

"That was very sweet of you, Em."

"Hey, you know what I just thought of? I haven't called Tanya and told her about the engagement yet. I pulled my phone out and found Tanya's number in my contact list. A few rings later Kate answered the phone.

"Hello, birthday girl."

"Kate, my birthday was last week. Birthdays last a day not a week. Is everyone home?"

"Carmen and Eleazar are out hunting. Tanya and Irina are home though. Should I call for them?"

"Definitely. I have some great news. Although knowing Alice, I wouldn't be surprised if you already knew." I heard the phone muffle for a moment and then Tanya and Irina both greeted me.

"Okay, are you ready?" I heard a chorus of yeses. "Emmett and I are engaged. He proposed over the weekend at Isle Esme." They all squealed. Man, what was up with all the vampire women and squealing. Well this was good news. We spoke for a few minutes about the wedding before hanging up.

Okay, I already have the next chapter ready and if I get enough reviews it will be posted at 10:30 tomorrow night...


	19. Halloween and New York City

_Sorry it's been so long. My internet and cell phones were on the same account and got disconnected. Here's the next chapter, hope you like._

_Halloween_

After school let out we hurried home to get ready for the Halloween Costume Party at the school that evening. Alice had insisted that we all go. We had gone shopping over the weekend and got our costumes. Rosalie, Alice, and I were all dressing as Arabian Dancers. Jasper had decided to wear his Confederate uniform, Emmett was dressing as a cowboy, and Edward was, ironically, going as a vampire. He said it required the least amount of costume. Alice didn't let it go at that. She had bought him a cape and the plastic fangs.

I was a little nervous about my costume. I still wasn't used to dressing so immodestly. My entire stomach and back was bare, but Alice kept telling me it would look fine. There was some kind of mesh netting that would cover it. See-through mesh netting. Alice had made sure we all got different colors. Rosalie was in red, Alice was in a baby pink, and I was in purple.

I had just gotten dressed when Alice and Rosalie came in my room.

"Riya, get in the bathroom. We have to do your hair and make-up. Rosalie you get her make-up and I'll get her hair." I automatically headed into the bathroom. I knew this routine well. There was a chair sitting in my bathroom just for times like this. I went and sat down and let them do their thing.

An hour later I was finally allowed to stand up. I looked in the mirror. I actually looked like a Cullen. Wow.

We headed down the stairs to where the boys were waiting. All three of them looked pretty nice, except Edward. He looked kind of weird. A vampire pretending to be a vampire. The cape just didn't do him any justice. I wonder if he's wearing the fangs. That would just be too good. Edward looked up at me and grimaced.

"You know, Riya, I can hear you. Yes, I know how ridiculous it would be for me to wear the fangs. I'm not, the venom would melt them within an hour or so."

"Maybe, you should take a dead mountain lion. If you're going as a mythical creature, why not make it more unbelievable and go as a _vegetarian vampire_." I laughed.

"You know, the point of Halloween is to be something you're not. I guess I could go as a _non_-vegetarian vampire." He smirked, "Riya, how would you feel about being a snack tonight?"

I looked up at him with mock surprise, "Edward, you wouldn't consider eating your sister, would you?"

Esme yelled from the dining room, "Stop threatening to eat your sister." We all laughed.

We all headed outside to our various vehicles. Emmett and I got in the jeep, Alice and Jasper were driving my MINI, and Edward and Rosalie were driving the Volvo.

As soon as I was sure Edward wouldn't hear me, I leaned over and whispered in Emmett's ear, "Have you ever heard the song, save a horse, ride a cowboy?" Emmett looked over at me and grinned.

We arrived at the school a few minutes later. It looked as if the entire school had decided to attend. I groaned. "Emmett, why do we have to come again?"

"Because you are going to enjoy your human life and Alice doesn't miss an opportunity to dress up." Emmett parked the jeep and came around to help me out. I hate this jeep. What's worse is when he makes me drive it. I wonder if he would get mad if I wrecked it. He'd probably just buy a new one. Stupid rich vampires. Edward and Jasper both looked at me. Oops. Stupid mind-reading, emotion-feeling vampires.

"I can hear you when you insult me." Edward reminded me again.

"Hear this." I started thinking about Victoria's Secret again.

"Riya, is something wrong? Your emotions are all over the place." Jasper asked me.

"I look ridiculous, I feel ridiculous, you know what? You have a good time, I am going to sit in the car." I attempted to climb back into the jeep. Emmett grabbed me and set me back on my feet.

"You do not look ridiculous. You look beautiful and I am sure Jasper can make you feel not ridiculous." Emmett told me.

"You're biased and I don't believe you. Now, you go have fun, I'll be in the jeep." I started to head back to the jeep. This time Jasper grabbed me and set me back on my feet.

"Riya, you look fine. Now, come on. If I have to do this, then so are you." Jasper hadn't let go of me. He was trying to lead me with one arm around my waist.

"You are going as yourself. Your self-confidence isn't being marred by your stomach being flashed to the entire world. I feel ridiculous." I knew I was acting like a child but honestly I didn't care at the moment. All of a sudden I felt perfectly calm. Jasper. "Fine, I'll go." We walked into the school gym and immediately people stopped to stare at us. It had to look weird, none of us we're with our normal partner. Jasper still had his arm wrapped around my waist. Emmett and Rosalie were walking together and Alice and Edward were talking back and forth. The first thing I noticed was that at least five people were dressed as vampires. Funny, there were five real vampires and one soon-to-be vampire in the room.

Finally people stopped staring at us. Jasper released me to Emmett who whirled me out onto the dance floor. I noticed Alice and Jasper were dancing and to my shock, Edward and Rosalie were dancing. I wish I had my camera for that. Emmett was surprisingly a good dancer. You would think from looking at him that he wouldn't be. I guess it was that vampire gracefulness. About three songs after we arrived, Rosalie and I switched places. I figured Edward was ready for a break from her. They didn't really get along too well.

Edward and I had danced to two songs before Mike approached us. He tapped Edward on the shoulder, "May I cut in?" Edward looked over at me.

_Edward, if he is thinking what I think he is thinking, then no I don't want to dance with him. Is he thinking what I think he is thinking? Blink twice for yes. _Edward blinked twice.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I would rather just stay with my family." I told him with a smile.

"Are you sure? I promise, just one dance." He placed his hand on my arm as if to try and drag me away from Edward.

"I'm sure, Mike. Now please, take your hand off my arm and leave me alone." I was starting to get angry again. He didn't move his hand; in fact, he tightened his grip on my arm.

_Edward, why won't he leave? Can you help me out a little?_

"Mike, if you would, please let go of my sister's arm. She has politely told you twice that she would rather stay with us. I know you have heard rumors of her past family. I assure you most of them are true. She has only been with us for a short time and as you can probably imagine has some trust issues. She does not like to be away from us." As Edward told this to him, I noticed his eyes start to darken. Mike just looked at him before finally letting go of my arm and walking away.

"Thank you, Edward." I hugged him, "How did you come up with the trust issue thing so quickly?" I had let go and we were dancing again.

"I guess its something you don't even notice. Anytime Mike approaches you, you get nervous and upset. Jasper and I noticed it a long time ago. You don't trust him." Edward explained to me.

"Oh. Well, thank you, again, for getting rid of him. And you're right. I don't trust him. He kind of reminds me of _him_." I shuddered. Edward grimaced at my last memory of my birth father. The one where he tried to kill me.

"I think you should see Jasper for a moment. Get him to relax you a little." Edward hissed quietly. Jasper and Alice twirled close to us. Jasper twirled Alice at the same time that Edward had twirled me and when I came back around I was facing Jasper.

"Wow, you two are smooth." I told him amazed.

"Thank you. Edward says Newton tried hitting on you again." Jasper gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, but Edward got rid of him." I was starting to feel angry. I was about to suggest to Jasper that he eat Mike when I realized that Jasper was angry and projecting it. "Jasper, calm down. You're going to start a riot in a minute." Jasper looked down at me confused. Recognition crossed his face and I instantly felt calmer.

"So, Jasper, how does it feel to be back in uniform?"

"I miss it. But I can't complain. I have a beautiful wife. Loving parents and an assortment of siblings, one of which who would make a nice, little snack." He flashed his teeth at me.

"Now, now. If you eat me here, then everyone will see. Besides, Edward is the one that came as a vampire, not you." We laughed.

A new song came on and Jasper led me off the dance floor towards the punch and snacks. He handed me a plastic cup of punch and led me to a table off to the side. He held the chair out for me and I sat down.

"Thank you, Major Whitlock." I smiled at him.

"You're quite welcome, darlin." His Texan accent was as heavy as could be. He sat down across from me. A moment later, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie joined us at the table. Emmett sat down beside me, placed his arm on my shoulder, and kissed my temple.

"I hear Newton was bothering you again."

"Yeah, but Edward got rid of him." I looked over to Edward. "You know, you said earlier that you were coming as a non-vegetarian vampire. I believe Mike would then qualify as food." My family looked at me. "What? I am just saying. If you ate him, you wouldn't have to listen to his thoughts anymore, Edward." He looked to consider this for just a moment before Alice smacked him.

"I wasn't going to kill him."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, "That's not what my visions are telling me."

I leaned over to Emmett and squeezed his hands. "Hey, how would you like to take the human to dinner?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Why don't you surprise me?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"How about Mexican?"

"Sure. If we leave now, we can be in Mexico by dinnertime tomorrow."

"You don't have to go to Mexico to have Mexican food." I told him. "There is a Mexican restaurant in Port Angeles."

"But, you have never been to Mexico. Might as well take advantage of it."

"Emmett, we are not going to Mexico. But I do have an idea. Come on, let's get out of here." I got up and headed for the jeep. Emmett picked me up and lifted me into the jeep. He climbed into the driver's seat and took off down the road towards Port Angeles.

The next morning I woke up to Rosalie sitting on my bed.

"Rose? What are you doing in here?" I asked her as I sat up in the bed.

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"I figured that, but why?"

"We are going on a family vacation. Fall break started yesterday. Carlisle and Esme thought that we should go on a family vacation. Which would you prefer Boston or New York? Keep in mind that the uptight mind-reader is from Boston while I, your favorite super-sexy, stunning sister am from New York."

"Would you like me to pick New York?" I giggled.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Later that evening we were landing in New York. The eight of us had taken up most of first class. The flight attendants had taken a likening to all of the Cullen men. Alice, Esme, and I were trying to be good about it, but it was getting old. A blonde steward came through and stopped at our aisle. She leaned over to speak to Emmett.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, I was wondering if you might like to meet me in the bar after your flight?" That was it. I had enough. I leaned over Emmett to speak to the girl.

"Excuse me," I looked at her nametag. "Tiffany. I don't know if you realized it yet or not, but he is engaged." I placed my left hand on his. She started gaping at my ring. A lot of people did. We actually had my ring insured. I had objected to it when I first saw it. "It would be nice if you would stop drooling over my fiancé and brothers." She huffed and walked away.

Finally we were getting off the plane and were getting our luggage. Alice had brought six suitcases and complained because Carlisle would not let her bring three more. He didn't realize that two of mine were actually hers. Apparently, he thought Rose and Alice had worn off on me.

After a few minutes we had made our way outside to the taxi area. Rosalie had managed to flag us three taxi's. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward got in the first one, Alice and Jasper took the second one, and Rosalie, Emmett, and I took the third one. We thought we might need a fourth one just for Alice's luggage, but we finally made it work.

Thirty minutes later, we stopped in front of a huge building in the middle of the city. We all got out of the taxi's and I followed my family into the building and into the elevator. We rode up to the seventh floor and the elevator stopped. We walked out into a small entrance way with a door across from the elevator. Carlisle took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. We walked in and everyone went their own ways. I started looking around. It was huge. Right in front of the door was a huge mahogany double staircase. One side curved to the left and the other to the right.

I walked past the staircase and found myself in the living room. There was a large, leather sectional couch that took up most of the living room. There was also a humongous big-screen TV across from the couch. There was an entryway beside the TV. I walked through the entryway to find the kitchen. The kitchen was probably bigger than our kitchen at home. To the left of the kitchen was another room, I waked through the archway and found the dining room. There was a table similar to the one in Forks. It had ten chairs and behind it was a china cabinet. I walked around the table to look at the contents of the cabinet.

The plates looked really old. I was sure that they hadn't been used in about a hundred years. I was working up the courage to open the cabinet when Edward's voice broke the silence.

"You're close."

_About what?_

"The china. It was my mother's. Many of the possessions here came from my parents' estate." Edward told me as he came around the table towards me and dragging a finger across the table.

_Why is it here if your parents' estate was in Chicago?_

"We had everything in a storage unit. When Esme found it, we were staying here and she unpacked it here so that I would feel at home."

_How long have you had this house?_

"Since nineteen thirty-one. After here we moved up to Rochester where we found Rosalie. We were only here a short time. We have passed the penthouse down twice. When Carlisle 'died,'" Edward motioned the air quotes, "he passed it to me. When I 'died' in nineteen sixty-three, I passed it to Jasper. It's still in his name. When we first bought it, it was a lot smaller. As the family grew, we started buying the other units beside it and above it. When Jasper took over ownership, Esme combined all of the apartments and remodeled it."

_Oh, well it is very beautiful. Is everything here your parents'?_

"A good part of it is. Some of it is not, as you tell. Such as, the television –Emmett bought that one-, the couch was Rosalie's idea, and the bedrooms are mostly Esme. But, the antiques and heirlooms are all my parents'. Actually, come with me for a moment." Edward placed his arm around my waist and led me back through the kitchen and through the living room. Under the stairs was a door I had not noticed. On the door was an electronic keypad. Edward typed in a code and held the door open for me. Edward followed me into the room and turned on the light.

_Thank you. _

"You're welcome. I have something for you." Edward walked over to the wall across from the door and pulled open a drawer. I started looking around the room. There were shelves covering every inch of the wall. I couldn't believe the size of this room. It was hard to believe that this was under the stairs. Edward started laughing.

"You had better not be laughing at me." I glared at him.

"Actually, this one room used to be an entire apartment in the building. Here, I want you to have this." He held out a gold chain necklace with a diamond heart dangling from it. I looked at the heart; in the middle of the heart was a ruby.

I gasped, "Edward, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. This used to be my mother's. If you turn around, I'll put it on you." I turned around and held my hair up. After Edward had latched it, he pointed me in the direction of a mirror on the one wall.

"Edward, it is so beautiful." I raised my hand and picked it up off my neck. It was heavy. I could not believe Edward was giving this to me. I could only imagine what it had cost.

"Alice, Esme, and Rosalie each have a piece of the set as well. I hope you like it." Edward started leading me out of the room. Once we were out, he shut the door and looked the door back. I turned around and bumped right into Emmett, which sent me flying to ground and landing on my butt.

"Riya, I just proposed to you six weeks ago and you are already accepting diamonds from my brother?" Emmett had his hands on his hips and looked absolutely ridiculous.

"I agree." Edward nodded his head at me.

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett started looking between the two us at an inhuman speed. "The two of you are about as bad at having these silent conversations as you and Alice." He was pointing at Edward.

"Did I hear my name?" Alice danced into the room.

"He thinks Riya and I abuse my gift as much as you and I do." Edward told her. At that moment Jasper and Rosalie came down the stairs.

"Well, it is annoying." Rosalie apparently agreed with Emmett.

"Okay, enough." Alice demanded. "Emmett, go show Riya her room and hurry. You are cutting into my shopping time." Emmett took my hand and led me up the stairs and to the left. We walked past three rooms before stopping. He opened the fourth door on the right.

"This is my room." He led me in the room. Everything was is hunter green. Obviously I was not the only one who associated Emmett with that color. I looked around, the room was a mess. How did he manage to destroy this room in the thirty minutes that we had been here? I noticed a door to the left side of the room. I walked over to it expecting either a closet or an unnecessary bathroom.

"That's your room." Emmett told me. I looked back at him confused for a second. Well, I was always in for a surprise with this family. I opened the door and stepped through. I found the light switch and flipped it on. The room was gorgeous. There was another king sized bed in the room. How many king beds did I need? There was a bay window in the corner of the room. I walked over and sat on the bench. I could see everything. I could see the people moving around but they almost looked like ants from this distance. I looked across the street to see what looked like a park. Wait a minute.

"Emmett?" I called and he appeared. "Is that Central Park?"

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean we have a penthouse overlooking Central Park?"

"Yeah." Wow, I wonder how many other people in the world could afford something like this?

"Huh." I stood up. "I guess we had better go downstairs. I would hate for Alice to miss one minute from shopping." We laughed. He picked me up bridal style and kissed me. I got lost in the kiss. I swear, once you go vampire, you never go back. I broke away from the kiss to see that we were back in the living room with the others.

"Okay, let's get going." Alice clapped her hands. "We have to hit Calvin Klein, Ralph Lauren, Macy's, and if there is still time Saks Fifth Avenue." Alice grabbed me and started dragging me out the door with Rosalie following.

"What are the boys doing today?" I asked them once we were in the elevator.

"They are going to a hockey game. Once it's dark we are going to take you to the Statue of Liberty." Rosalie told me.

"Why after dark?" I looked at her.

"That way we don't have to go over on a crowded boat. We have paid for a private tour of the Statue." Alice explained to me. The elevator stopped and we headed out to the street where Rosalie got us yet another taxi.

Six hours later, we finally got back to the penthouse. We had to hail two taxi's to get everything back to the house. I didn't even want to think about how much we had spent. One thing I was getting used to was just handing a credit card to someone without really paying much attention to the price.

Once we got everything unloaded and put away, we were headed to the Statue of Liberty. When we got in the elevator, we headed up instead of down. I was just about to ask when Edward explained.

"There is a helipad on the roof. We have a private helicopter up there we are going to fly out. It will be much quicker than taking a taxi and then a boat." Edward's eyes started to gleam at the thought of the speed. Once we got to the roof, Rosalie and Edward each took a seat at the controls. The rest of us filed into the back, where Esme made sure that I had my seatbelt on. I was the only one who had a seatbelt on. About ten minutes later, we were unloading at the Statue.

"Who wants to race up the statue?" Emmett asked.

"One-fifty says I beat you." Jasper grinned.

"You're on. Anyone else up for it?" Emmett asked, looking around.

"I'll join in." Alice agreed while Jasper's eye got wider. I had learned a while back that he was always worried about Alice.

"Why not?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and ran her hand threw her hair.

"Okay, Eddikins, what about you?" Emmett asked.

"Fine, but it's only because I know I am going to win." Edward agreed.

"Carlisle, Esme, what about you?" Emmett turned on them.

Esme sighed, "No, I suppose we should be waiting at the top to declare the winner." Esme and Carlisle started up the stairs.

"Can I help in any way?" Esme turned around and looked back at me.

"Would you like a ride?" Esme asked me and held her arms out to me. I nodded and she picked me up. Moments later, Esme was setting me back on my feet at the top of the statue. Esme looked at me and gave me the thumbs' up.

I looked over the side of the statue and found my siblings. "Ready?" They all five couched down. "Set?" They all put their hands on the ground to give themselves more leverage to jump. "GO!" I shouted and they were gone. I stepped backwards to see who would win. Five seconds later Jasper jumped through the opening and threw his arms up in victory.

"I won. All right that is one fifty Emmett. Pay up." Jasper was holding his hand out when Emmett finally jumped through the opening.

"Stupid empathic vampire." Emmett muttered as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened it up and reached in to get the money out when his eyes got wide. He started flipping through his wallet when a look of realization came over face. "Crap. I grabbed the wrong wallet. Babe, do you happen to have a hundred and fifty dollars on you?" Emmett looked over at me.

I pulled my wallet out and counted the money out and handed it to Jasper. Then I counted out another thousand and handed it to Emmett. "Here, just in case you feel like betting some more." Emmett took the money and put it in his wallet. We hung around the Statue for about another hour before we left.

I woke up a little groggy. The last thing I could remember was getting in the helicopter to come back to the hotel. I must have fallen asleep on the way back. I got up and showered. If today was anything like yesterday, then I would need to make sure I was fully awake. When I dressed and content with my hair, I was headed down to the kitchen when I ran into Alice, Rosalie, and Esme in the living room.

"Oh, Riya, good you're up. We need to get started. We have a long day ahead of us. We are meeting a designer for your wedding gown in an hour." Alice told me as she came towards me. I followed her towards the elevator with Esme and Rosalie following behind me.

As soon as we were in the elevator Esme pulled something out of her purse. "Riya, I brought this for you. I had a feeling Alice wasn't going to let you eat before leaving." She handed me a granola bar and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, mom. It's nice to see that someone still cares about me." I took the bottle and granola bar from her while scowling at Alice. "Honestly, Alice, you can see the future, how can you not see me dying from malnutrition."

"Well, in order for that to happen, Esme would have to _not_ bring you something to eat." Alice replied matter-of-a-factly. I guess she saw me saying something and already had her comeback ready.

"So, Alice, who is this designer that is doing my wedding dress?" I asked her as I took a bite of my granola bar.

"Chanel." Alice stated as we exited the elevator.

"What? Alice! Why?" I was at a loss for words.

"Because you will be beautiful. Trust me." Alice smiled as she got in the front of a taxi and the rest of us got in the back.

Hope you liked it. The next chapter is an important one for Riya. Please, please review so I know if I still have readers out there....


	20. I can do WHAT?

An hour later, I was standing on a pedestal in a long, flowing, white dress. The train was at least five feet long and I couldn't see anything through the veil. I would have to ask Alice if this was the final draft.

"No, Riya, it is not the final draft. This is only the first fitting to see what needs done. You will have to come back at least three or four more times before it is finished." Alice told me as she murmured with Esme and Rosalie.

I thought it was funny that Alice was able to answer me before I had even thought about asking out loud. After thinking about it for a moment, I decided to drop it, chalking it up to her future telling ability.

I had been standing on the pedestal for about fifteen minutes before my mind started wandering. I got to wondering what Emmett was doing. After a few minutes, I started imagining him. I could see him watching a football game on the big screen at the penthouse. He was cheering for the Tennessee Vols. I imagined myself walking across the living room and sitting beside him; but, something was different. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Hey there, who's winning?" I asked him as I imagined myself sitting beside him.

"The Vols of course." I nodded my head and laid my head on his shoulder. I wrapped my arm over his stomach and started stoking his abs absentmindedly. Emmett stiffened below me. I couldn't understand why. This was how I usually sat with him at home and he was always comfortable. Why was he stiffening at my touch in _my own daydream_?

"Jasper? What are you doing?" I heard Emmett ask warily. I decided to go with it; maybe I fell asleep and am dreaming now.

"What's he doing babe?" I asked quietly. Emmett was instantly gone from my grasp and I watched him run to the other side of the room in matter or a millisecond.

"I don't know. What _are_ you doing, Jasper? Why are cuddling up to me and why are you calling me babe?" Emmett started pointing at me.

"Riya…..Riya…..RIYA!" I heard Alice screaming. I jerked and looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"About time I get your attention. What were you thinking about?" Alice had her hands on her hips and would have looked intimidating if not for the fact I was towering over her.

"I was dreaming about Emmett. Why?"

"You kept asking why am I in a wedding dress? Why am I in a dress? I hope Emmett never sees this. You do realize that he is going to see you in the dress or do you not like the dress?" Alice started pouting.

"I like the dress. I don't know why I was muttering that. I was dreaming about Emmett and he thought I was Jasper. It was weird." I told them.

"Okay, your imagination is getting out of hand. Come on, I'll help you out of the dress." Rosalie helped me off the pedestal and into the changing room.

We stopped and got me a New York Style pizza on the way back to the penthouse. Finally, we got home about an hour after we left the shop. We got home to find a freaked out Emmett on one side of the couch, Jasper on the other side, and Edward and Carlisle were speaking in hushed tones in the middle of the living room.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as we put our purses on the table.

"Emmett keeps muttering about Jasper coming on to him. Jasper can't remember coming onto Emmett, but keeps thinking about standing on a pedestal in a wedding dress." Edward explained. The minute Edward told us this my mind went to this afternoon.

"Emmett, what exactly did Jasper do?" I asked as I walked over to sit beside him.

"Well, I was watching the Vols. Jasper walked in and asked me who was winning. I told him the Vols were. He sat down beside me and laid his head on my shoulder." Oh no, this is starting to scare me. "I didn't think much about it. I was a little uncomfortable, but I thought I would let it go. That is, until he laid his arm over me and started stoking my stomach. When I asked him what he was doing, he referred to himself in third person and called me babe. Then he started mumbling about a wedding dress." This was weird. That was my exact daydream this afternoon.

"What was that, Riya?" Edward turned around and looked at me. My mind started racing as to what the possibilities were. "Riya?" Edward called again.

_Hold on, Edward. I am thinking. What Emmett described was exactly what I had been daydreaming about earlier today at the shop. Now, I am thinking that maybe it wasn't a dream. But, how would I be able to do that? _I had gotten real used to these conversations with Edward and now just on talking to him through my mind. Sometimes it would just be nice, if I could hear his responses instead of him having to speak in front of everyone.

Suddenly, I could hear Edward, but I was watching him at the same time and could see that his lips were not moving. _I don't know. It is common for people to have a small taste of a gift that is amplified after turning. Jasper was very charismatic, Alice already had visions before she was turned, and I was mindful of everyone before my change. Maybe this is Riya's gift. But, this is awful big for just realizing it. _

It was almost as if he was just thinking to himself and I was hearing it. Maybe I was going to be a mind reader like him.

_She's got a point but, this is a little more advanced than that. _

_Yes, Edward, I realized that this is more advanced that that. Maybe we should ask Jasper what he remembers happening._

"Jasper, what do you remember?" Edward asked, while giving me a funny look.

"I was coming down the stairs when all of a sudden I was standing in a dress shop on a pedestal in a wedding dress. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were speaking to a woman about the dress. They kept touching me" Jasper shivered, "and sticking needles in the dress. Alice kept talking about taking it in some spots and letting it out in others. Then I was sitting on the couch and Emmett kept asking me what I thought I was doing." Jasper explained.

"That sounds like us at Chanel today. Edward does the dress and fitting room in my memory look the same as the one in Jasper's?" Alice asked. All of a sudden I could see the dress shop again, but this time I was looking at myself.

"Yes, it's the same room." Edward said slowly.

_Edward, it sounds like Jasper and I switched places today. And I can hear everything you're thinking and I saw Alice's memory of this morning. I'm getting a little scared. _

_Riya, can you hear me now? _Edward looked at me curiously. I nodded my head. _I want to try something. I'll be right back. In five seconds, tell me what room I am in. _ Edward disappeared. I could see everything moving quickly, but at the same time I could see that I had not moved at all and was in the living room. All of a sudden the blur stopped and I was looking around a strange room that I hadn't seen yet. It looked like Carlisle's study in Forks.

_Edward, it looks like Carlisle's study back home. _

_You're right. _ Edward took off and everything was moving quickly again. A moment later, Edward was standing in front of me again.

"Edward, where did you go?" Carlisle asked.

"I was testing Riya. She can hear my thoughts. And when Alice was remembering the fitting room, she could see Alice's memory in my head. I want to try something. Rosalie go upstairs for a moment." Rosalie started up the stair, but I could hear her thoughts. _Why does he think that he always has to give the orders? I understand he's trying to help Riya, but he could at least tell us what is going on. _

"Okay, Riya, I want you to concentrate on Rosalie." I started thinking about Rosalie and all of a sudden I couldn't hear Edward anymore. But I could see Rosalie's reflection in a mirror and see the living room. Then, I was solely in Rosalie's room. I decided that I would go downstairs. Before I could even think about it, I was flying. I could see everything perfectly, but it was flying past me. Then I ran right into Carlisle, throwing him to the floor.

"Rosalie, what are you doing? Edward asked you to go upstairs and why did you not stop before knocking me over?" Carlisle as he got up from the ground.

"Sorry, dad. But, I'm not Rosalie, I'm Riya." I told him as looked around at everyone's shocked expressions. Carlisle looked from me to my body and back to me.

"It's true." I heard my voice from across the room, "I'm in Riya's body."

I kept hearing Jasper muttering. "I hope Emmett never sees this. Why am I in a dress?" Man, this vampire hearing is great. But Jasper was getting annoying. I wish he would be quiet. He stopped.

"Okay, now how do I get back into my own body?" I asked looking at Edward.

"WAIT!" Rosalie in my body screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. "Why not see how long we can sustain the change?" Rosalie stuttered out slowly. Man, is that what I really sound like all of the time? Edward grinned. I tried focusing on Rosalie again and I started hearing her thoughts. _This gives me a little time as a human again. What I would give for just a few hours. I hope Riya will agree. Please, Riya, please, do this for me._

_Of course Rosalie. I can give you a few hours. But, are you sure, what if I can't switch us back? _

"She has a point, Rosalie. We should be sure that she can change you back before you try switching places for a few hours at a time." Edward chimed in.

By the time we got back to Forks, we had experimented back and forth enough until I was certain I had a steady handle on it. We had figured out that I pretty much had the ability to do anything mind-related. My body had fallen asleep for a little while, but it was while Rosalie was still occupying it. At one point in time, Rosalie was asleep in my body, I was in Esme's body, she was in Alice's body, Alice was in Rosalie's body, Carlisle was in Edward's body, Edward was in Emmett's body, Emmett was in Jasper's body, and Jasper was in Carlisle's body.

We had finally deduced that if I switched to a vampire's body, I had their strength, speed, and hearing. If a vampire was in my body, they had my human capabilities. Alice, Edward, and Jasper were the exception to that as well. They still had their gifts. Well at least Alice did, so we assumed that Edward and Jasper would as well. For example, when Edward was in Emmett's body, he could still hear everyone's thoughts. If I formed a connection with Edward, Alice, or Jasper, I could connect to their gift and use it myself. We had also learned that if I was liked to someone, I could perform what could only be considered mind control.

Emmett and I were walking through the city holding hands one evening before we were to head home. Emmett squeezed my hand, "So, what are you going to do with all of these new powers of yours?" He started rattling down the list, "Mind-control...body-swapping...mind-reading...future-telling...where does it end?"

"Well, I had thought about using my mind-control to make you my cabana boy, but I think I can come up with more productive ways to use this." I smirked up at him.

He stopped and twirled me around to his front. "Are you sure? I think I could agree to this arrangement."

"Really? Let's pick out your thong then."

"Never mind." I had formed the bond so that I could see what he was thinking about. If i hadn't I would have never heard him mutter, "Cabana boy in a thing..." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Crap, you can hear me can't you?"

"I guess you'll never know."


	21. Another Person Envious of the Cullens

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This chapter is pretty much filler.

It was Monday morning and I was headed downstairs to leave for school. I was walking past Carlisle's study when I heard his voice calling me. "Riya, would you mind coming in here for a minute?"

I walked into the study to find Esme sitting with Carlisle behind his desk. I went to sit in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk.

"Riya, your mother and I have been talking for a while and we think it would be a good idea if you stayed home until we are a hundred percent positive you have complete control of your gift." Carlisle explained to me.

"I understand. I could mess up and expose the supernatural community." I replied.

"That is one reason. We were also discussing your strength. If you're this strong as a human, we are a little concerned as to how strong you would be after you're turned. We want you to be in complete control of your gift so that there are no mistakes made. If the Volturi had any idea as to how powerful you are, there is a good chance they would try recruiting you."

I nodded my head. "Of course, I will make sure I am in complete control. So that would mean experimenting more, right?"

They both laughed. "A little and try to keep it low-key. If you decide to switch bodies with someone, you need to make sure they know and are expecting it. For example, I wouldn't want you switching places with Carlisle while he is in surgery." I was horrified by this idea. Why would I switch bodies with my father? Creepy. I shivered. "Riya, I'm sorry. That was a bad example, but you see what I mean, right?"

"I get it. Does everyone know that I will not be in school for a while?" I asked referring to my siblings.

"They do, you know there are no secrets in this house. The official story at school is that out of town with some family back in Alaska." Carlisle explained.

"Okay, I am going to kiss Emmett goodbye before he leaves." I got up and headed down the stairs. They were waiting in the living room for me to tell them good-bye. I walked up to Emmett and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You have fun without me today."

"I'll try." He bent down and kissed me before releasing me and heading out the door. Everyone told me good-bye as they headed out the door. Jasper and then Rosalie both hugged me before leaving as Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs.

"I'll see the two of you later. I am headed to the hospital." He and Esme kissed as I grabbed his coat and keys. He walked over, took them from me, and kissed my forehead. "Thanks, have I mentioned that you are my favorite human child."

"Thanks dad, have fun at work." I called to him as he went out the door. I looked over to Esme, "So mom, what do you have planned for the day?"

"I was looking through the kitchen earlier, and I think we could use a trip to the grocery store. Would you like to ride up to Port Angeles with me?"

"Why are you going to Port Angeles?"

"That way you can ride along with less chance of being noticed." Esme told me.

"Sure, I just need to grab my purse." I started to move towards the stairs when Esme stopped me.

"I'll get it." Two seconds later, Esme was handing me my purse. I reached into it and grabbed my car keys.

"We can take my car." I suggested handing her my keys. Twenty minutes later we were getting out of the car at the grocery store when I had an idea. "Mom, do you think my gift works over distances?"

"What do you mean?" She stopped and looked at me.

"Well, we know that I can connect to someone close to me, I wonder if it matters where they are." I started concentrating on Emmett.

_Emmett, can you hear me? Emmett?_

_Riya? Is that you? What are you doing?_ Yes, it works.

_I was wondering if I could connect to you from a distance, Mom and I are in Port Angeles. Apparently, it works. Now, we can still talk while you're in school. _Esme and I were walking into the store. It took concentration, but I was able to make these connections while consciously doing other things.

_That's great. Now, maybe I won't be so bored at school anymore. _I decided to try bringing Esme into the connection.

_I need to make sure to grab some eggs for Riya. I had a carton of them, but they disappeared mysteriously. I bet Emmett and Jasper had something to do with it._ Of course Esme would be worried about someone else.

_NO I DID NOT! _Emmett started thought-screaming. _IT WAS JASPER'S IDEA._

_What is going on? _Esme stopped and looked at me.

_I was experimenting. Good news, I can make the connection over distance and it can be multi-person. I am connected with both you and Emmett_

Esme nodded, _Emmett, what did you do with the eggs?_

_Nothing._ I started seeing Jasper and Emmett putting eggs in the middle console of Mike Newton's suburban.

_Emmett, when did you do that?_ Esme asked in a fierce voice that I had only heard once and that was when Coach Clapp accused Emmett and me of having an incestuous affair.

_Last week, his truck is really starting to smell bad. I can smell it from the parking lot._

_Emmett, when you get home you are to give the keys to the Jeep to Riya. You are grounded from driving for a month._

_But mom, what about Jasper. He helped._ Emmett protested.

_I'll take care of him when he gets home. Riya, why don't you end this so Emmett can concentrate on school. _I nodded and broke off the connection.

We finally made it home around eleven. After I had helped Esme unload all of the groceries, I had sat down at one of our many computers to surf the web. After not finding anything interesting, I finally gave up and started wandering around the house. I was headed up to my room. As I was passing Rosalie's room I decided to snoop through her closet. I opened the door and tip-toed over to her closet. I don't know why I was tip-toeing, Esme was going to hear me no matter what. I opened the door to Rosalie's closet and walked in. Wow, her closet was bigger than mine; and my closet was huge.

I had just found some boots that I liked when I heard the front door shut. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. There stood Emmett with his arms out at the front door. I ran up to and jumped into his arms. He brought me up so we were eye to eye.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I got bored. I missed you. I thought maybe you would like to ride along with me to the off-roading center in Port Angeles. What do you say?"

I was about to say yes when Esme walked into the room. "No, Emmett, you're grounded from driving."

"What if Riya drives?" Emmett asked her.

"That's fine."

Twenty minutes later I was driving the dreaded jeep down highway one-oh-one towards Port Angeles. Emmett kept asking me if he could drive. No matter how many times I told him no, he kept asking. We finally got to the store. I got out and followed Emmett through the store. A guy in his mid twenties approached us.

"Hello, my name is Dan, how can I help you, Mister-" Dan trailed off.

"Cullen. Emmett Cullen and this is my better half, Riya Cullen." Emmett shook his hand and gestured to me. I could tell right now this guy was a fake. He obviously worked off commission.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," Dan turned to me and shook my hand. "How are you today?"

"I'm good and you?" I asked politely while not caring in the slightest bit.

"I'm good. How can I help the two of you today?"

"Well, I am here mainly to buy some accessories for my jeep. I have an oh-two wrangler. I am wanting to buy a lift kit and a few more spotlights. You wouldn't happen to have that in the store would you?" Emmett explained to Dan as he took my hand and led me through the store.

"I have it. Give me a few minutes to grab it out of the back." Dan walked off and left Emmett and me in the showroom.

"Em? Why do you need this stuff?" I asked him as twirled myself around in front of him.

"I don't need this stuff. I just want it. I also thought we might stop and catch a movie before we head back to that big, empty house." Emmett whispered the last part slowly in my ear. I started to blush a little.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and raised up to whisper in _his _ear. "Maybe we should skip the movie and run through Victoria's Secret." Before Emmett could react Dan had reappeared in the showroom.

"Mr. Cullen. I found the spotlights and the only lift kit I have available is only three inches." Dan told us.

"Never-mind on the lift kit. It already has an eighteen inch lift. Let me get the spotlights and let me get another couple of sets of these tires." Emmett pointed out the tires on the display.

Dan looked at the tires and then the price, "How many tires were you wanting?"

"Make it six. I don't think the jeep will hold anymore than that." Emmett said casually.

"Are you sure sir, those tires are two hundred and five dollars each." Dan managed to choke out. I was wondering what he was thinking. I made a connection with Emmett and told him what I was doing and then made the connection with Dan.

_They are so young. I bet he is yanking my chain. There is no way two kids as young as them are able to afford thirteen hundred dollars on car parts. It must be daddy's money. But whose daddy? _He started looking us up and down and his eyes stopped on my engagement ring. _Wow, that's a ring. I wonder how much that cost. It looks like it cost about ten thousand. Hmm._

"I'm sure." Emmett answered.

I had been wondering about that myself. Emmett refused to tell me the exact price, but I knew it was insured.

_Dense human isn't even close. Multiply that by about twenty-two point five. _I broke the connection with Dan and started screaming at Emmett.

_TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS? You spent that much on my wedding set?_

_Actually, that was just the engagement ring. The wedding band is another twenty-thousand._

We had made our way to the counter. Dan was ringing us up.

"If you would like to pull your jeep around to the back, we can load those tires for you."

"Babe?" Emmett looked at me, "Can I have the keys? I know you don't want to try backing that jeep up to the loading dock."

I handed him the keys and he headed out to the jeep.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen, did you want to wait for your husband to come back?"

"No, I'll get it." I grabbed my wallet and took my American Express out and handed it to him.

"Did you want to know the price first?" Dan asked.

"No, it doesn't matter. Just swipe it." Dan eyes started looking buggy. Good, another day, another person envious of the Cullens.

Please review. I know it's been a long time since I really updated. I just want to see if there is any reason to continue.


	22. Back To School

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Carlisle and Esme finally allowed me to go back to school on Wednesday. I had been bored out of my mind staying home. At least on sunny days I had the whole family with me. This week it had only been Esme and myself and she was always doing different things. I was pretty much on my own.

Before we pulled into the school parking lot on Wednesday, I had made sure to make a connection with Edward. I wanted to hear what everyone thought of us. We were headed into the school when I heard the most vile voice. Mike Newton.

_Riya's back. I bet if I could get her away from her family for a few minutes, she would agree to go out with me. I know she wanted to dance with me at Halloween. It was that freak, Edward Cullen, that wouldn't let her dance with me._

Idiot. It wasn't Edward who wouldn't let me dance with you, it was me. I didn't want to dance with you.

_Edward?_

_Yes, Riya?_

_Are you sure that you can't eat him?_

Since we had arrived early to school we had to wait in the cafeteria with the rest of the students eating breakfast until the bell rang. We all walked through the room and made our way to our normal table and sat down. I was still trying to listen to what all was going on. It was amazing being able to hear _everything_ for miles.

"I don't understand what he sees in her. If he would open his eyes, he would see that there are much better choices in the school." Lauren told Jessica. Lauren was thinking about what a great couple she and Emmett would make while Jessica was dreaming about Edward.

"You would totally make the perfect couple." Jessica rushed to her friends aide. They both looked over at Emmett and me. I smiled at the two of them and laid my left hand on Emmett's arm so that they would see my ring.

"Look at that ring. It's gorgeous. Wouldn't it be a shame if she somehow lost it today in Gym class?" Lauren asked Jessica with a wicked little smirk on her face. "Then she'll go frantic trying to find it. Whether she tells him or not, I win."

Jessica looked puzzled. "How is it that _you_ win?"

"If she tells him, they fight and break up. If she doesn't tell him and I find it and return, they fight and break up."

"Ohhh."

I looked over at Emmett. "So in other words, they are going to ambush me in Gym and try taking my ring. Yay!." I cheered sarcastically. "Seriously, do neither of them have a life?"

"To be honest Riya, out of our entire family, you're the only one with a life." Jasper pointed out.

"You know what I mean. You all might be dead, but at least you all have your hobbies, except Edward. Seriously, what do you do?" Everyone turned to look at Edward.

"Riya, you might be too young to hear anything that Eddie boy does." Emmett put his hands over my ears.

**Later That Day**

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I were on our way to Gym. I had saw earlier using Alice's gift to see that we were playing basketball today in Gym. Alice and I had already saw that the four of us would be on the same team with Trevor Gibson. Thankfully, Trevor was one of the few in the school who never paid us any attention. On the opposite team would be Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and Justin. I had been dreading it all day. Alice and I had just finished changing and were walking to the bleachers where Emmett and Jasper were sitting. Jessica and Lauren were sitting about five rows above where Emmett and Jasper were. As we walked up, I happened to notice something shiny and silver around Jasper's neck.

We sat down in front of our partners and I looked back up at Jasper. "Hey, Jazz?"

"Yes, Ri?"

"Is that a necklace you're wearing today?"

"Yes. Alice gave it to me for our first anniversary." He smiled down at Alice and rubbed her shoulder.

I had already saw three different visions where Jessica and Lauren "fouled" me during the game and took my ring. An idea was forming in my head. "Jazzy-Jazz-Jazz?" I asked slowly as cutely as I could. "Would you do you favorite sister a huge favor?"

Jasper smirked at me. "What?"

"Would you wear my ring on your necklace, please?" I took off my engagement ring and held it out to him.

"Ahh...Riya." Jasper teased. "Sure." He took my ring from me and put it on his necklace and refastened it on his neck. I noticed Jessica and Lauren behind them giving me deadly looks.

Coach Clapp came out of the office and when he was done taking attendance made his announcement of the day's activities. "Okay, today, we are playing basketball. Standard rules apply. Team one: Alice Cullen point guard, Emmett Cullen forward, Hale forward, McCarty guard, and Gibson center. Team two: Chow forward, Crowley forward, Mallory point guard, Newton guard, and Stanley center. On the court. Team one grab the jerseys out of the basket." We all stepped onto the court. He looked at all of us to see who would take the tip-off. "Newton and Gibson, you're in the center. First team to thirty points wins. First team to score is home." He got in the middle of the two boys and threw the ball in the air.

Mike managed to smack the ball and Jasper jumped up and caught it. He took off down the court made a lay-up to score our first two points. We all turned and ran down to the other side of the court while Lauren passed the ball to Mike who dribbled it down the court. He looked around to court to see Jasper and Emmett both guarding Justin and Tyler leaving only Jessica and Lauren available. I ran up to guard him and try to steal the ball. He was probably about six inches taller than me so me trying to block him was like me waving a stick to protect myself from a bear. He tossed the ball over my head. I'm assuming he meant to get the ball to Justin but Emmett caught it instead. He headed down the court and as Mike and Justin both went to double-team Emmett, he passed the ball to Jasper. Jasper took it on down the court and passed it to Alice who shot it the minute she caught it, giving us a three-pointer.

Again we headed back down the court. I ran up next to Alice and hissed. "Could the three of you act just a little more human?" She nodded.

Lauren dribbled the ball down the court this time. She ran down and passed the ball back to Mike who ran into the middle and shot the ball. To my amazement, he scored. Everyone else took off back down the court while Alice grabbed the ball and passed it to me. I dribbled down the court and looked to see who was open. Trevor was pretty much out of the question. Mike came up to guard me. I twisted around, crossed the court and tossed the ball to Jasper. He jumped and scored again.

When we got to sixteen points Coach Clapp told us to take a five minute break. We all went out into the hallway to get a drink of water.

"There is a lot of frustration and anger out there on the court. There's also a little lust, but I can assume who that is." Jasper commented. I got up to the water fountain and started drinking.

"Is it that Newton kid?" Emmett nearly yelled.

"Em, you don't have to yell. Yes, it was him." Alice informed. "He keeps hoping that he will get close enough to where he can tumble over onto Riya."

"Riya. That's enough water. You're going to make yourself sick." Emmett tried pulling me from the water fountain.

"Babe, I'm thirsty."

"You're going to get sick." He started pulling me back towards the gym.

We all got back on the court. Coach Clapp gave the ball to the other team since we were winning. Everything was going well until I was dribbling the ball back down the court. Lauren and Mike both came to guard me. Lauren made a play as if to grab the ball, instead she grabbed my wrist and pulled. It wasn't very hard, just enough to throw me off my balance. I was pulled around and lost my footing and fell backwards. I half expected Emmett, Jasper, or even Alice to make sure that I didn't hit the floor; however, I also knew that none of them could get to me while still looking human. My head hit the floor first then my back and then Mike landed on top of me. I couldn't help but yell out in pain, somehow my arm had twisted and I had landed on it. Coach Clapp blew his whistle a few times and ran up to us. Pain was radiating up and down my arm and I couldn't help but cry. Justin and Tyler helped Mike off of me so that Coach Clapp could look at me.

"Back up, back up. Everyone needs to go sit down." He shouted at everyone on the court.

"Coach, she's our sister." Alice pointed out.

"And my girlfriend." Emmett jumped in.

"You three can stay." Coach Clapp relented. "Riya, can you open your eyes? I need to know what's causing the pain." I opened my eyes to see Coach Clapp, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper crouched around me.

"Riya, are you okay?" Emmett asked as he ran his hand through my hair. His hand froze and I saw his lips move slightly as he was apparently hissing to Alice and Jasper. I had dropped the connection with everyone when I went down.

Alice spoke up. "Jasper, why don't you go get Edward's car keys so that Emmett can take Riya to Carlisle at the hospital?" Jasper nodded and was gone a moment later.

"My left arm hurts and so does my head." I managed to get out in between sobs.

"Okay, your left arm could be broken and the back of your head is bleeding. You do need to get to the hospital, but I also need an accident report filled out." Coach Clapp helped me sit up. "Miss Cullen, you can grab my chair from my desk to get her out to the car."

"Don't worry about it, Coach. I can carry her." Emmett placed his left arm around my back and slid his right arm under my knees then stood up. I wrapped my right arm around his neck and tried to pull myself closer to him but didn't have enough strength.

"Em, the blood." I managed to whisper. He shook his head. He started out of the gym with Alice holding the door open for him. Edward met up with us in the hallway.

"What is going on? Jasper grabbed me out of Spanish and told me he needed my car keys. When we got out into the hallway, he told me that Riya had been hurt in Gym and that she needed to see Carlisle. He took the Volvo and headed to the house. He decided he should hunt. Emmett are you okay to run Riya to the hospital or does Rosalie or Alice need to?"

"I'll be fine. We'll see you later." Emmett headed out the hallway and when he was sure no one could see us he started running at vampire speed towards the hospital.

"Em?" I whispered as he zoomed through the trees.

"Yes?"

"I'm having trouble staying awake."

"Just wait a few minutes. We're almost there." Emmett's voice got quieter as I blacked out.

Please review. It gives me something to look forward to.


	23. Hospital Visit

I actually decided after I published the last chapter that I wouldn't update anymore since I didn't see very many hits on the last chapter. Then last week I decided to randomly look and found four reviews. So, I decided to update againa and it would have been up a little sooner; however, my laptop keeps corrupting the file and when I open it, it is all squares. This is actually the third draft.

EmPOV

"Em?" Riya whispered as I ran through the woods to the hospital.

"Yes?"

"I'm having trouble staying awake."

"Just wait a few minutes. We're almost there." I told her as I noticed her completely fall asleep.

I slowed to a walk as I came out of the woods and into the parking lot. I walked through the entrance to the emergency room and up to the nurses' station. There was a bored middle-aged woman at the desk.

"Excuse me, I need to see Dr. Cullen immediately." I told her calmly.

She looked up at me and then at Riya. "Fill out the top form on the clipboard and have a seat. We'll get you in as soon as possible." She picked up a nail file and started filing her nails.

"I'm sorry. My name is Emmett Cullen and I am currently holding Dr. Cullen's youngest, and may I add unconscious, daughter in my arms." I smiled at her a little widely. She shuddered slightly and pressed a button on the desk that opens the doors to the exam rooms.

"Do you know where his office is?"

"I do. Thank you." I walked into the back and rounded the corner to see Carlisle waiting for me at the door of an exam room.

"Right here, Em." He held the door open for me to walk through and then closed it behind us. I laid Riya on the table and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Alice called me and explained what happened. How long has she been asleep?" Carlisle asked as he checked her pupils and then the gash on the back of her head.

"Maybe three minutes."

"Okay. I hear Edward, Esme, and Rosalie in the waiting room. Why don't you go let them in while I stitch her head up." Carlisle suggested. I nodded and went back to waiting room and held the door open for the family. The nurse looked as if she were going to object. I smiled at her again and she went back to filing her nails. We all filed back towards the room. I knocked on the door and waited for Carlisle to respond. A moment later, he hissed, "Give me a minute. I've almost got the blood cleaned up."

I waited a couple minutes before entering the room. Carlisle was almost finished with stitching up her head. Carlisle looked up at Edward. "Do you hear anything from her?"

Edward looked confused for a moment before responding. "She's dreaming that she's riding a purple elephant and watching for Emmett to fall from the sky."

"Why would I be falling from the sky?" I asked while watching her for any movement.

Rosalie chuckled. "When you took her to Isle Esme, I told her about the time we were flying across Africa and we made an unexpected stop to eat an elephant."

"Oh." I laughed. "That must be why she kept handing me magazines and crossword puzzles."

"Okay, I am finished. I jsut want to take her down to X-Ray and check her arm." Carlisle announced as he dropped his untensils into a metal pan and unlocked the parking brakes on the bed. Edward held the door open for him as he wheeled Riya out of the room.

Two hours later, Carlisle had X-Rayed Riya's arm, which was broken, and casted it. Alice and Jasper had arrived. We were just waiting for Riya to wake up. According to Edward, her dreams were a little more normal. We had been sitting in silence for a while when Alice finally spoke up.

"Maybe we should slap her."

There was a chorus of "What?" and "Alice!" as we all turned to look at her.

"She might wake up. It's worth a shot." Alice defended herself. "I've always wanted to slap somebody. It looks fun." Alice mumbled.

"Jazz? Could you make your wife a little nicer?" I asked Jasper and watched as Alices eyes widened.

"My wife is very nice already without my influence." Jasper kissed Alice on the top of her head.

"Wuss." I mumbled.

Riya groaned and started stirring. "I predict Lauren will have a very bad day when I go back to school." She announced as she opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"How do you feel?" Esme asked as she sat down on the bed and took Riya's left hand in hers.

"I feel as if Mike Newton fell on me." Riya told her.

Esme looked at Riya's hand and flipped it over. "What happened to your ring? You didn't lose it during the accident, did you?"

"No, Jasper has it. Can I have it back now, please?" She looked over at Jasper. Jasper took his necklace off and handed the ring to Esme who put it back on Riya's finger. "Thank you, my Jazzy-Jazz-Jazz." Riya smiled up at Jasper.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Jasper told her and kissed her forehead.

"Dad, can I please go home. I don't like hospitals." Riya asked and looked up at Carlisle.

"I suppose. You will need some painkillers though. You'll probably be home for a few days." Carlisle informed her.

"Ughhh. I just went back to school." Riya groaned again.

"I volunteer to stay home and keep you company." Rosalie announced.

Riya looked at Rosalie for a moment and then scowled at her. "You just don't want to go."

"Uh, newsflash babe, none of us do. Gotta remember, Rosalie and I started high school seventy-four years ago." I reminded her.

"Umm, I started high school eighty-eight years ago." Edward reminded me.

"Well, had I had high school I would have you all beat." Jasper reminded us all.

"Okay, enough." Carlisle sighed. "I'll go get your discharge papers." He walked out to the nurses' station.

"Do you want anything special before we head home?" Esme asked Riya.

"No, I think I'll be fine. Would someone mind getting this tube out of me?" Riya gestured to the IV that Carlisle had started just in case.

Edward grabbed a peice of cotton off the counter and held in over the IV as he pulled it out. "Rose, will you hand me a peice of tape?" She grabbed the medical tape out of the drawer and ripped a peice off to hand to Edward. Carlisle came back in ad told us that we could all leave. He and Esme were going to stop and get Riya's painkillers from the pharmacy. I helped Riya out to Edward's Volvo and into the front seat. I got into the backseat with Rosalie so that Edward could drive his beloved Volvo and watched Jasper and Alice drive off in my Jeep.

"So, Riya, I am going to go to the mall tonight and get a bunch of movies for us to watch over the next few days. Did you have anything in particular that you want me to get?" Rosalie leaned into the front seat so that she was more or less sitting between Edward and Riya.

"Could you see if they have Buffy, The Vampire Slayer? I haven't seen it in a while." Riya asked honestly.

"Riya, why do you watch that? You live with vampires. You're engaged to a vampire. You know how absurd the idea that we can be killed by a wooden stake is." Edward looked at her like she was crazy.

"Maybe I should send the producer a letter with the correct way to kill a vampire." Riya looked like she was thinking about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Nahh."

We were passing the cafe downtown when Riya saw Lauren walking out to her car. "Oooh." Riya started watching Lauren intently. I watched as Lauren pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a phone number. Luckily, Edward was driving slow, so that we could all hear what Lauren was saying.

"Hello daddy!" Lauren greeted her father excitedly.

"Hi, Lauren. How was school today?" Her father asked off-handedly.

"It was good. I just thought you should know that I spend most of the school day fantasizing about a junior who is engaged to a girl in my class. Today, to get back at her, I grabbed her during gym and she ended up going to the hospital with both a concussion and a broken arm. Bye, Daddy!" Lauren chirpped away and put her cell phone away. The minute she put her phone away, this look of terror and confusion crossed her face.

"Was that your doing, babe?" I laughed as I imagined what was going through her head.

"Yep. I hope she enjoyed that as much as I did, I'm just getting started." Riya admitted.

**Okay, I hope that is okay. I only re-wrote this three times thanks to my cursed laptop. Please review. Like I said earlier, I'm not sure about continuing, but if I get even just one review I will.**


	24. Vision of impending doom

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Riya POV

Rosalie and I spent the entire week ordering anything sex related with Mr. Mallory's credit card and having shipped in Lauren's name. Her parents now had her in therapy twice a week, Sexoholics Anonymous, and speaking to the preacher at the local church. I had had my kicks. Today was Monday and I was going back to school. Emmett and I pulled into the parking lot and parked beside Edward. I got out and locked my MINI and we started into the school. Most of the day was uneventful. Alice had brought home all of my homework the week before and brought it back in to the teachers each day, so at least I did not have to worry about that.

After lunch, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and I headed back to GYM. I was a little nervous considering what happened the last time I had attended this class. I was bonded with Alice, Edward, and Jasper, so far I had not heard any malice thoughts or had any threatening visions. Alice and I walked into the locker room and got dressed. As we were heading out, I noticed Lauren in a huddle with Jessica Mathews and several other girls.

I walked over smiling. Lauren looked up to me. "What do you want?"

As sweetly as possible, I replied. "I was just going to ask how your meeting with the preacher and sexoholics anonymous meetings were going? I was so surprised to hear you were a sexoholic. But after hearing about the thousands of dollars worth of sex toys you had purchased. I'm glad you're getting help. The first step is admitting you have a problem."

Lauren's face turned blood red and I could swear I saw steam coming out of her ears. "Where did you hear that? That all lies." She called after me as I walked out of the locker room with Alice.

Jasper walked up to us. "You really upset her, didn't you, Riya?"

"She broke my arm over her petty little human crap." I mumbled.

"You're human." Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, _kiete mi hermano!_" I hissed at him.

"What's with the spanish?" Emmett asked as he took my hand and led me to the bleachers.

"I couldn't think of a comeback in English." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So your big spanish comeback was shut up brother?" Alice teased.

"Alice, did you hear? Because you didn't go shopping last week, Macy's is filing backruptcy." I retorted as we sat down and waited for Coach Clapp to come out and give us today's assingments.

"Funny." Alice smirked at me.

We sat down in the bleachers and watched as Lauren, Jessica, and the other girls came out of the locker room. Lauren glared at me as they made their way to the other side of the bleachers.

"Who does she think she is? Lauren asked Jessica. "Just because those Cullen boys treat her like a princess, she thinks that she can get away with anything."

"Seriously, why do they fawn all over her? She's dating Emmett. Jasper and Edward both seem to protect her like she's the holy grail. Do you think she's hiding from someone?"

"Well, I did hear that her father tried to kill her before the Cullen's adopted her." Lauren supplied.

I didn't realize it until Emmett let go of my hand wrapped his arm around me and Jasper had laid his hand on my shoulder to calm me down that I had started shaking at the memory of my father.

"Don't they have anything better to gossip about?" Alice asked as she shook her head.

I took a deep breath and bonded with Lauren, planting the thought in her head that Mark Gregies in senior class liked her.

"Oh my god, did you see Mark Gregies this morning?" Lauren gushed at Jessica. "I think he's going to ask me out."

"Really, you know I've seen him eyeing you." Jessica rushed to boost her friends ego, despite the fact that she had never even seen Mark give Lauren a second glance.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Thank you, Jasper, Em." Luckily, Coach Clapp came in at that moment.

After school, we were all sitting in the living room except for Carlisle. Edward was playing his piano, Emmett was watching a football game with Jasper. Rosalie was reading a magazine on the couch with Esme who was looking at potential new projects on one of the laptops. I was sitting on the other couch getting my toenails painted by Alice while reading the magazines that Rosalie finished. I was trying to concentrate on my magazine but Edward was having flashbacks to the 1920's and his rebellion from Carlisle and Esme and chastising himself for it. I knew that I should quit listening in, but at the same time I couldn't stop myself from listening.

He was interrupted by one of Alice's visions. We were in the house when the door was flung open by three old looking vampires with bright, ruby red eyes. The one in the middle stopped and looked at Carlisle.

"Where is she old friend?"

"She's part of our family. Please, Aro, she will be turned as soon as she finishes high school." Carlisle pleaded.

"I have no intention of killing her, only of taking her home to Volterra. I have heard of her gift. She will make a fine addition to the Guard."

"May I ask who you heard of her gift from?" Carlisle asked, clearly trying to buy a few moments.

"I think that under the circumstances I will refrain from releasing that information."

"His name is Samson, his gift is that he can detect other gifts. Similar to Eleazar." Edward supplied the information to Carlisle.

"How curious." Aro stared at Edward enviously.

A tall man with dark hair came up and cleared his throat. He held his hand out and Aro took it. He smiled and looked back at Carlisle. "Ahh, as it would happen, Demetri has found her scent. You have two options. You can either surrender the girl to us and we spare your _family_ or Demetri finds her himself and I forget a time when I considered us old friends and your entire _family_ perishes." Aro waited less than ten seconds before waving his hand. Demetri left the room for a few minutes before returning with me. Aro grabbed me from him.

"You had your chance." He pulled my hair from my neck. Emmett rushed foward yelling before another member of the Guard grabbed him and ripped his head from his body. The corner of Aro's lips curled up, the leaned his head back for a half a second before biting into my neck. He fed for a moment before letting go. "Kill them." He instructed as he lifted my body into his arms then turned and left the room.

I hadn't noticed that the vision had ended. All that I noticed was that I was lying on the floor with my entire family minus Carlisle and Edward now surrounding me and talking and having very loud thoughts at once, but I could not hear them over a deafening sound that was overpowering everything. Suddenly, I was being pulled up into a sitting position and was against something hard that was restraining my arms so that I could not move. Jasper moved closer to me, he reached out and grabbed my arm. He moved so that his face was directly in front of mine. I could tell he was trying to say something to me, but I still could not hear anything over that incessant noise. I started watching his lips and noticed that he kept repeating whatever he was saying.

I knew what Jasper was trying to do and was waiting for whatever emotion he was trying to fill me with to take effect but nothing was happening. Jasper seemed to be getting frustrated by this. He shuffled a little so that he was right in front of me and was holding onto each of my arms.

I was not sure how much time had passed. My throat was hurting and I was developing a massive headache. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward was coming down the stairs. I felt a pinch in my thigh and moments later felt darkness creeping in.

Please, please, please review. I would love to continue. I moved very fast this time. I had actually planned on going on, but lost a lot of work when my computer crashed and am now redoing. None of this was actually planned and most came to me today. So, please review.


	25. What did you see?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jasper POV

We were home from school. If it was not for Alice and survival purposes, I would not go to school. It was tedious. Half of the so called facts were not such. It was true, history is written by the winners; therefore, the entire truth is never learned. The teachers believe they are all knowing without realizing that they are all completely brainless and know nothing of the world they live in. I have a good hundred and twenty years on most of them. At home though, I was able to relax with my family and be myself. I did not have to worry with the bloodlust. The only human here was Riya. She was easily the sister I was closest to. She was easy to be around. She believed in me. That meant something.

Riya was my biggest supporter in a sense. She was constantly telling me how good of a person I was. She knew my entire past and did not have any second thoughts or anxieties about being alone with me, despite the fact that she is the only person in the house who could be harmed and with track records I am the most likely to harm her.

I was relaxing in the lazy chair watching the football game with Emmett. It was easy to relax when everyone else in the house was too. I noticed immediately when that something was wrong. There was sudden tension build in the air. I looked around and noticed that Alice had the blank look on her face that usually accompanies a vision. Edward and Riya were apparently watching the same vision but had different expressions. Edward looked as if he was trying to figure out what was happening and Riya looked terrified.

The moment I started to feel the fear from Riya, she started screaming uncontrollably. A moment later, she threw herself in the floor and continued screaming while moving in seizure-like actions. Emmett crossed the room and caught her before her head hit the floor too hard. Esme, Rosalie, and I rushed to her side. Alice and Edward seemed to still be seeing something.

Emmett, Esme, Rosalie and I were all speaking at the same time and despite our perfect hearing, we were barely decipherable over Riya's screaming.

"What is wrong with her?" Esme asked, trying to grab Riya's arms to help Emmett restrain her.

"They saw something. Look at Alice." I gestured to my tiny wife who was coming out of the vision. Emmett now had both of her arms and had pulled her up so that she was sitting right in front of him completely pressed against him. I grabbed her arm to try and calm her down.

"What the hell did the three of you see?" Emmett roared at Alice.

"Edward, grab a valium from Carlisle's office." Rosalie screamed across the room. Edward ran to comply with her order. I moved again so that I was right in front of her and my face was inches from hers.

I placed my other hand on her other arm and kept repeating softly hoping that she would concentrate on me. "Calm down, Riya. Focus on me. Calm down, Riya. Focus on me." I kept repeating myself. I was trying as hard as I could to get her to relax and it was not working. Thankfully, Edward came down the stairs and handed a syringe to Emmett. Emmett lifted her shirt a little and stabbed her upper thight and injected the valium. Combined with my calming effect, Riya started to relax quickly and passed out.

As soon as she was completely out, Emmett picked her up and carried upstairs to her bedroom and came back down while Esme called Carlisle and told him to come home immediately.

"All right, now that my fiance is no longer hysterical and is drugged to sleep, would one of you please tell me what the hell happened?" Emmett looked at Alice and Edward.

"Wait until Carlisle gets here. He'll be here in a matter of minutes." Esme requested as she placed the cordless phone back on its base. I sent a few calming waves at Emmett to hopefully hold him over until Carlisle got home.

Alice sat back down on the couch and was concentrating intently on something. I crossed the room to sit beside her and began running my hand up and down her back.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, I heard tires on the driveway and knew that it was Carlisle. His black Mercedes flew into sight and he was in the house before the engine had completely died down.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, looking around the room. "Where is Riya?"

"She's in bed. We gave her a shot of valium from your office and she is knocked out." Rosalie supplied.

"What did you see?" I prodded at Alice.

"The Volturi came for Riya. Apparently, Aro has a guard member who is able to detect gifts in others. His name is Samson, he found Riya somehow. He reported her to Aro. He came and asked for Riya. You refused to give her over so Aro had Demetri find her and he bit her here in the house and ordered the guard to kill the rest of us." Edward answered.

"It's understandable then that she had the reaction she had. Do you have an idea of when this happens?" Carlisle looked between Alice and Edward.

"The only thing I noticed was that the trees outside were in full bloom. It must be next spring that they come here. I'm going to keep looking to try and see what causes this. Maybe when Riya wakes up she could help by making random decisions to see what happens." Alice suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Esme agreed. "Provided that she is a better state when she wakes up. Edward, can you see what she is dreaming about? She isn't dreaming about this is she?"

"No." Edward stated solemnly.

Riya POV

I was in Edward's memory. I had seen it several times and it was easily recognizable to me now. It was from a time in his life when he decided that Carlisle had sheltered him from his true vampire nature. He had gotten very upset when he found out that I had seen these memories. He was not proud of his actions during that time and he was certain that he had frightened me. It took me several tries to get him to understand that I was aware of his past and that I was perfectly fine.

Without warning, I was running through the woods in near darkness. I was trying to run as quickly as possible without tripping or falling over debris that I could not see. Without warning, I was being picked up and was tucked under someone's arm. I couldn't tell who was carrying me.

"Jazzy, is that you?" I asked while trying to manuever myself so that I could try to see who it was.

"Wrong." My captor stated simply. I did not recognize their voice. I did recognize that we were headed back towards the house.

I started screaming and struggling to get loose. It wasn't doing any good, just as I should have known it wouldn't. He slowed down as we approached the house. I saw the lights on and several men in dark cloaks standing outside the house. He came to a walk as his foot landed on the first step to the front door. We came into the living room where the entire family was standing with several other men who I could tell were vampires. My captor handed me to another man with jet black hair who looked extremely old.

"You had your chance." He pulled my hair from my neck. Emmett rushed foward yelling before another member of the Guard grabbed him and ripped his head from his body. He held onto me for a moment before I felt his teeth dig into my neck. I was instantly burning while also aware that he was draining me of blood. Barely ten seconds later, he let go of me and I was completely on fire. As I blacked out, I heard his final words as he picked me up and we left. "Kill them."

Please review. I'm not sure how good this chapter is. There is a lot of retelling. Last chapter was a few reviews which really motivated me to finish this chapter and start another. So, pretty please review so I can decide to keep posting or not.


	26. Forming a Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Riya POV

I woke up drenched in sweat. I remembered the dream vividly. Then I remembered, it wasn't actually a dream. It was a vision of what could be. I got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom to wash my face and pull my hair into a ponytail.

I looked up in the mirror while washing my face and noticed that I looked very flushed. I threw the wet washcloth on the side of the tub and dried my face. I grabbed some blush out of the top drawer of my bathroom counter. I lightly brushed some across my face to give myself a little color before facing my family. I changed into the tank top and shorts I had brought into the bathroom and went back to the bedroom to strip the sheets from

my bed.

I grabbed another set of sheets from my closet and decided to bond with Edward to see what was going on downstairs. Carlisle was home and they were all talking about me. They heard me walking around and chances were Edward knew exactly what I had dreamt. I finally finished making the bed and started to head downstairs. I stopped before opening the bedroom door and took a deep breath to try and relax myself before having to answer everyone's questions.

I came into the living room to find everyone scattered across the living room. Mom and Dad were sitting in one of the chairs together. Jasper was sitting in one of the other chairs with Alice in his lap, one arm around his shoulders and her legs over the arm of the chair. Edward was playing the piano and Emmett and Rosalie were on opposite couches.

"Are you feeling better, Riya?" Carlisle asked me as I crossed the living room and sat next to Emmett on the couch.

"Not really." I admitted. Emmett wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "I had another vision while I was sleeping. I'm sure you both saw it as well." I gestured at Alice and Edward.

"I did." Edward replied while Alice shook her head no.

"Really? I assumed that I was seeing what you were seeing. Maybe I was subconsciously thinking about it, bonded with you, and had my own vision." I guessed out loud.

"It is a possibility." Carlisle agreed. "Edward has already told us what you saw in your sleep. Alice thinks that this happens next spring, which means that we only have a limited time to figure out what sets this chain of events off."

"You mean, before I am turned to a vampire, kidnapped, taken to Italy, and get all of you killed?" I gave a short laugh. It figures, I finally found a family who loved and accepted me and in turn I get them all killed.

_You can not think that way, Riya. Technically, we are already dead._

I scowled at Edward. _ I mean dead-dead not un-dead. _

_We will find a way around it. Don't worry. _

"I need some time to myself. Umm, I'm going to go for a drive." I stood up and announced.

"You don't have to leave. You can have time to yourself here at the house." Esme protested.

"Not with Edward listening to my thoughts, Jasper feeling what I feel, and Alice watching how my every thought is affecting the future. I'll be back." I grabbed my purse off of Edward's piano and watched him glare at me. He had asked me several times not to leave it there.

I walked out to the garage and climbed into my Mini Cooper and took off down the driveway. I got to the end of the driveway and sat there for a moment. I couldn't decide to head left to Forks or right to Port Angeles. I knew there was a good chance that I was going to be followed either way. Finally, I decided to turn right onto highway 101 and head North. I kept my bond with both Alice and Edward and decided to speed up to a hundred and thirty miles an hour. It wasn't quite as fast as my family drove, but it was still faster than I would normally drive. I ended up turning onto highway 113 and then onto 112. I decided to go up to Callam Bay and watch the dolphins in the sound between Washington and Vancouver.

It took thirty minutes to get from the house to the ocean. I parked the car and found a nice spot on the rocks to sit on. I had been sitting on the rock for about an hour and a half when I had an idea. I checked in on all members of my house and made sure that they were all at home. I was surprised that none of them had decided to follow me.

I started focusing on the future. After deciding I was ready, I made a decision to leave Forks by myself and limit my contact to the family. I planned the packing and the reason for me leaving town. I planned on leaving the day after Christmas. I started focusing on the future again. I could see myself in Miami, Fl celebrating my one year anniversary by myself. One year from next month. I then decided to focus on my family. I saw them all. They seemed to be okay. I could see them going about their everyday lives.

I was jarred out my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Emmett calling. I answered the phone and stood up to head back to my car.

"Hey, Em! I just realized what time it was. I'm getting in my car now to head home." I managed to tell him while keeping my voice even.

"Where are you? I can meet you part way."

"I'm leaving Callam Bay right now. I should be home in a few minutes." I got in the car and started the engine. I turned the car around and headed towards the house.

"I'll meet you at the intersection of Highway 112 and Highway 113. If I'm not there when you get there, just pull over and wait for me, okay?"

"Okay, I'll meet you there." I hung up and decided to take my time getting there. If I drove at my normal speed, then we should both arrive at our meeting spot simultaneously.

I came to a stop at the intersection of Highways 112 and 113. I did not see Emmett anywhere but did see a pull off about fifty feet from the stop sign. I eased up to the pull off and slid over into the passenger seat.

I saw Emmett come out of the woods just a few moments after I had parked the car. He walked up to the car and gave me a goofy grin as he slid into the drivers' seat.

"Hey babe! Miss me?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows at me as he leaned in and I kissed him.

"Always." I choked out.

"What's wrong?" Emmett's face instantly went serious.

I forced a smile. "Nothing. It's nothing." I stammered.

"Riya, tell me. Did something happen while you were at the bay?"

"No, please just let it go."

"Ri-"

_Let it go. _I hated myself for doing it, but I used my mind control to make Emmett drop the subject.

Emmett put the car in gear and took off down the highway towards the house. It was a silent ride. He knew what I did and was mad that I had done it. I didn't even try to hide what I had done. On anyone else, I would have planted a new thought and forced them to even forget what they were saying. I didn't this time. Emmett would find out later what was wrong and I did not want him to forget a single moment with me. I felt guilty for doing it. We pulled up to the house about ten minutes later. I got out of the car and managed to catch the keys when Emmett tossed them to me across the car before he vampire sped to the house.

I walked into the living room to six confused vampires looking at me. I heard a door slam upstairs and was surprised that Emmett hadn't shattered any of the glass wall. I bit my lip and walked straight to Esme who opened her arms and embraced me.

"What happened?" Esme ran her hand through my hair while I cried into her shirt.

_Edward, could you please?_ I replayed for Edward what happened in the car in my mind.

"Emmett kept asking her in the car what was wrong and she didn't want to talk about it yet. She used mind control on Emmett to make him stop asking questions."

After I had finished crying, I walked upstairs to try and talk to Emmett. I got to his bedroom and raised my hand to knock on the door but stopped. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and let myself in. I shut the door behind and leaned back against it. Emmett was sitting in an armchair playing the XBOX. He didn't even glance in my direction. I waited a moment to see if he was going to acknowledge my presence. When it appeared that he would not, I walked over to him and sat on the arm of the chair and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know, will you allow me to?" Emmett retorted.

"Emmett, please. I was upset about something and I did not want to talk about it yet. When I am ready, I will tell you, I promise."

Emmett paused the game and looked up at me. "You promise?"

"Yes." I leaned down and kissed him. He must have forgiven me. He grabbed me and pulled me down into his lap before he let me go to breathe.

"So, are you ready right now?"

"Not yet, maybe tomorrow? I think I am going to go to bed for the night. It's been a long day." I kissed Emmett and headed up another floor to my bedroom.

The next morning I was woke up by Emmett and Alice arguing.

"She's not going. She doesn't feel good." Alice hissed at him.

"How do we know that? We have not woken her up yet." Emmett countered.

"I've seen you wake her up and she tells you that she's not feeling well and going to stay home for the day." Alice retorted sounding annoyed.

I felt Emmett sit down on my bed and start shaking me.

I groaned and gave a couple fake coughs. "What do you want, Emmett?"

"It's time for school."

"I'm not feeling very good. I think I am going to stay home today." I rolled over and pretended to go to sleep.

Emmett kissed the back of my head. "I'll see you when I get home this afternoon."

"Ugh." I moaned a response and snuggled further into the bed. Emmett got up and I heard them head down the stairs. I waited until I heard the cars leave and then using my bond with Edward and Alice watched until I was sure they were out of hearing range. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my laptop off the desk.

I started searching through Miami real estate. I had been looking at condos for about three hours when Esme knocked softly on my door. "Riya, are you busy?"

"No, come on in." I shut the laptop and slid it under my pillow.

"Are you feeling okay? Emmett and Alice said that you weren't feeling well today. Is there anything you need?" Esme sat on the bed beside me and felt my forehead with the back of her hand. She laughed. "I don't know why I'm feeling for a temperature. Of course you feel hot to me."

I laughed with her. "I'm okay. I'm not really sick at all. I just wanted to stay home and look at a few things. I'm fairly certain that I have found a solution to the Volturi problem." I admitted quietly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not yet. I think I'll wait til everyone gets home tonight."

"Okay. Well, do you have any plans for the rest of the afternoon? Or, would you like some privacy so that you can go back to your secret project you were working on before I came in?" Esme smiled slyly.

"I should have known I couldn't get away with it. What gave me away?"

"Every once in a while I would hear a keystroke. Every time you would hit a key too loudly, your heart would jump. When I knocked on the door, your heart started racing and I heard you close the lid."

"I can't get away with anything in this house! Do you know what I'm planning then?"

"I'm not sure. I heard you mutter Miami earlier today. Are you planning on leaving?" Esme asked.

"I've glimpsed into the future. I saw myself in Miami thirteen months from now, still human, still alive. I've seen all of you healthy and alive. Well, technically not alive, but you know what I mean. I think it'll work. I chose a place where there is little chance of running into a vampire. It's on the opposite side of the country. I feel well, not good about it, but…." I trailed off. I saw the look on Esme's face and quickly amended, "but, if you don't like the idea, we can find something else."

"No, if it looks like it will work, then we should try it. It might be the safest option. Why don't you show me what you're looking at?" Esme gestured to my laptop.

"I was trying to find someplace to live. I'm assuming we don't already have a house in Miami?" I gave a short laugh and opened up the laptop to show her some of the condos I was looking at.

"No, nothing in Florida." Esme agreed and took the laptop from me. "You're looking at condos?"

"I thought that would be best. That way I wouldn't have to worry about maintenance or landscaping."

"That would easier for you. I'm not so sure about the units that you are looking at though. They look like they are in rough neighborhoods."

"Well, I wasn't sure how everyone would take the news. I didn't want to rely on family money if I was leaving." I admitted.

"Well, you are not leaving for forever. You will come back as soon as it is safe, right?" Esme asked.

"Of course. I would never leave forever. You're my family." I practically jumped into Esme's lap to hug her.

"Okay, then let's find you someplace to live."

**Please review. The only reason it took so long to update this time is because I was seriously debating whether to abandon or not. I am working on the next chapter but will decide to post or not depending on reviews. Thanks. **


	27. My World, My Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

**Chapter 27**

Riya POV

I was suddenly nervous standing in front of my entire family to announce that I was leaving. I felt as if I was going to throw up all over the Esme's dining room table. I looked at Jasper and gave him a weak grin. He seemed to understand what I wanted because I started to feel a little calmer.

I took a deep breath and began, "I think; no, I know I have found a solution to the Sampson problem. I've seen up to a year in the future and have seen that we are all safe. I am still human and you are all still ali- well, un-dead.

First of all, I want to say that I don't like this plan, but if it keeps everyone safe, I will make the best of it. I have been playing with different scenarios in my head and the safest option seems to be for me to leave. Mom has been helping me look for a place to live and we think we have found a place. If I leave on December 26th, I have seen that we are all okay and I have come up with a cover story to be used here."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Riya?" Carlisle asked softly.

"No, I don't want to; but, it seems to be a safe option. It wouldn't be for forever. It would only be until we are sure it is safe for me to come home." I looked at Emmett for the first time to see what he was thinking.

"What about us?" He asked. "Does this mean that you don't want to get married anymore?"

"Of course I still do. The vision that I had saw of the future was of me on our one year anniversary next year. I saw that we get married on December 22nd."

"So, we get married and four days later, you leave? Is this what you were thinking about the other night that you did not want me to know?"

"It is."

Alice spoke up, "I saw what Riya was planning two days ago and have been looking at different scenarios with her and this does seem to be the best option."

"If you both seem to think this is for the best, then I think we should give it a chance." Carlisle gave his opinion. "You have already found a place to live?"

"We found a condo that we can buy for her in Miami. It's in a safe location with security. I have already spoken to the realtor and placed a bid on the property." Esme chimed in.

"So everything is in motion then?" Carlisle asked Esme.

"It is. I am expecting a call back from the realtor tomorrow."

"What is this cover story that you mentioned?" Jasper interjected. I had found out that he worked with a lawyer in Seattle who would get Jasper any type of documentation that we ever needed.

"To anyone who asks, Riya decided that she would like to study abroad for a while and will be attending the Instiut Le Rosey in Switzerland. It offers many international opportunities that she would not have here. I spoke to the guidance counselor today at Forks High School and got a copy of her transcripts there under the pretense that she would be transferring."

"So, just the usual then from Jenks just altered so that Riya is eighteen, I'm guessing?"

"That should be fine." Carlisle agreed with Jasper. "If she needs anything later, we can get it then. I suppose you just use the address of the property Esme is looking at. Do either of you see us not getting it?" Carlisle looked between Alice and myself.

Alice and I both concentrated on the condo and Esme. I must not have concentrated very hard at all because I had not yet seen a thing when Alice answered. "We'll get it."

"Miami? When am I supposed to visit you? Hurricane season? You would pick one of the sunniest locations in the country." Emmett stood up and headed towards the living room.

I sighed and looked at the remaining members of my family. "Excuse me, I'm going to try talking to him." I smiled weakly and followed him into the living room in time to see him going upstairs. "Emmett, please wait. Talk to me."

Emmett wouldn't stop and kept going up to the stairs. I followed him up the stairs and nearly had him in my reach when he opened his bedroom and literally shut the door in my face. I stopped abruptly about an inch from the door. I took a deep breath and let myself into his bedroom. This seemed to be a repeat of last night.

Like the night before, Emmett was sitting in his chair, but was not playing the XBOX. He was simply sitting there. I made my way across the room and kneeled down on the floor in front of him.

"I love you." I whispered slowly while trying to find my voice and the right words for what I needed to say. "I want nothing more than to be with you every minute of every day. You are my world, my everything; and the very thought of leaving you hurts me more than I can describe. I just don't see how we can all be safe if I stay here and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you were to die because of me."

Emmett closed his eyes for a moment and finally looked at me. "I love you too and I can understand that you don't want to see us dead. To be honest, I don't want to see us dead. You have a big heart and that is one of the things I love about you. What I don't understand is why in less than twenty four hours you think that you have found the one and only solution to this problem which entails you moving thirty five hundred miles away."

"I want to make sure that you are all safe. Since we don't know how long it is until Sampson finds me, I don't want to take any chances."

"Alice said that she thought that the vision took place in the Spring."

"But Emmett, we don't know when it is that Sampson finds me."

"Please, take a few days to explore other options. You and Alice can focus on trying to narrow down when it is that Sampson does come through."

I thought for a few moments. "How about a compromise? I will work with Alice to find Sampson and when he's in the area. In the meantime, we will continue with the plans to purchase the condo and get my fake id's, birth certificate, and school records; so that if we can not find another solution, we have a back-up option. Is that okay with you?"

Emmett looked at me for a few moments before he bent over and kissed me. When he broke away, he smiled "I think I can live with that."

I smiled through the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him again. He placed his hands on my sides and picked me up so that I was now kneeling but now in his lap. My hands started to find their way into his short, curly hair while his found the bare skin under my shirt. His lips left mine and started to trail down to my neck. I reached down and swiftly slid my shirt off. Emmett picked back up where he had left off on my neck and I slid my fingers inbetween the buttons of his dress shirt and pulled in opposite directions. Buttons flew everywhere and I couldn't help but give a little giggle.

In one motion, Emmett stood up while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He wrapped his left arm around me to support me while I slid his shirt off of his right arm. He walked across the room and laid me on his bed and shook his shirt off of his left arm. I reached up and ran my hands over his torso. No matter how many times I saw him naked, I could never get over his chiseled stomach. I loved seeing him in tight shirts but the amount of lust that radiated off of me was enough to drive Jasper crazy so I finally quit buying them for him.

He lowered himself to kiss me again but did not want to put any weight on me so there was still plenty of space between us. I encircled my arms around his neck and using my legs that were still around his torso, I pulled myself to him. A growl started to rumble deep in Emmett's throat as relaxed his arms and rolled over onto his back so that I was now sitting on him. I knew where this was headed and knew that I should stop but also knew that I needed nothing more than I needed Emmett right then, right there. We had never gone quite so far with the family home. We would usually go away for the weekend or go for a "drive". Emmett must have been thinking about this as well because he started to push me away.

Finally, I stopped and pulled away from him. "Are you really going to stop me right now?" I smiled down at him.

"You realize that everyone is home, downstairs, and can hear us?" Emmett whispered.

"I realize that. I also realize that they heard you whisper and hope that they heard our compromise earlier." I started to kiss his neck again when he pushed me away again.

"But-" Emmett started to say something again when I put my finger on his lips.

"Sshhh. I don't care who's downstairs at the moment. All I care about at this moment is you, me, and loosing what few articles of clothing we still have between us." I reached down and unbuttoned my jeans while Emmett seemed to be deciding whether or not he wanted to keep going. A moment later, he rolled me back over and helped pull my jeans off.

_Sorry, it took so long to update. I lost the USB that housed my story. I hope this chapter is okay. I'm a little iffy about the scene between Emmett and Riya. I'm always a little self-conscious about trying to write anything like that and usually delete it. I finally decided to keep it this time, but don't want to write any further, so I encourage you to use your imagination for what happens after where I stopped. I don't want to have to change the rating of the story, so I think that is where I will stop but mentions of what happened after I stopped may come up in the next chapter. _

_Please, please review._


	28. Vision of the Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

EM POV

I loved watching Riya sleep, well, most of the time. There were nights when she had nightmares about her father and she would toss and turn and scream out for hours. I felt helpless on those nights. Jasper would go upstairs and hold her hand while she slept to calm her. Luckily tonight was not one of those nights when he was needed. It might be a little awkward considering both she and I were naked.

"Emmett? Can you come downstairs for a moment please?" I heard Edward from the dining room. I groaned and pulled my blue jeans on and headed downstairs to see what he wanted. I walked into the dining room to find the entire family minus Jasper and Riya around the dining room table.

"You called?" I asked as I came in and sat down beside Esme, who was showing Alice and Rosalie the condo that she and Riya had picked out.

"What were you thinking?" Edward practically shrieked at me.

"You're the mind reader, you tell me." I laughed at my own joke.

"Are you trying to kill her? You could have easily lost control and hurt her." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was frustrated. "We all heard you attempt to stop her. Why weren't you more adamant? You just went along with her. The two of you overloaded Jasper with so many emotions that he had to leave."

Alice looked over at me, "I'll thank you for that later." She whispered and went back to discussing designs and color schemes for the condo.

"No, I wasn't trying to hurt her at all. I didn't try harder to stop her because we know what we're doing." I pointed to the computer screen where Esme was looking at paint colors. "Riya would probably like that yellow right there."

"Thank you, Emmett." Esme clicked on the color and started looking at other colors to pair with it.

"You are awfully nonchalant about this Emmett. Just because you both may know what you're doing doesn't mean that you know what you're doing together. You are a hundred times stronger than she is. You could have easily hurt her." Edward bellowed.

"Edward. Please take a breath and calm down." Carlisle asked softly before turning to me. "Emmett, your brother has valid points and is only showing his care for Riya."

"I get that Carlisle. What Edward doesn't realize though is that this was not our first time. It was only our first time in the house with anyone home. We take precautions and have never had any more of an issue than a couple bruises, a couple broken lamps, and the popped buttons of the shirt I was wearing a few minutes." I ginned at Edward. "If you would like to know more just ask. I'm not shy; you should know that by now."

Edward shuddered. "No, I don't want to know more."

Rosalie chimed in. "You should have known he couldn't be celibate for this long."

I listened to make sure that Riya was still upstairs sleeping. I could hear the slow beating of her resting heart. "For the record, it's not like it was with Rose. We are not destroying beds, cars, and houses. It's very different and you have no reason to worry and I would appreciate it not being mentioned to Riya. She is usually very self-conscious about the fact that you could hear us. I'm not really sure what got into her tonight."

I decided to change the subject to something more important. "I assume you heard the compromise that she and I made earlier?"

"Yes. I'm glad she decided to consider other options. I was a little nervous about her moving to Miami by herself." Carlisle admitted.

"We all were." Edward agreed. "From what I heard, everyone was just trying to support her."

"I'm sure she appreciated that." Esme said softly.

I heard Riya start to stir in her sleep. I didn't think much of it. Edward began to grimace from across the table. Then I heard her feet hit the ground and she started down the stairs. A few moments later, she came into the dining room wearing a pair of my boxers and the shirt she had ripped off of me earlier that night that she was holding closed with her hands.

"What's going on down here?" She asked as she crossed the room and sat in my lap.

"We were just color scheming your condo in Miami." Alice picked up Esme's laptop and showed me the colors they were looking at. "I was thinking, you really wouldn't _need_ three bedrooms. We could knock out the wall between the master closet and bedroom number two and build you an enormous closet. What do you think?"

"I think that should I move to Miami that I will not really be out very often and therefore will not need such a large closet. I appreciate the sentiment though." She smiled at Alice and started twirling one of my curls in her finger.

Rosalie smirked, "So, Riya, why is it you're wearing Emmett's clothes? Wait, what happened to the buttons?" She teased.

Riya's cheeks were turning bright red and turned her head so that she was facing away from everyone else. "I hate you, Rose. You know exactly why I'm wearing Em's clothes and you know what happened to the buttons."

"Come on, babe, I'll take you back upstairs." I lifted her bridal style and started to carry her back upstairs.

"Where are you taking me? I just walked down here!" Riya protested.

"I thought I would take you back to bed. You need your sleep."

"Nope." She grinned up at me mischievously. "I just need you. No sleep, no food, no water, just you." She started pulling my shirt off of her shoulders.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" I laughed at her.

"Well-" She trailed off suggestively and raised her eyebrow and dropped my shirt on the staircase. Jasper chose that moment to walk in the front door.

"Really? In public areas of the house?" Jasper sighed and yelled towards the dining room. "Alice, I'll be back again." He turned around and went right back out the front door.

"I think you are going to cause Jasper to explode from lusty emotions." I shook my head.

"Do you honestly want to be talking about Jasper right now?" Riya leaned up and started nibbling on my ear. I steered her into my bedroom and picked up where we had ended earlier that night.

Riya POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Emmett's shower starting. I stretched as far as I could in Emmett's king bed and reluctantly climbed out of the bed and started getting dressed to run upstairs to my own bedroom. I was nearly to the top of the staircase when I was launched into another vision.

I was in an immaculate bedroom made of stone and was lying on the bed in immense pain. I could hear my heart beating so quickly I thought that it might explode from my chest. Suddenly, it stopped. Everything was silent.

The door to the right of the bed opened and red-eyed Alice and Edward came into the room. "How do you feel?" Edward asked me as he held a hand out to help me off the bed. Not that I needed help, but he was polite. "Heidi went out and got you your first meal, if you want to follow us." Edward directed me out of the room.

I noticed I seemed to move very fluidly and not at all awkwardly.

"Do one of you want to tell me where we are?" I wasn't sure at first who was speaking until I noticed that it was my lips moving. My voice was different and sounded beautiful and more melodic.

"We are in Volterra. After Aro had Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper killed, he brought the three of us here to join the guard." Alice explained sadly.

"Have you both been drinking human blood?"

"We have. It's the only thing available to us here. It's what you're about to have. Because we were brought here against our will, we are not allowed outside of the castle without escorts." Edward informed me.

As quickly as the vision had begun, the vision had ended. Instead of seeing the stone walls of the Volturi Castle, I was now seeing a blur of wall and ceiling as I tumbled down the stairs backwards. I was more than halfway down the staircase when I felt someone's arms wrap around my stomach and catch me from behind. They set me down on the staircase and helped me turn around so that I was sitting on a stair.

I looked up to see who my savior had been this time to find Rosalie looking me over. She was grabbing my right arm and each leg, presumably to rule out any more broken bones. "What happened?" She asked as she started pressing on my sides, now looking for broken ribs.

"I had another vision." As soon as I said this, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett all appeared. "Where are Alice and Edward?" I started to panic that Aro had already abducted them.

"They left earlier this morning to hunt. What did you see?" Carlisle asked as my heart started racing and I started hyperventilating.

"I woke up as a vampire in Volterra with Alice and Edward. We were all drinking human blood." I lowered my heard and choked out, "You were all dead." Jasper laid his hand on me and I started to feel a little calmer.

"Did you see anything else?" Carlisle asked gently.

"No, that was all." I shook my head. "I guess we had better get to school." I tried to stand up, but the minute I was off the stair I was falling backwards. Jasper being the closest to me caught me and lifted me into his arms.

"Jasper, please lay her on the couch." Carlisle requested. "Riya, you're not going back to school again until we get this straightened out. When was the last time you ate?" He looked at me as he followed Jasper into the living room.

"Umm." I thought about it as Jasper was laying me down on the longer couch in the living room. "I'm honestly not sure. I know for sure three days ago."

"I'll make you breakfast right now." Esme disappeared into the kitchen.

"The rest of you should head to school and keep up appearances. If anyone asks, I suppose you can say that Riya has left with Esme to tour the boarding school in Switzerland and should be back in a few days." Carlisle thought ahead to give a cover story for my absence. It must be nice to have a brain that works as quickly as theirs do. Everyone nodded and started to walk out the door.

Emmett stopped and kissed my forehead on his way out. "I'll see you in a bit."

Fifteen minutes later, Alice and Edward walked through the front door and headed directly upstairs as Esme brought me a plate of pancakes with sausage and a very large glass of orange juice.

"Is there anything else I can bring you?" Esme asked as she handed me the television remote.

"No, I think I'm okay. You really don't have to wait on me." I told her sheepishly.

"You haven't eaten in days and your visions are taking everything out of you. I think I do need to wait on you. I believe I will start focusing more on you to make sure you're taking care of yourself." Esme sat on the edge of the couch beside me and kissed my forehead. "At least I have one child that needs me to take care of them."

Esme filled Alice and Edward in on what had happened that morning before they climbed into his Volvo and headed to school, leaving me home alone with Esme again.

_I honestly had no intention of continuing the story despite having this and the next chapters finished; however, I received a PM about two weeks ago asking if I was going to continue. I thought about it for several days and finally decided to post the next chapter. As long as I am receiving reviews, I will continue posting new chapters. So, please review._


	29. Chainsaw's Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Thank you soooooo much for the reviews. Bella will be entering the story in a while. _

**Chapter 29**

Riya POV

It had been a week since I had fallen down the stairs and Carlisle decreed that I would stay home until the Sampson issue was resolved. I had given up on going back to school for the immediate future. Carlisle and Esme had informed the school guidance counselor at Forks High School that I was finishing the semester at the Instiut Le Rosey to give us as much time as possible to take care of Sampson without having to worry about truancy court. It seemed as if I was at home more now than I was at school.

Carlisle was at the hospital. Two of the other doctors were out due to the Flu so he was taking additional shifts to help cover until they were able to come back. Esme was in Port Angeles; she had decided that I should have a proper Thanksgiving dinner and that despite everything else going on in our lives that it would be nice for the entire family to be together that day. She was currently at a decent sized book store looking for cookbooks and recipes that she could make for me on the following Thursday. Everybody else was in school.

I had run out of things to do during the past week of lockdown. I had reorganized my closet, bought all of my Christmas gifts online, and had had several more visions. I had finally gotten a decent look at Sampson during one of my visions. Alice and Edward sat down and drew a sketch of him once they had seen his face also. I was looking at it, when an idea came to me.

I needed to get out of the house for a few days and I knew somebody who could possibly know him. Carlisle did not know him, but had not been familiar with the day to day operations or members of the Volturi in over a century; however, our "cousin" Eleazar was very familiar with the Volturi and likely kept in closer contact with members of the Guard that Carlisle would.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my fake wallet out of the safe in my bedroom (which included my passport, drivers license, credit cards, and about five thousand dollars cash), my purse off of the dresser in my bedroom, and my car keys from the top of Edward's piano (despite how upset it made him that I used it as a key and purse holder, he had not moved the keys despite the fact that I had not touched them in nearly nine days), left a note for Carlise and Esme, and ran out the door to the garage. I threw my purse into the passenger seat when I saw my current nemesis. The gear shifter to my six-speed Mini Cooper. With my left arm broken, it would be a little difficult to drive a stickshift. Difficult, but not impossible. But, it was winter in the Pacific Northwest. The roads could be icy in some places and I didn't want to be bothered with shifting gears and counter steering if I slid.

I grabbed my purse and got out of the MINI and looked around the garage. Carlisle had his Mercedes, Esme had the Volvo, everyone else had ridden in the Jeep today. That left my MINI, Rosalie's BMW, and Edward's Aston Martin in the garage. The Beamer was a stick as well, but the Vanquish was not. I hopped in and started the car up. Edward would kill me, but he did give me the key. I revved the engine a little before putting the car in drive and heading out of the garage and down the driveway.

Twenty minutes later, I received my first phone call. It was Alice.

I groaned when I heard the phone ring and saw who the caller ID was listing. Reluctantly, I answered the phone. "Hello, Alice."

"I understand why you want to talk to Eleazar, but why couldn't we just e-mail a scan of the sketch to him?"

"He doesn't like computers remember? It was a spur of the moment decision. I needed information and I needed out of the house. I have to go." I hung up and started paying better attention to the attendant in front of me. I was catching a ferry over to Vancouver and would drive the rest of the way to my family's home.

Ten hours later, I was pulling up to the house where our extended "family" lived. I parked the car and stepped onto the light layer of snow that covered the driveway. I grabbed my purse out of the car that had the picture of Sampson in it. I walked up to the front door and tried to decide whether to knock or not. Finally, I decided that maybe I should since it had been several months since the last time I had been there. I knocked on the door and waited. Surely, someone had called ahead and warned them that I was coming.

Moments later, Tanya answered the door. Her eyes widened and she stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She tapped her head with her finger, telling me that she wanted me to listen to her telepathically. I nodded to let her know that I could hear her.

_What are you doing here? _Tanya nearly shrieked in my head.

_I wanted to talk to Eleazar about a member of the Guard. Alice and I keep having visions of him finding me as a human in the Cullen house. He reports it to Aro who kills most of the family, but takes Alice, Edward, and myself back to Volterra. I want to find him before he finds me. Why are we outside having this conversation in our minds?_ I explained the purpose of my visit hoping she would let me in the house now.

_Riya, which member of the guard are you looking for?_

_His name is Sampson. Have you heard of him? _

If vampires could faint, I would have thought that Tanya would right then. _Yes, I've heard of him. He's in the house now, visiting with Eleazar. _

My blood ran cold. _What do I do? _

_Just speak normally and ask me if this if there is a gas station nearby. This is the first driveway you have met in a while and you are almost out of gas._

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I'm almost out of gas and this is the first driveway I've seen in a while. Could you please tell me if there is a gas station nearby?" I asked, luckily able to keep my voice even.

"If you just go back to the road and turn left, there is a gas station about eight miles down the road." _Now get out of here. Chances are he has already sensed your gift. _

I turned around and nearly ran to the car. Now I was extremely happy that I had stolen Edward's car. His would get me away a lot faster than mine would. I started and turned the car around and carefully made my way down the four mile driveway. I made sure that I was bonded with Alice by the time I got to the road. I got back on the road and floored it. A minute later, I was speeding back towards Forks at a hundred and ninety miles an hour. Luckily the roads were clear of snow and ice and I just passed the occasional car that I came up to.

This was a great idea I had. I'm trying to find out more about Sampson to avoid him and I end up at the same house as him. What was I thinking? Then I had a thought. I knew exactly where he was. I could hear what he was saying if I wanted to. I bonded with Tanya.

She was sitting in the living room with Carmen, Eleazar, and Irina. I did not see Kate anywhere in the room. But there was another man in the room that did not belong. I recognized his shoulder length reddish brown hair at once. It was Sampson.

"Am I keeping you from a guest?" Sampson asked Tanya, despite having heard our entire spoken conversation.

"No, just someone looking for a gas station. No worries." Tanya smiled at Sampson as Carmen looked at Tanya suspiciously. She, Eleazar, and Irina would have known my scent immediately. But luckily they realized that as a human who knew about vampires, I very well could not come in the house.

"Hmm, I sensed something about your visitor. A gift. A gift that I think Aro would appreciate very much." He stood up and started to make his way to the door. "If you would excuse me, I think I will follow while I can." He bowed and ran out of the house at vampire speed. Three seconds later, a car roared to life and started barreling down the driveway. As soon as the car was out of earshot, Carmen looked back at Tanya.

"That was Riya at the door. Sampson is heading after Riya." She put it together in her Spanish accent.

"I have to call and warn her." Tanya stood to grab a phone from a small table on the other side of the room.

_Don't bother Tan. I just saw everything. I'll call Carlisle now and let him know what is going on. _I announced in her head.

_Riya, that was a little frightening. How long have you been in my head?_

_Since I left, I'm going to let go so I can focus on getting away from Sampson. _

_Be careful. Let us know when you've gotten home to Forks._

_Will do. _I severed the bond and then an idea formed in my head. I was driving through the city of Anchorage now. I spotted a hardware store and swerved into the parking lot. I grabbed my purse and ran straight into the store. My first sight upon entering the store was a greeter. He was an older man, he was bald except for the little bits of hair on either side of his head above his ears.

"Hello, miss! Is there anything I can help you find today?" He asked while looking at me over his bifocals.

"Chainsaws, please."

_Again, I beg for reviews. Let me know if I'm still headed in a good direction. I've actually changed the entire course of the story to bring Bella into the story quicker. I'm hoping it works._


	30. Say Good-Bye

Thank you for the reviews. It makes my day.

I own nothing.

Chapter 30

I startled him. No need for mind reading, I could tell that just by looking at him. He pointed to the left side of the store. I literally ran in the direction he pointed and stopped at an information desk in that area. There was a younger man at this counter, a very good looking man, who I might have given a second glance if I wasn't already engaged to Emmett and in such a hurry.

"Excuse me? I need some help picking out a chainsaw." I announced as I came to a stop at the counter.

"What were you looking for the chainsaw to cut through?" He asked as he walked out from behind the counter and started leading me through their selection.

"Umm. Several things. How about you just point me towards the most powerful chainsaw in the store?"

"Okay," he led me down to the end of the display. "This is the Stihl 880, it's probably the one you would want then. This will cut through almost anything." He pointed to a chainsaw that I was almost confident that I would barely be able to lift.

"I'll take it." He picked it up and carried it back to his counter and rang it up.

"You will need a small gas tank to fill it up." He placed a one gallon red tank on the counter as well.

"Fine." I waved my hand.

"Okay, your total comes to eighteen hundred and fourteen dollars and forty-three cents."

I pulled out my wallet and counted the cash out to him. I did not want to leave a paper trail that I was here, fake ID or not.

I tucked the gas tank under my broken arm and carried the chainsaw with my good arm out to the car and shoved them in the trunk. I looked around the parking lot. Luckily there was a gas station across the street. I quickly drove over and parked in front of the gas tank. I filled the chainsaw's small gas tank and then the red, gallon sized tank that I had bought as well. I walked into the store and walked around for a moment. I grabbed a Mountain Dew, a couple emergency candles, and a candy bar and walked to the counter.

There was short, heavyset woman on the other side of the counter who looked a little bored. She rang up the items I placed before her.

"Anything else for you?"

"I need to pay for pump two. Can I also get a pack of Marlboro Reds?" I smiled at her and took a lighter from the display and threw it on the counter.

"You have ID?" She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the cigarettes. I showed her my fake license that had me at age nineteen. "You know, you're a pretty girl. You should stop smoking before it really hurts you."

"It's a tough habit to stop." I told her, lying through my teeth. I only bought the cigarettes so that buying the lighter, chainsaw, and gasoline wouldn't look as suspicious if anybody happened to be keeping track of me. I handed her the money she asked for and walked back out to the car and headed on down the road.

Forty five minutes down the road, I finally found what I was looking for. An old, abandoned (looking) house. I drove through the snow that covered the once yard and parked the car around the back of the house. I broke a window on the back door and unlocked the door, letting myself inside. Once I scoped out the house, I grabbed the chainsaw and gasoline and carried them into the house, setting them in a closet under a staircase. I patted my pocket to make sure the lighter was still there. I set up the emergency candles around the room to give off enough light so that I could see inside the house.

Luckily, it was still dark outside. Perks of long periods of darkness in Alaska. It had been ten minutes when I heard a car pull up to the house. I recognized the sound of the engine as the same as the one I had heard through Tanya's mind. It was Sampson. Thank goodness. I had just been wishing that I had built a fire upon entering the house. It was very cold.

The front door flung open. There stood Sampson. He had been plaguing my dreams for nearly two weeks and now we stood face to face. After this was over, Carlisle should really look into institutionalizing me.

"Hello, we have not been introduced. My name is Sam. I work for an extremely powerful family in Italy and I do believe they will be very interested in you miss." He raised his dropped head and his bright, ruby red eyes came into my view.

"You work for the mob!" I shouted in amazement, playing stupid.

He mouth twisted into a wry smile. "No, not the mob. I am a vampire. I work for Vampire royalty. My boss, Aro, is a fine collector of special people. I am one of those special people. I contain the ability to find other special people that Aro might find useful. I believe you are a very special person. I called home to Aro while I tracked you and let him know that I thought that I had found probably the most powerful person that I had ever found for him. He is delighted to meet you."

"In Italy? I'm sorry. I really don't feel like going to Italy at the moment. I would much rather go during the summer. Thank you for the offer though."

"It wasn't a request. It was a statement. We leave today. But before we leave, I would like to ask you a question."

"What would that be?" I smiled and took a drink of my Mountain Dew.

"What is it you can do exactly? I can sense that whatever it is, it is extremely powerful. Do _you_ even know?" He looked at me curiously.

"Oh, I do know. Are you sure you want to?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Why don't I show you?" I focused all of my energy on bonding with Sampson. It took me a moment, but I was in his head. He honestly wanted to know what it was that I could do and was waiting for the show I had just offered.

"Why don't you have a seat?" I gestured towards the floor. He abruptly sat down on the floor.

"How did you do that?" He asked amazed.

"Oh, you were right. I am very powerful." He stood very fast and rushed me. He grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall of the house. The force of this movement shattered the windows on the wall. _STOP! _I yelled through my mind. Instantly, he let go of me and I fell to my feet. "You see, I have the gift of mind control. I can see your thoughts, your dreams, your past. I can make you do whatever I want. I can switch bodies with you; I can use your gift for myself." I walked around him to the center of the room. He turned to face me. "Kneel, don't move." He did as he was told.

"You have already called Aro?" I asked and searched his mind. He had, Aro was delighted and was planning on turning me himself. An idea formed in my mind. "Call him back. You tell him that this human girl is more powerful than you thought. You had her for a moment, but she got away. Now."

He pulled a phone from his pocket and hit a button on speed dial. "Aro, please…..yes, Aro? I found the girl…..no, she got away…..I am very sorry, sir…..she's even more powerful than I thought…Yes, I have a lead…..her name is Nicole Grady…..she was on vacation in Alaska but lives in Tampa, Florida….Yes, sir….." _Good boy, now drop the phone. _He dropped the phone to the ground.

"You let your boss know, that I will kill each and every person he sends for me. Now, I want you to lie down on the floor with your arms and legs spread. You will not move for any reason." He followed all of my instructions to the letter. I walked over to the closet and pulled out the chainsaw. Using my broken arm, I started it up and walked over to him. I got the chain going and started to saw his right arm from his body. It took nearly three minutes, but I was able to get his arm from his body. I then moved to his other arm and legs. _You can scream all you want. The more, the better. Maybe Aro will get the picture and leave me alone. _

And he did, he screamed much louder than I could have hoped for. I picked up the phone.

"Aro, are you still there?"

"I am, is this Miss Grady?"

"Say goodbye to Sampson. Take this as my one and only warning. I am killing him now and I will be killing any other person you send after me." I ended the call and dropped the phone. I opened the gas tank to the chainsaw and dumped the remaining gas onto Sampson and put the chainsaw back into the carry case it came in then loaded it back into the trunk of the Vanquish. I walked back in and grabbed the gas tank. I poured more gas on Sampson and then poured the gas to the wall and doused every wall in the room.

I pulled my jacket off and then the lighter out of my pocket. I lit my jacket on fire and threw it onto the floor of the house before making my way back to the car. I climbed in and started the car up ignoring the pain in my left arm. I had just turned back onto the road when the entire house blew up. I smiled to myself and floored it.

**Later that Evening**

I pulled into the driveway and slowed down. I had driven hundreds of miles and tracked down a vampire who had planned on kidnapping me and taking me to Italy where I would be forcefully turned into a vampire and made a soldier in an army I wanted nothing to do with. I killed him and blew up a house. Why was it facing my family seemed to be scaring me as bad as it was?

I followed the winding driveway until the house came into view. Outside the house stood my entire family. I took a deep breath and brought the car to a stop right in front of them. I knew Edward would want to look at the car to make sure that I had not damaged it in any way. I grabbed my purse and climbed out of the sports car and used the keys to open the trunk. With my one good hand, I picked up the chainsaw and handed it to Emmett.

"Would you be a dear and dispose of this?" I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek and turned to Carlisle. "I think I might have messed up my broken arm." I walked into the house and left my family outside in the driveway stunned.

I know it was a little fast, but I am trying to move along. I hope everyone likes this chapter and as always, please review.


	31. New Girl

Hopefully, I didn't completely ruin this chapter by rushing it. I just felt that after thirty chapters, it might be time to introduce Bella. Hopefully, it worked.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I walked into the house and dropped my keys on Edward's piano and headed up the two flights of stairs to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and started removing my clothes that had traces of blood on them as I walked into my bathroom. I dropped the clothes into the trashcan and tied the bag up. I stopped and looked in the mirror and saw a spray of blood on my face, shocked that I did not see it in the rear view mirror. I grabbed a wash cloth out of the cabinet and ran it through some warm water. I brought the wash cloth up to my face and started wiping the blood from my face.

Several minutes later, the blood was gone physically; but, I could still feel it there. I gave up and decided to get redressed. I stepped out of the bedroom to find Emmett sitting on my bed. I walked straight through the room to my dresser and opened the top drawer where I kept my underwear and lounge clothes. I grabbed a pair of skimpy little short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top one at a time with my good arm and set them on top of the dresser. I shut the drawer and started to pick up the clothes when Emmett appeared behind me in the mirror.

"Need another hand?" He smirked and reached around to grab my clothes off of the dresser. He took the top and navigated my broken arm through the "sleeve" and then held the other out so that I could slip my good arm in. "Sit on the bed." He instructed me. I sat down and he kneeled in front of me to slip my shorts on one leg at a time.

"Kind of backwards, huh? It's not very often you're _dressing _me." I smiled at him as he stood back up and kissed my forehead.

"I guess we're all full of surprises lately. Who's blood was on you and in the chainsaw case? I can smell it." Emmett asked carefully, probably wanting to make sure not to upset me.

"Tanya didn't call?"

"No."

"It's Sampson's blood." I said offhandedly as I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.

_WHAT?!_ Every person in the house screamed through their minds bombarding me.

"Ahh." I grabbed my head as I fell to the ground.

Emmett was by my side instantly. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts now. Do you think you guys could think a little quieter?"

"You surprised us all. What happened?" Emmett took me by the arm and helped me over to the bed.

"I used my gift to stop him and hold still while I used the chainsaw to cut him into pieces to burn." I stood back up and started to head out the door. I stopped as I stepped through the door and looked back at Emmett, who was still sitting on the bed looking shocked. "He's gone. The threat is gone. I can stay home. That's all that matters." I left the room and headed downstairs to see if Carlisle would fix my arm again.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

It had been a great Thanksgiving. Esme had spent part of the night cooking for me so that everything was ready in the late morning for me to eat. There were enough leftovers so that I wouldn't have to worry about an actual meal for a week. After I ate, the entire family gathered around the rarely used dining room table and we played board games for the remainder of the afternoon. It sounded mundane to me at first, a family of vampires ranging in ages of 78 to 360 sitting around playing Monopoly and Scrabble. It was quickly obvious that I had never played games like this before, Scrabble for instance, consisted of game boxes combined for one huge game so that all eight of use could play. Everyone accused Alice, Edward, Jasper, and me of cheating. I knew that they were, but I wasn't. I hadn't used my gift since the day I got home from Alaska.

After eight hours of Monopoly (Alice won) and Scrabble (Carlisle won), we all sort of wondered off through the house on our own. I was sitting in the living room with Alice, Esme, and Rose when I started to slowly drift off to sleep and after an hour of fighting it, I relented to heading upstairs.

I hadn't had a decent night's sleep since I had gotten home. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see Sampson helpless in pieces on the floor, doused in gasoline. I saw myself in the mirror cleaning blood off my face. I spent the nights tossing and turning. Edward and Jasper had already told me that it was worse than the nightmares I had had after I first moved in. I slowly made my way up the stairs. Rather than continuing to the third floor that housed Edward and my rooms, I found myself heading to Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

I knocked quietly on the bedroom door. A moment later, Jasper called back that I could come in. I opened the door and found Jasper lying against the headboard of his and Alice's bed reading one of his various history books. For someone who experienced this firsthand, he sure did spend a lot of time reading about it.

"You're nervous." Jasper stated as he closed his book and set it on a table beside the bed. "Is everything okay?"

"No." I whispered as I crossed the room and climbed up onto their tall bed. I curled up beside Jasper and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me laid his head on mine.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I just want to sleep."

"Okay, relax." Jasper commanded softly and I was out.

_**One Year and Two Months Later – Jan 18, 2005**_

It had been a rather uneventful year. Well, mostly. With Jasper's help, I had managed to overcome my nightmares from killing Sampson. It took several months but I was finally able to sleep through the night. I had also found out that Emmett and Rosalie had been married for the sixty eight years prior to him meeting me. And as of three days earlier, I was in the market for a new car after wrecking mine on my way home from Port Angeles.

It was another typical Tuesday. We had just arrived at school. We had all been riding to school together to try and draw less attention to ourselves. We always took the Volvo. Edward and Emmett took the front seat while the rest of us shared the backseat. There was some buzz about a new student at school that day. Apparently the Chief of Police's daughter had decided to move back to Forks.

Emmett was the most excited out of our family, he liked to try and scare the new students. He had had a field day with the new freshmen the last two years. Most of them literally cowered when he was near. Edward didn't care; it was another set of thoughts to be flooded with. Alice knew that it was still someone else that wouldn't shop with her. Rosalie didn't care about any humans other than me and it was just another temptation for Jasper. I wasn't really all that interested at all. I already knew that it would be another student who was scared of the Cullens.

I saw Isabella Swan for the first time during lunch. She was sitting with Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley and their little group of friends. I was still in the lunch line with Edward and Rosalie. We all bought lunches, but I was the only one who actually ate theirs and would usually pick off the others' plates if I was still hungry after I finished mine. Edward and Rosalie each grabbed a slice of pizza and walked over to the cashier before heading over to the table we always sat at without bothering to look at any of it. I rolled my eyes at their routine and grabbed my own slice of pizza and a tray of the tater tots that were on every day's menu.

I started across the cafeteria to join the rest of my family when I overheard Jessica telling Isabella about our family. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen." She then lowered her voice a little since I was passing by. "The girl that just passed behind us headed to their table is their other sister, Riya McCarty; they all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." I grinned and walked on over to our normal table.

"Where'd Alice go?" I asked as I sat down beside Jasper in the chair she had been most recently occupying.

"She and Jasper had a little spat." Rosalie told me as she examined her perfect names.

"Oh, what about?" I asked Jasper as I popped a tater tot in my mouth. Edward gave me a look that told me to drop it. "So, I overheard Jessica Stanley giving the new girl the low-down on us. She scared yet?"

"I haven't heard anything out of the ordinary. Why don't you listen for yourself?" Edward suggested.

I frowned at him. "I could, but I'm not really that interested." . I went back to my lunch and thought that the conversation was over until Edward murmured to Emmett that Jessica wasn't making the gossip very interesting.

Several minutes later, Rosalie decided that we were done and should leave the cafeteria. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie headed to their senior classes. Edward and I headed towards our classes. He was headed to Biology and I was headed to Junior English. As soon as we were in an empty hallway he held his hand out in front of me

I stopped and looked over at him, "wha-." I started to ask him why he stopped me when he put one finger up to his mouth, signaling me to be quiet and then tapping his head. I formed the mental bond with him.

_Can you hear me yet? Can you hear me yet? Can you hear me yet? Can you hear me yet? Can you hear me yet? _Edward kept repeating over and over waiting for me to respond.

_A hundred and four years old and you don't find that nearly annoying enough? _I smirked at him. _Why are we having a mental conversation?_

_I can't hear the new Swan girl. Can you? _

_Let's see. _I focused on Jessica since she was the last person I had saw Isabella with. She was just saying goodbye to her. I started focusing on her. After two minutes, I had not managed to hear her thoughts. _I'll keep working on it. It would help if I had physical contact since I don't know her. I'll let you know after school. _Edward nodded and headed down the hallway to his Biology class.

I searched the thoughts of several people until I finally found Isabella. She was coming down the same hallway I was in. I turned and started walking directly towards her. When I was about three feet away from her, I pretended to stumble and fell into her causing her to fall as well.

"I am soooo sorry." I exaggerated my apology as I grabbed her arm. Usually when I touched someone and I tried to form a bond with them it was an instant connection. Today though, there was nothing. I helped her gather her books and handed them to her. "Again, I am so sorry. I'm just so clumsy sometimes."

"It's fine. I have the same problem." She took her books from me and headed on to her class.

_Eddy, can you hear me? _I called out mentally.

_Yes, but please do not call me that. _

_I can't hear her even with physical contact. _

_Hmm. I'll talk to you about it later; she just walked into my Biology class. _I dropped the bond and went on to class. It was during the last class of the day, Trigonometry, that I received a vision.

_Edward was in the administrative office talking to Mrs. Cope. He grabbed Mrs. Cope by the back of the head and slammed her into the counter, crushing her head and killing her instantly. He then turned back to the new Swan girl, her eyes wide, and closed the remaining space between them. Her eyes widened as he slowly moved his head toward her neck. She opened her mouth to scream. He grabbed her head in his hands and gave a twist, quickly snapping her neck before she could make a sound, and grabbed her body as it went numb. He latched onto her neck with his teeth and started drinking her dry. As soon as she was drained, he dropped her limp, lifeless body to the ground. _

I decided to check in on Edward. He was already in the office. _Edward? Can you hear me? _After waiting a couple of minutes, I decided that he was ignoring me. Class was ending in just a few minutes. I grabbed my books and my purse and stood to leave to the room. I had made it to the door when Mr. Varner stopped me.

"Miss McCarty, where do you think you're going?" The whole class turned to look at me.

I sighed and formed the mental bond with him as quickly as I could. "I asked you before class if I could leave a few minutes early to speak to the guidance counselor. Don't you remember?"

His confused face started to change as I mentally placed the fake memory of the exchange in his mind. "Ah, of course, go ahead." I dropped the bond with him and left the room. I ran out of the building and sprinted across the campus to building one where the offices were. I should have probably called for one of my brothers or sisters, but the idea didn't occur to me until I was reaching Mrs. Cope's office. I opened the door as Edward was rushing out and literally ran right into me, which showed me how distracted he was to not notice his surroundings.

"Edward! What did you do?" I whispered loudly.

"Nothing." He looked at me angrily.

"What I saw said something different. Did you kill her?"

Edward's next move was something I couldn't have predicted even with the power of premonitions. He grabbed me by the throat and picked me up off the floor and pinned me to the wall with my feet dangling about a foot from the ground.

"I did not kill her." His eyes were black as coal, blacker than I had ever seen on any of my family members. The bell rang then, releasing everyone from the last class of the day.

_Let me down, now._ His fingers released and I fell to my feet with a thud. He looked down at me.

"I am so-" Edward started to apologize as his eyes started to slowly lighten.

"Don't." My voice broke. "Get out of here. Go home. Go somewhere. I'll walk to the hospital and ride home with dad." _GO! _Edward turned and left the hallway quicker than he should have.

I went down the hallway to where my locker was to put my books away and left to start walking down the road to the hospital.

Let me know how I did. I'm still a little iffy about it, but will be without internet for about two weeks and wanted to go ahead and update. There will be flashbacks to important events later as needed.

Please review.


	32. Moody and Broody

**Sorry, for taking so long. I had to switch internet providers and it took a little longer than I expected. Hope you like the chapter. To be honest, I'm not sure where I'm going with the next chapter. **

**Chapter 32**

It took me fifteen minutes to walk to the hospital where Carlisle worked. I walked right past the nurses' station and into the hallways where the private offices were. Few doctors here had the privilege of having their private office, but Carlisle was one of them. I knocked on the door and did not get an answer, so I started to let myself in when a nurse stopped me.

"May I help you miss? Do you need to see Dr. Cullen?" She tucked her short, brown hair behind her ears.

"I'm his youngest daughter. I was going to see if I could borrow his car to get home if his shift didn't end soon." I explained as I opened the door to make sure that he was not actually in his office.

"Oh, he is seeing patients at the moment. If you want to wait at the nurses' station in the ER, you can." She used her key card to let me in a back entrance to the emergency exam areas.

"Thank you." I walked down the hallway and found the nurses' station where he would normally be. He was standing there at the counter writing in a chart. Carlisle looked up and smiled at me.

"Riya! To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" He closed the chart and handed it to a nurse.

"I was wondering when your shift was ending and if I could get a ride home? Pretty please?" I smiled up at him.

"Unfortunately, my shift will not end until seven. If you would like the car, you can take it and then just have someone come back for me." He put his arm around my back and started leading me down the hallway where there were less people before continuing softly. "Edward just took my car, but his is outside. Do you know what happened today?"

"Before or after he assaulted me and pinned me against a wall?" I asked as I rubbed my neck where he had grabbed me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he started looking at my neck.

"I think so." Carlisle's pager went off right then. He looked down at it and then back up at me.

"Go." I told him. "Do you want mom to come get you at seven or will you just run?"

"Have your mother come get me." He nodded his head around at the other people to indicate that he was just keeping up appearances.

"I will. Good luck." I left the hospital and found the Volvo in visitor parking. I climbed in and found my copy to the car in my purse. After starting the car, I noticed that the gas gauge was on empty. That must be why Edward traded cars; he didn't want to be bothered to stop and get gas and chance another encounter with a human.

After filling up the gas tank, I decided that after the encounter I had with Edward I could really use a pint of Ben & Jerry's. I stopped at the only grocery store in town and made my way inside. I was standing in line with my pint of Cookie Dough when someone behind me called my name.

"Riya?" I didn't recognize the voice, so I turned around slowly. There was Isabella Swan.

"Isabella, right?" I smiled at her.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Sure." I stepped up and put my ice cream on the counter.

"You're Edward's sister, right?"

"Most of the time." I pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket.

"Do you know, did I upset him somehow?"

"How would you do that?" I handed the cashier the money and waited for my change while Bella started putting her items on the counter.

"I don't know. He just seemed as if I was a bother today during Biology. Then I ran into him the office trying to switch out of the class."

"He's probably bored in class and wanted something more stimulating. I wouldn't take it personally."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, he's very broody, moody, other words that end in oody, whatever they may be. Just be glad you don't live with him. I better get home, mom will start to worry soon and I forgot my cell phone at home today. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I grabbed my bag and left the store. I climbed into the Volvo and headed straight home. I had no sooner backed the Volvo into the garage and killed the engine when Emmett opened my door for me.

"Are you okay? Edward told us in the car what he did to you. I tried calling you, but your cell phone just keeps ringing. Why didn't you answer? I was going to come get you." I grabbed my ice cream out of the passenger seat and took the hand that Emmett had held out for me. He started leading me into the house.

"I'm fine. My neck hurts a little from where Edward pinned me to the wall. I have a surefire remedy though." I lifted the hand carrying the ice cream so that he could see it. He smiled down at me and stopped in the middle of the yard, twirling me around so that I was facing him.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

I shook my head. "Not that I recall." I batted my eyes up at him.

"I love you, Miss McCarty."

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen." He leaned his head down so that his lips met mine. I loved kissing Emmett, it felt like the world was spinning around us and we were the only the things standing still. He let go of me and started heading into the house, leaving me stunned and standing by myself. "What was that?" I called after him as I started following behind him.

He gave a loud laugh. "A preview of what's to come." He replied philosophical.

"Tease." I grumbled. I walked into the house and headed straight to the kitchen to grab a spoon, completely ignoring Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie in the living room. I grabbed my spoon and walked back out to the living room to set the ice cream and spoon down on the coffee table.

"I'm going upstairs to change into something more comfortable than blue jeans. When I come back downstairs I am commandeering the television. If anyone has a problem with that, they can bite me." I turned on my heel and headed up the stairs to my third floor bedroom. I entered my room and marched right over to my dresser to grab my usual casual clothes, my sleep short shorts and my spaghetti strap top. I started to take off the clothes I had worn to school, and was down to my underwear and bra, when I heard a whistle from behind me.

I jumped and twisted so that I was looking in the direction of the whistle. There was Emmett lying in my bed, possibly naked – at least shirtless. "If I had known that you were going to strip for me, I would have turned on some music." He grinned and climbed out of the bed to walk over me, yep he was naked. He wrapped his arms around me and started running his lips across my collarbone.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed away from him. Rather than let his hold on me go, he fell forward as I stepped backwards and he landed on his knees. "Em, my neck hurts, I have a pint of Ben and Jerry's waiting for me downstairs, and a movie marathon planned out in my head."

He started gliding his tongue across my stomach. "Are you saying that you would rather have ice cream than me?" He lips murmuring against my skin.

"In this moment, yes." I admitted guiltily. "Maybe later? There's just something about your brother trying to kill you that well, kills the mood." I finished lamely.

"I can try to change your mind." He was trying, but I had to stay strong. I stepped out of his arms and ran out of the room. Once in the hallway, I pulled on the clothes I had pulled out of the dresser as quickly as I could. I shared the floor with Edward, Carlisle (neither of whom were home), and Esme (who had seen me change, she is my mom), and the library (which no one was using today); so, I was pretty safe changing in the open.

As soon as I was dressed, I headed back down the stairs where I found Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie still lounging on the loveseat and chair. I walked over to the shelves that contained nearly every movie known to man, currently on DVD, and picked up _A Star is Born_, the newer one with Barbara Streisand and Kris Kristofferson and put it in the DVD player. I grabbed the remote control off of the loveseat where it had been sitting beside Alice and made myself cozy on the couch while picking up my ice cream and spoon.

"If you don't want to watch _A Star is Born_, I suggest that you find somewhere to be undead right now." I pressed play on the DVD player and stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all stared at me.

**This was more of a filler chapter, but still, please review. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. **


	33. Nightmare

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

_Here's a short chapter. I was having trouble trying to decide where to go next but decided to give a short chapter showing how Riya's been tormented throughout the past year following her killing Sampson. Hopefully it turns out okay._

_Sunday, January 23, 2005 10:30 P.M._

I was lying in my bed on the third floor of the house when I heard Carlisle's Mercedes roaring up the driveway. Alice had announced earlier that evening that Edward was on his way home. I listened as the engine went quiet when Edward turned the car off in the garage. I should probably have gone down to welcome him home, but I was on the third floor and that was a lot of steps for a very tired human.

_Eddie, sorry, but I am not walking all the way down there to welcome you home. Your room is across from mine, so if you want me to say hello, stop in and I will welcome you home. _

It was about ten minutes later when someone knocked softly on my door and let themselves in. I turned my head slowly to see Edward coming into the room and sit down across from me on the bed.

"I am so sorry about last week. I was out of control and took it out on you. I am sure that you saw what was running through my mind before you intercepted me in the hallway." He looked at me through darkened eyes.

"No, actually, I'm still not using my gifts very often. I try not to unless I need to." I admitted to him as flashbacks of me killing a helpless Sampson came to mind.

Edward cringed as my flashbacks were undoubtedly playing before him as if he had been there himself. "You can not stop using your gifts because of that. It was you or him. Eventually, it would have had to be done."

"Maybe, but it could have probably been handled differently. I will start using my gifts again; but for now, I'm okay."

"It's been over a year, Ri, since you've used them more than when asked."

"I know exactly how long it's been, Edward." I was on the verge of crying now.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to dig up the past, I just wanted to apologize for last week." Edward stood and left the room after kissing my forehead.

_Two Hours Later_

I was running through a snow covered forest. I turned around to see who was chasing me, I saw bright, ruby eyes and screamed, while trying to propel my legs even faster. I made it about five more steps before tripping and landing hard on my face. I tried to get back up, but a hand clasped down on my neck and flung me backwards. There was someone standing above me whose face I could not quite make out. They bent down closer and I could make out his face. Sampson. He smiled wickedly as bent further down, bringing his bare teeth to my neck.

I woke up quickly, sitting straight up in my bed. I must not have alarmed Edward or Jasper otherwise they would have been in my room before I woke up. I had woken up several times in the past to find them watching over me.

I climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom to rinse off my face. I laid the wet wash cloth in the sink when I was done and looked at myself in the mirror. The dream had not been kind to me. I looked awful. I opened my mind up and bonded with Edward to see where everyone was in the house.

Edward was in his bedroom listening to some music that was older than he was while reading a book just as old. Emmett was in the garage telling Rosalie what he would like done to his Jeep next. Alice was in her closet getting rid of anything deemed "so five minutes ago." Jasper was watching Green Acres in their bedroom. Something hit the far wall of my bathroom. I listened in to see what Carlisle and Esme were doing as their bedroom was on the other side of that wall.

"Eww!" I shrieked as I saw what they were doing. I dropped my bond with Edward immediately. There are some things that children should not witness their parents doing. I walked out of the bathroom and on out to the hallway. I went down to the kitchen on the first floor to grab a bottle of water. On my way back up the stairs, I stopped on the second floor. Rather than continuing on to my third floor bedroom, I walked down the hallway to Jasper and Alice's bedroom. I knocked lightly once before letting myself in.

Jasper looked over at me from the small couch in the room. "Riya? What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"I was getting a bottle of water." I held it up as evidence.

"Ri? You realize I can tell when you're lying?" He smirked at me.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "I had the dream again." I started crossing the room when Jasper appeared before me, taking me into his arms as the tears sprang forward.

"Same one as always?" He asked as he stroked my hair with his hand. I nodded. "Come on." He picked me up and carried me over to his and Alice's bed. I crawled into the bed while he sat down on top of the blankets. I curled up next to him and wrapped his arm around me. "Just relax." I felt his calming influence wash over me as I started feeling drowsy.

This was how I had gone to bed several times over the past year after killing Sampson. When I first got home and the adrenaline of killing Sampson had worn off I found out that I couldn't sleep. When I would manage to close my eyes and fall asleep I had the same nightmare over and over. After a few days, Edward finally asked me about it, he had noticed that I was staying awake the entire night. I told him what was happening but asked him to keep it quiet. That afternoon, Jasper sat down beside me in the living room and used his gifts to make me fall and stay blissfully asleep. He then kept me asleep for the following eighteen hours. Afterwards, I just got into the habit of sleeping either in Jasper and Alice's bed or Jasper would read a book while lying in my bed the entire night.

"Thank you, Jazzy-Jazz." I mumbled as I drifted off.

_So, please review and I will try to have the next chapter up within the next week. _


	34. What did Edward do?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. _

_January 26_

We had all arrived at school. Edward and Alice had stayed back at the car while the rest of us headed to our classes. Rosalie, Jasper, and I were slowly making our way to Advanced P.E. Unfortunately, Carlisle had requested that we all participate in Advanced P.E. each year, despite the school only requiring P.E. for two years. We had to keep up appearances and since five of us would not gain any weight and would look perfect, we had to show that we were athletic. I had argued that since that did not pertain to me then in theory I should not have to take part in the charade. Carlisle said that it would look strange that I was the only one not as active as the others.

We were halfway to class when Rosalie and Jasper stopped in their tracks and started hissing strings of profanities. "You have got to be kidding me!" Rosalie seethed.

"What happened?" I asked looking between the two.

"Dammit, Edward!" Jasper hissed.

"What did he do?" When neither answered me, I bonded with Edward. He was sandwiched between Tyler's van and another car. He was going over what in his mind what he had just done to save Isabella Swan. My blood ran cold. "No!" I whispered.

The three of us turned around and headed back to the parking lot. Emmett met up with us part of the way there. "He didn't, did he?"

"He did. He's trying to convince her now that he was standing right beside her. It's not working." I informed them. The four of us trooped back to Edward's Volvo where Alice was still standing where we left her. A crowd was starting to form around the accident.

"I didn't have enough warning to stop him." Alice apologized. _Not that I would have anyhow. It wouldn't have been right, _

_I wouldn't admit that to Rose or Jazz right now, Alice. _I warned her.

_You're bonded with me? _Alice didn't let on to the others that we were having a mental conversation right now.

_Not you. Edward. Rose and Jazz wouldn't tell me what was going on, they were just cursing him; so, I bonded with him. _

_What are they thinking?_

_Hold on, we can bond with them. _I dropped my bond with Edward momentarily so that I could bond with Jasper and Rosalie; after their thoughts started flooding my mind, I brought Alice into the bond as well.

_Thanks to that jackass we're going to have to move again. I can not believe this. Does he not think about anyone else other than himself? _Rosalie went on and on.

_If he doesn't take care of this, I will. It won't be difficult to make it look like an accident. She tripped walking down the stairs and broke her neck during the fall. _Jasper thought only of getting rid of her. _She's human. She can't know about us._

Alice looked up at me with worry as I started to get upset. I dropped the bonds with the three of them. I walked away from them and headed back to the gym. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and texted Esme. _Can you pick me up from school? I was out sick yesterday, I'll just tell the nurse I'm still not feeling well. _

I headed to the main building where the nurses' office was. I was about to walk through the door when my phone buzzed. _Of course. I'll be there momentarily. _

_Thank you, I'll tell you what happened when you get here. _I walked into the office and told the nurse that I was still not feeling well and that my mother was on her way here to pick me up. She told me I was welcome to sit there and wait. I decided to link with Edward again to see what was going on.

He was in the ambulance headed to the hospital with Bella Swan. I listened in to my siblings. They were all in class now. Jasper and Rose had gone to Gym, but were wondering where I had gone off to. It was the only thing keeping them from continuing to mentally berate Edward. About that time they both pulled their phones out to text me. Moments later, my phone buzzed. As soon as the nurse wasn't watching I pulled my phone out to see exactly what they had sent me.

_Ri? Where are you? _Rosalie's popped up first.

_Lil sis, we're in gym, where are you? Are you okay? _Jasper's text came in next.

I responded only to Jasper. _What do you care? I'm just a human. Maybe I'll fall down the stairs and break my neck so that the vampire secret will be intact._

The door to the office opened and Esme walked in. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked as I stood up and she embraced me.

"I'm just not feeling as well as I thought I was." I made up for the nurse's benefit who had just walked into the office.

"Miss is there anything I need to do to sign Riya out?" Esme asked, looking at the clock.

"No, Mrs Cullen. Classes have barely begun. Don't worry about it this time." The nurse smiled at us as we left. We walked out and climbed into Rosalie's BMW. We took off down the road as my phone buzzed again.

_Where are you? We need to talk. I didn't mean you. You are my sister regardless of species and I'm sorry if you heard that and thought that I meant you. –J_

I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"What happened this morning?" Esme prodded gently as we road through town on our way back home. I told her everything. How Edward had saved Bella, Jasper and Rosalie's thoughts and my text messages with Jasper. By the time we had gotten home, I was full on crying.

"Jasper is just upset with what's happened today. He is not thinking clearly at the moment. You are our family. You were family before you found out and we all love you. If he did not care for you, do you think he would have held you in his arms every night for nearly a year to keep you calm and relaxed enough to sleep? That was time he could have been spending with his wife each night; but, they put you above themselves to make sure that you were okay." Esme reasoned with me as we walked into the house.

"I suppose you're right." I mumbled. "I'm going to go change and rinse my face off." Esme nodded as I walked up the stairs towards my bedroom. I went directly to my dresser and changed into my normal spaghetti strap tank and shorts. If I was at home, that was what I was wearing, it was comfortable. It did not matter that it was only seventeen degrees outside. I walked back downstairs and let myself into Rosalie's bedroom to grab a few _Car and Driver _magazines. I had been without a car for a couple weeks and was trying to decide on what I wanted to replace the Mini Cooper with.

It had been a quiet afternoon at the house. I flipped through car magazines most of the morning. After I grew bored of the magazines, I ate lunch and then helped Esme around the house. School ended at three o'clock. With Edward driving, we were usually home by three o'five. Carlisle arrived home at three on the dot. When he arrived home, I followed him to the kitchen. Whenever we had family meetings, they were always held in the dining room off the kitchen. He greeted Esme with a small peck on the lips. I reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a couple bottles of mountain dew and a bowl of sausage balls that I had made earlier in the afternoon.

I headed out of the kitchen quietly to hide in my room during the family meeting. I was almost out of the kitchen when Carlisle stopped me and everyone else started filing in. "Riya? Where are you headed?"

"Upstairs, to my room." I took another step towards the living room.

"We need to have a family meeting." Carlisle gestured to the dining room table.

"I know, but if it's okay with you, I would rather skip this meeting." I half stated, half asked, glimpsing quickly at Jasper. Carlisle nodded. I turned to head up the stairs to my room avoiding Jasper's gaze as I passed him.

_I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I will be able to update a little more often. Please review. _


	35. Kidnapped by Jasper

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom watching as the snow fell outside the glass wall when Alice and Rosalie came into my room. Alice walked straight into my closet while Rosalie grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to my feet, directing me towards my bathroom.

"What are you two up to?" I groaned as I trailed along behind her.

"You're going out tonight. We're getting you ready. Now sit." Rose pulled a chair that usually sat in the corner over to face the mirror.

"Fine. Can you at least tell me where we're going?" I asked as Rosalie started combing my hair.

"Nope. It's a surprise." She smiled over my head at me in the mirror. I glared back. Alice walked in with clothes on one arm and a pair of black slingback heels in her other hand.

"Alice, are you crazy? It's snowing outside. Why would I wear high heels in snow?" I gestured to the shoes she was now placing on my bathroom counter.

"One, they will totally look good. Two, you're not going to fall. He'll catch you if you slip. Trust me." She smirked as she grabbed two curling irons out of the cabinet under the sink and plugged them both in on opposite sides of the counter. This was how she and Rosalie always made me over. They would each take whatever we were working with (straightener, crimper, curling iron, hair dryer) and attack a side, meeting in the back.

Rosalie glimpsed over at the outfit Alice had hung up on the towel rack and then glanced at the shoes. "She's right. They will look good."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and let them get on with what they were doing.

Thirty minutes later, Alice and Rosalie had finished my hair and make-up. I was just getting dressed in the bathroom while they waited in the bedroom. I slid on my jeans, thankful Alice had decided that just plain, old, simple jeans would be sufficient. I grabbed the sweater that she had chosen. It was one I had not yet worn, but one I had been looking forward to. It was simple enough, red with three black stripes around the stomach; but, it had off-shoulder sleeves. I had always loved dresses and shirts that donned this feature when I was younger, but this was the first that I had ever had the luxury of wearing. I pulled the sweater on and adjusted the top to the sides of my shoulder, then clipped the tags off of the sleeve. Lastly, I glared at the heels still sitting on my counter. I could not believe I was going to wear high heels in Washington snow._Emmett had better not let me fall._ I thought as I slipped the shoes onto my feet, instantly growing four inches. He would still tower over me.

I looked at myself one more time in the full length mirror. I had to admit, the shoes did pull the look together. They had put spiral curls all the way around my head. I could never get the curls to take myself, but they always could. Someday, I might get them to tell me how.

I emerged from the bathroom to applause from Rose and Alice. "You look great." Rose gushed.

I gave a little curtsy. "Thank you! Though, I should look great. The two of you just made me up and dressed me."

"Here. I changed out your purse." Alice handed me a small, black Prada clutch.

"Thanks." I headed down the stairs, careful not to walk too fast. I had fallen down the stairs a few times. I had already suffered a broken arm from one such fall, I didn't need to add a broken ankle. I entered the living room to find Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch while he read the newspaper and she watched HGTV for new project ideas.

Emmett let out a loud whistle as he entered the living room behind us from the stairs. "Baby, you look incredible." He took my hand and twirled me around taking me in from all angles. When I had finished my circle, I stopped and took my hand back to reach around his head to pull his lips closer to mine. His hands slid down my sides until they came to rest on my waist. A moment later, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso as his tongue met mine. He pulled away after a moment and began walking outside.

"I forgot a coat."

"There's one in the car for you." He assured me. He walked around to the passenger side of Edward's Vanquish that was sitting in front of the house and already idling. I unwrapped my legs from his torso and he set me on my feet with one arm as he opened the door for me with his free hand. He kissed me on the forehead and took my right hand to help me into the car. "You two have a good night now." He smiled as he shut the door quickly and the car took off.

I snapped my head to the right to see Jasper driving. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to set everything straight and apologize to you. I thought I would do so by taking you out to dinner. Hopefully, by the time we get to the restaurant you will be talking to me again." He gave me a small smile. We reached the end of the driveway and he turned left onto highway 101.

"Between the snow and ice, don't you think we should have asked the jeep?"

"I was going to. Alice saw us hit a patch of ice and flip."

"Oh." I turned my head to watch out the window we flew down the highway.

"Riya, you know that you are the person in the family that I am closest to, besides Alice of course. You are my little sister and I love you as much if not more than I did my own human family. You see past the monster that I can, have, and try to be on occasion. You have never once shown anything but absolute trust in me. I was upset earlier. The shock of Edward saving a human he had barely spoken to threw me into a rage. As it did Rose as well. On top of my emotions, I was feeling hers as well. I felt the need to protect my family from exposure before the Volturi could punish us."

"So why am I different than Bella?" I turned to look at for the first time since realizing he was the one in the car.

"You came to our family by chance. Edward heard about your abuse through your thoughts. Rosalie was able to relate and wanted to help. Emmett was already wondering about you. Emmett and Rosalie brought you home and your fate was sealed with us. I have never once considered you a threat to our family nor have I ever considered harming you. Please, I beg of you, forgive me. I can not bear the thought of continuing in this life without you as my sister."

He grinned. "I will gladly retrieve you a daily milkshake if that is what you require." I laughed. Where Jasper and Emmett frequently took part in betting and gambling, my vice was milkshakes. I would live off of them if I could.

"That's not necessary. Esme already made the same points earlier. I would have forgiven you very soon. I was just being pigheaded."

"So in that case, kidnapping you and taking you out to dinner isn't really necessary. We could just turn around."

"Umm, no. I did not get all dressed up to go for a car ride. Where are we going anyhow?"

"Some upscale steakhouse in Seattle that Alice read really good reviews on."

It took an hour to get to the restaurant, El Gaucho. Jasper parked in front of the restaurant and left the car running when he got out. He walked around to the passenger side of the car took my hand to help me out of the car, before the valet took it to park it. Unfortunately, it had been snowing here as well. He held on to my hand until I was safely inside the restaurant.

He spoke to the hostess for a moment before we were escorted to a private table in the back of the restaurant. The hostess walked away after promising that our waitress would be there shortly.

Our waitress appeared a few moments later. "Hello, my name is Emma. I'll be your server tonight. Can I take your drink orders and would you like an appetizer this evening?" She had her long, straight, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail lying flat on her back. I would hate to wear her uniform. Basic black slacks with a white, button down shirt underneath a black vest.

I looked through their specialty drinks quickly. "Can I please have a pomegranate lemonade, please."

"Just water for me, please." Jasper told her.

"Any appetizers?" She asked writing down my drink order.

"Umm." I looked through the listings. "Why don't we try the tenderloin diablo."

"Excellent choice. I will be right back with your drinks."

"So, do you wanna tell me what the final decision was regarding Bella?"

"We are not going to do anything about her. Alice sees Edward falling for her. Apparently, she and Alice will be BFF's one day." Jasper mocked.

"I can not believe you just said BFF's. Wait until I tell Emmett." I giggled at him as the waitress reappeared with our glasses.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked as she set the glasses down.

"I would like the New York steak please with steamed broccoli and roasted sweet corn." She quickly scribbled.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same please." Jasper took our menus and handed them to her.

I bonded with Emmett real quick. _Emmett, can you hear me?_

_Yes. Is everything okay? You haven't killed Jazz, have you?_

_No, better. _I remembered Jasper saying BFF's a few moments ago so that Emmett would see my memory.

_Much better. That is like ten years' worth of humor easy._

_Oops, gotta go. Jazz is looking at me funny._ I quickly dropped our bond and smiled at Jasper.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your bread and appetizer." Emma walked away carrying our menus.

"All right, no, you can not tell Emmett. I would never hear the end of it." Jasper pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as it buzzed. "Jazz, would you be my BFF? Love, Em." He looked up at me after he finished reading the text message out loud.

"Coincidence?" I acted innocent.

"Uh, huh. I'm really buying that."

_**Sorry it took me a little while to post the new chapter. I was trying to decide if I wanted to re-write this chapter or not. Nothing major, just some sister/brother bonding. Please review and let me know what you think. **_


End file.
